Polar Beings
by Jerne
Summary: The Empire’s shadow extends beyond the Star Wars galaxy and onto our own as Emperor Palpatine discovers a link between himself & a man from Earth. Yoda & Obi-Wan risk everything in an effort to free both galaxies from his evil clutches forever. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Emperor Palpatine entered his personal chamber aboard Darth Vader's newest flagship, _The Apparition_. The room, complete with a meditation chamber, remote view-port and personal com station, had been included to fill the Sith Lord's personal needs. Scanning the room, he turned to his personal assistants and nodded. With a bow, they exited, leaving him alone save for two Royal Guards flanking the door.

Approaching the com station, the summoning switch activated, as if on its own. An image of Admiral Saxton flickered on.

"Yes my Lord," he said with a respectful bow.

"Instruct Lord Vader he is needed in my chamber," he commanded.

"Right away my Lord," Saxton said with another bow before flickering out.

The Emperor retreated to a throne of elegant design by the view-port. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. Slithering tentacles of dark energy stretched forth, exploring the chamber and the rooms beyond, until he had probed every corner of the massive ship. Satisfied there was no danger of sabotage during their journey, he let his thoughts drift elsewhere.

He could sense the disturbance a moment before it occurred. Opening his eyes, he grimaced, not from pain, but from annoyance. Someone or something, not for the first time, was intruding his conscience mind; or to be more precise, they were taking control of his basic functions. He twitched as he struggled to shrug off the parasitic being, but to no avail; he was unable to free himself from this intruder's influence.

Lord Sidious sat helplessly as his head forcibly turned, his eyes scanning the room of their own free will. He had become a spectator in his own body. Were it not for his strong connection with the Force, which enabled him to project his mind elsewhere, he felt he would go mad.

It took a being strong in the Force to possess the body of another, much stronger than he had previously believed possible. As far as he had been able to determine from his studies, no Sith Lord or Jedi had ever achieved such a feat. There were instances of limited control of course, the so-called '_Jedi Mind Trick'_ being one example. But to take over the body of another, to inject oneself into their very being, impossible; or so he would have previously believed.

Using techniques he had long ago mastered, he shielded his thoughts from this other, determined to give as little information as possible. This, at least, was something his intruder had never mastered. While its thoughts remained sporadic bursts of confusion, '_Happening again… the men in red are watching me… must wake up',_ its emotions were as easy to read as a children storybook. Fear and confusion flooded his conscious mind with almost overwhelming power. However, he took no consolation in the fact that the intruder's confusion seemed to increase with each incident.

'_It does not know how it is doing this, or how to make it stop_,' he observed. '_This could become a most dangerous situation indeed._'

As with the previous incidents, this intrusion seemed to last longer than the time before, and the unwanted influence of the other seemed to be growing stronger. If these attacks persisted much longer, he was afraid the results could be catastrophic; though just what that could entail, he could not fathom.

The door opened and Darth Vader entered the room. Sidious could feel the terror of the intruder increasing upon sight of his apprentice.

'_What is that… man or machine... strange breathing... sees me!'_

Darth Vader paused as he entered, clearly sensing the disturbance. An instant later, the snap hiss of his lightsaber was accompanied by the extension of his crimson blade. Vader moved towards his master, though his confusion at what was transpiring was evident in his slow, deliberate steps.

"Master…"

"_Do not come any closer_!" Vader could hear his master's command in his mind though no word had been uttered. "_There is nothing you can do to help_."

Vader paused, obeying the command. The royal guards had begun moving to assist the Sith, their weapons at the ready. Vader turned to them and lifted his hand in a command to stop. "I have this under control," he instructed. "Get back to your post and make sure no one else enters the chamber."

Sidious could feel himself thrashing and convulsing as the other struggled to break the connection. A guttural scream began deep in his throat, and grew in intensity to a raging roar that filled the chamber with deafening agony.

The convulsions stopped an instant later, the scream having purged itself of sound. Stillness filled the room as neither Sith, guard or machine dared to move. If not for the sound of Vader's breathing, Sidious would have believed time itself had stopped.

"Ahhhh!" This yell was not released by the intruder, but rather by Sidious himself. A moment later, the Sith was violently thrown as if by an invisible hand. Landing in the middle of the chamber, he struggled to lift himself as his apprentice ran to his aid. For the moment, the intruder was gone.

_

* * *

_

_"Just as the Force has polar sides, the light side and the dark, polar beings are there also. These beings, though opposite they may be, through the Force a powerful bond they share." _- Yoda

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares**

Brian Hughes sat up gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. Slowly his heart rate began to steady. He looked at his alarm clock. 3:23 showed in bright red letters.

_It was only a dream, wasn't it?_

Images flashed through his mind; cold and unpleasant images representing a world he did not know. A large, gray room with machines; their function and purpose he could not fathom. Mechanical sounds both foreign and familiar buzzing in the atmosphere, strong with the smell of crisp ozone and stale, filtered air.

Two men, if you could call them men, dressed in red, with featureless helmets and weapons of some sort, flanked a mechanical door like sentries or guards, never moving.

Then there was the man (machine?) in black. Tall, much taller than Brian, and wearing a dark and skeletal mask, this man scared him beyond anything he had ever known.

_That breathing..._

He clenched his eyes and took in a deep breath. In his mind he could hear the rhythmic mechanical sound emitting from the dark man.

For months Brian had been having these nightmares, each getting worse than the last. It had now come to the point where the dreams seemed so real that he began to question whether or not they could be. His therapist, Dr. Cromwell, seemed to think they were his subconscious' way of dealing with a traumatic experience from his childhood. Brian disagreed. His childhood was happy, with a close, loving family. Just last week he had been visiting with his parents, neither of whom could recall a single experience in his 28 years that would have traumatized him. Despite their disagreements, Dr. Cromwell insisted that he could reveal the true source of the dreams through a series of hypnotic treatments. Brian's first session was in five hours.

After tossing and turning for an hour, Brian decided to get up. He showered and ate a bowl of cheerios while watching a late night rerun of the Jerry Springer Show. The topic was '_So I Married My Cousin'_.

_If anyone should be having nightmares due to traumatic childhoods, it should be these people._

Brian arrived at Dr. Cromwell's office at a little before eight-thirty. Sarah Hunter's face lit up as he entered the reception area.

"Brian! Good morning!" She said, flashing him a big smile. "How have you been sleeping? Any better?"

Brian shook his head, embarrassed. "No, not really," he said sheepishly.

"That's too bad. I'm sure Dr. Cromwell will be able to help," she said in a motherly way.

Brian was always embarrassed when Sarah asked him about his sleep. Technically, she was not supposed to discuss such things with the patients, but they had known each other since high school. Brian always had a secret crush on her but had been too shy to ask her out, and then they had lost contact after graduation. When the nightmares became bad enough that he needed psychiatric help, he had been pleasantly surprised to find her working as Dr. Cromwell's receptionist. They caught up through small talk during his visits and that was when he revealed he had been having trouble sleeping.

She had been hinting that she would like him to ask her out but he was too embarrassed. How could he ever earn her love and respect if he was a patient of the doctor whom she worked for? Besides, he was pretty sure she would lose her job if they dated. Sarah was currently finishing a degree in teaching at the local University and would not need this job much longer. He promised himself that as soon as he was cured he would ask her out.

The phone on her desk rang and she answered. A moment later she hung up and looked at Brian.

"The doctor's ready to see you now," she said with a smile. As Brian got up and headed for Cromwell's door she grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, no matter what time it is, I mean I'm up late most nights anyways." She placed a small piece of paper into his hand, smiling. "My number."

"Sarah I don't think that's such a good idea," he said.

"Well hang on to it anyways, just in case."

He nodded and put into his pocket. "Okay Sarah. Thank you."

Cromwell was sitting behind his desk when Brian entered the plush office.

"Good morning Brian. Have a seat."

Brian sat down in a chair adjacent to the desk.

"How did you sleep last night?" Cromwell asked.

"I had another nightmare. It was similar to the ones before. I think they're getting worse."

Cromwell nodded thoughtfully. "I suspected they would. Hopefully today we'll get to the root of your problem. Are you ready to begin?"

Brian nodded.

"Just lay down on the couch and we'll get started."

Brian got up and went to the couch. Laying down, he closed his eyes and sighed. Cromwell pulled a chair close to the couch and sat down.

"Brian, I want you to relax. Clear your mind of all thought. I want you to hear only my voice. Imagine you are on a staircase with ten steps. With each step you will feel more relaxed. Brian, I want you to walk down that staircase and to find the bottom. When you reach the bottom you will be the most relaxed you have ever been. Are you at the bottom?"

"Yes." Brian sounded a million miles away.

"Good. When I snap my fingers you will remember your last dream." He snapped his finger and Brian gasped. "What do you see Brian?"

"A big room," Brian said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Brian, I want you to remember that no matter who or what you see they cannot hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Brian whimpered. "I don't like being here. I'm scared."

"I know Brian, but everything is okay. Tell me about the room you're in."

"It's gray. There are machines by the wall to the right of me. I am sitting in a kind of chair, almost a throne. The two tall men in red are by a mechanical door across from me."

"Are they the same men you've told me about? The men with the masks?" Cromwell probed.

"Yes. They are looking at me like they can hear me speak. I think they're wondering whom I'm talking too. They seem almost frightened of me."

Brian's breathing began to labor and he twitched in fear. "The man in black is coming!"

"What man in black?"

"No," Brian said, his voice rising in a kind of shrill. "I don't want to see him. Please don't make me."

"Brian it's okay. Remember, nothing can hurt you."

Brian began to fidget, shaking his head back and forth, his face wincing as if in pain.

"What is it, Brian? What do you see?" Cromwell asked.

"The door, it's…it's opening! It's him! He's here! I don't want to be here!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

* * *

Darth Vader ran to his master's chambers; the disturbance in the Force he had felt earlier had returned. Sidious had refused to explain the incident and Vader suspected it was due to the fact that his master did not know himself. Sith's very rarely admitted their weaknesses; apparently his master's had now been exposed. How Vader would use that information would require much meditation on his own part.

As he entered the chamber, his master was sitting in his throne, thrashing as he had before.

"He's here! Please, I don't want to be here. I want to leave!"

Vader stopped. The presence of the other person, the stranger, emitting from his master through the Force was much stronger than before. Never had he experienced the strange disturbance that was transpiring before him. Somehow this strange presence had taken over his master's body completely. Lord Sidious was gone.

He turned to the royal guards. "Leave!"

They seemed to hesitate, unsure of how to proceed. Raising their weapons, they stood their ground. "I'm sorry Sir, but only the Emperor may command us to leave."

He raised his hand, snatching their weapons from their grips. The door opened automatically and they flew into the corridor. Slamming the door closed, he activated the locking mechanism.

"Who are you?" Vader demanded, turning back towards the stranger. His lightsaber flew to his hand and ignited.

His master shook his head, whimpering inaudibly.

"Tell me who you are!" Vader commanded, approaching, his lightsaber in ready position.

"My…my name is Brian. Please don't hurt me! I didn't want to come here, my doctor made me!"

Vader paused, not sure how to respond. "What have you done with my master? Where is Darth Sidious?"

The imposter began sobbing hysterically. "I…don't…know! Please don't hurt me!"

'_This is getting me nowhere,'_ he bitterly thought_._

"If you won't tell me where he is voluntarily," he threatened, "then you force me to use more unpleasant methods of persuasion."

"No! Please! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me!"

* * *

Cromwell was worried. He had been trying to bring Brian back and so far nothing had worked. He watched helplessly as his patient no longer responded to the doctor's promptings, but instead, pleaded with someone who existed only in his mind.

"Brian, can you hear me? When I snap my fingers you will wake up and will remember nothing that has happened. Do you understand?"

"No! Please! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me!"

Cromwell snapped his fingers but to no resolve. Brian was trapped in his own mind.

"Brian! Can you hear me? Respond!"

Brian's eyes shot open. Cromwell could have sworn they glowed a yellowish hue for a split second.  
"Brian?" He asked hesitantly.

Brian looked at Cromwell and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel," he paused for a second, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "I feel younger."

"Younger?" Cromwell had a puzzled look on his face. Brian's voice seemed lower, raspier.

"Yes. Where am I?" He began sitting up. He looked around the room as if he'd never seen it before.

"You're in my office. Don't you remember anything?"

"Oh yes, I remember much. But you, I don't remember you, or your," his eyes scanned the room again, "office."

"I'm afraid you've suffered a complete psychotic break. I'm going to have to commit you to a psychiatric hospital immediately."

"Oh, but I've never felt better in my life!" Brian began getting up.

Cromwell got to his feet and blocked Brian, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You'll have to stay here with me."

Brian looked at the hand on his shoulder and then into Cromwell's eyes. A chill ran up his spine.

Without explanation, Cromwell flew across the room, crashing into a bookshelf before settling to the floor. He watched helplessly as the door to the office opened and Sarah stepped in. She looked at the doctor and then at Brian, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Sarah," he gasped, barely audible, "you must leave now."

"Brian?" She asked confused. "What happened? What did you do?"

She began walking towards the doctor when Brian raised a hand. As if lifted by some invisible force, she flew out the door. He could hear her moaning in the other room.

Soon the world began to spin as consciousness slipped from him. The last thing Cromwell remembered was Brian leaving his office.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in great concentration. His mind was clear of all thought and emotion. The Force flowed through him in gentle currents. His breath was shallow and his heart rate low. Time had slowed down and the universe opened before him. The heat in the windowless room did not disturb him. He could not hear the sounds of womp-rats fighting for food in the distance. For him there was no distraction. He was at peace.

Five years had passed since settling in the outskirts of the Dune Sea on Tatooine. In that time he had learned to view the Force as a companion in ways he had never known possible. Much of this was greatly due to the fact that he had very little human contact during his exile. Since leaving young Luke Skywalker in the ward of his step uncle Owen and aunt Beru, the only time he spoke with anyone in the farming community was when he needed to barter for food and supplies in exchange for what ever services he could provide. After revealing most of the truth about Anakin's seduction to the darkside and his role in the fall of the Jedi, the Lars had banned him from their homestead, fearing he would bring a similar fate upon Luke. The rest of the farming community, skeptical of new comers to begin with, would only make exchanges if he promised to keep these deals a secret. Needless to say, his life was the very definition of exile.

The only friendly contact he ever had was with his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. After falling in battle with the Zabrak Sith, he had managed to overcome the limitations of death and return as a manifestation through the Force. They had many long conversations on the mysteries of the Force and on young Luke's important future. Qui-Gon also gave instruction on becoming one with the Force. Obi-Wan learned to find meaning and purpose in every action. From this instruction he learned to have compassion for all walks of life, even those whom he had overlooked in the past. There were no pathetic life forms. All played an important roll in the Force.

Through his meditation, Obi-Wan could now see the whole universe. All forms of life, from the tiniest molecules to the greatest stars hum their own music, creating a great symphony that is the Force itself. Much of it, however, was shrouded in darkness. The Sith had managed to grow in power, engulfing all life with their hatred and greed. Corruption ran rapid in all systems, unwittingly fueling the Sith's power and creating a dark cycle that grew stronger with every rotation. The Jedi had managed to keep that darkness at bay; but now, with only a handful of the Jedi alive, the darkness grew wild and untamed. That does not go to say that Obi-Wan could not see light. There were bright spots to be found. Good and compassionate hearts beat their own unique rhythms, creating a melody as sweet as any fruit found on Naboo. One day that light would over power the darkness.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, a puzzled look upon his face. In an instant, much of the darkness he had seen vanished. Something had changed. He could still feel the darkside's influence on the universe, but it had weakened. Something had happened, but what? Had Anakin somehow come back to the light? Had he renounced the ways of the Sith, realizing the horrible mistake he had made? But that's impossible, isn't it? _Once the path of the darkside you take, no going back there is. _Yoda had lectured that point over the hundreds of years he instructed Jedi, and Master Yoda was seldom wrong. But had he not been wrong about overcoming the limitations of death? Had he not he admitted that he still had much to learn? If he was right, and Vader was still a Sith, then had the Emperor died?

Reaching out with the Force it was impossible to tell. The taint of Sidious and Vader still resonated in many parts of the Galaxy. It would take years, possibly centuries after their deaths, for their taint to disappear. There was only one way to know; he would have to investigate. If one of the Sith had died then Obi-Wan and Yoda had a chance of killing the other before they found a new apprentice. If they acted quickly then they could reverse the damage the Sith had caused.

Obi-Wan began to pack for his journey. He would first head to Mos Eisely and see if he could find out anything from the space travelers in port. If need be, he would find transport off world where he would investigate further. He would need a disguise. He was a wanted man and it would not be wise to wear his Jedi robes in a spaceport filled with pirates and bounty hunters. He would also need money. Finding a transport, if necessary, would not be cheap. He had some money for emergencies but was not sure if Republic credits had been replaced by an Imperial currency. He hoped that it would take longer then five years to get a new currency in place. There were hundreds of thousands of systems after all. Any such process would be slow, requiring a gradual integration.

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough," he said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Sarah's head was killing her. She had no idea how long it had been since Brian had somehow thrown her across the reception area. _How did he do that? _The half-hour radio program she had been listening too was still on; no more the ten or fifteen minutes could have passed. Sitting up she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her. Feeling her head she found a large knot on the back of her skull. _I probably have a concussion. _She reached up and grabbed her desk for support. After taking in a deep breath she began to stand. Another dizzy spell came on and she nearly fell down. After a moment she began to walk towards Cromwell's office. Inside she could see him lying in the same place she had last seen him. Rushing to him, she bent down slowly. She could see his chest rising and he had a strong pulse.

"Thank God," she said.

"Dr. Cromwell, can you hear me?" She gently patted his face. He moaned but remained unconscious. "Dr. Cromwell, please wake up." Nothing.

She stood back up and made her way to his desk. Reaching for the phone she dialed 911.

* * *

_Primitive. _That word played in his mind over and over as Sidious explored his new world in his new body. He could see hundreds of large and bulky vehicles that traveled on air-inflated wheels, and used combustible fuels that polluted the air in nauseating carbon gasses. Surrounding the streets, buildings stretched only a few hundred feet above the surface and yet seemed to be unstable. '_They would never last more than a few centuries.' _Once he even thought he could see a flying machine that relied on wings and turbine engines to pull the bulky aircraft off the ground. Surly they had the resources to build better technology? To make matters worse, this planet seemed to be solely populated by humans! Some other, more primitive species he could understand; but to see humans living with such limited knowledge of the workings of mechanics and physics was baffling.

_Rude. _That was another word that came to mind. Walking on a paved walking area near the buildings he encountered many people who would push him curtly out of their way. They were constantly rude to each other as well; the primitive vehicles constantly cut in front of each other, causing the drivers to shout what he could only assume to be profanities at each other. If he were not so severely outnumbered, and so unfamiliar with the weapons these primitive people possessed, he would have made an example of them all.

Another thought crossed his mind that made him laugh in delight. '_If ever there were a people that needed a strong ruler, these insects would be it.' _

He reached out and grabbed the arm of a man rushing past him.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" The man huffed. "What's your problem?"

"Who is your leader? Who run's this pathetic planet? Where can I find him?" Sidious asked sternly.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have time to talk to crazies." The man attempted to pull away but the Sith Lord's grip was amazingly strong.

Sidious' face contorted in to a vicious scowl. The man keeled over grabbing his stomach and began coughing harshly, spitting blood onto the sidewalk. People gave them a wide berth as they walked by, trying to ignore the disturbing scene. Sidious was amazed at how these people did not seem to care that this man was dying.

He bent over and whispered into the man's ear. "Do you want the pain to stop? I think you do. I can feel the fear in you. Tell me what I want to know and you'll not feel pain anymore."

"I'll tell you anything, please just stop whatever it is you're doing!" The man begged.

"I'm waiting."

"Our leader is the President of the United States! In Washington D.C.! Please make this stop!" He begged.

"Very well," he said. He stood up and reached out his hand, making a fist. The man let out a shriek and collapsed. He continued down the sidewalk.

"Hey! I think this guys dead over here!" Someone shouted behind him. "Someone call 911!"

Sidious ignored them all. He had a President to find in a place called Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lost **

The detention cell was worse than any nightmare Brian could recall. His new surroundings consisted of a small, cold, gray room with a little metal bench protruded from the wall, presumably for him to sleep on; however, the light overhead was harsh and bright, making it impossible for him to rest. Brian considered that, at least, to be a good thing. The very thought of sleeping scared him worst of all. If he slept, who knows where he could wake up next? He supposed anywhere would be better than here, but then again, he felt it was better to be careful what you wish for.

The most disturbing aspect of this whole nightmare was the fact that he was in a different body, one that seemed to have been passed by death long ago. The body looked old, much too old to be as limber and 'healthy' as it felt inside. The skin was yellowish-gray and haggard, and his face felt very disfigured. His forehead seemed to protrude unnaturally, with a dent that ran vertically up the center. The eyes were sunken and his teeth were gnarly. He shuddered at the thought of looking in the mirror.

He sometimes wondered if he was completely human. It was not just his appearance that brought that question to mind. He could not quite explain it, but he seemed to be aware of everything. He could feel the room around him and could sense the people outside it. When he concentrated, he could almost feel their feelings, which seemed to consist of strong confusion, as if they wondered why the man in black had locked him up. He could also feel when the man in black was near. He had a cold, dark presence that felt conflicted. On one hand, the man seemed almost excited in the sudden 'disappearance' of the person who's body Brian now possessed. On the other, he seemed scared to death. Brian was not sure if the dark man wanted to find his host or kill him. Either way, the only reason Brian could see that he was still alive was because he now inhabited this other man's body.

This had to be a dream. Of course it was. Cromwell had screwed up somehow and now he was stuck in his own head. There was going to be one hell of a lawsuit when he woke up; that is, unless Cromwell makes him forget the whole thing.

But was this a dream? It felt so real. Or did it? These new psychic powers could not be real; people could not have these feelings, these strong connections with their surroundings. This clairvoyance was just an interesting side effect of this whole ordeal.

Real or not, Brian did not know; for the moment, all that was forgotten. He could feel the man in black approaching.

* * *

Darth Vader was unsure how to proceed. How could he torture the man he called master? Even if someone else was running the show, the stage still belonged to Sidious. Conflict tore at him as he weighed the situation in his mind. This could be his chance to eliminate Palpatine and take control of the Galaxy as its new Emperor. This could also be a cleverly designed test; deceit was part of a Sith's nature after all. Sidious could be waiting to see if Vader was going to exploit his new weakness. Despite the many victories he had won over the years against fugitive Jedi, he was not confident that he could take down Sidious in combat. The injuries he had sustained at the hand of Kenobi had left him nearly half as powerful as he should have been, and a Sith Lord was much harder to kill than a Jedi.

There was also a problem of a different sort; he could sense that regardless of who was occupying Sidious, they were still strong in the Force. The only advantage that Vader could see was that this 'Brian' seemed to have no idea that the Force even existed.

He walked down the cold hallway of the detention area. Two clones followed close behind him escorting an interrogation droid. As he approached the cell he stopped. 'Brian' had suddenly become frightened and agitated. He could feel the fear rising with every step he took, but how? How did he know that Vader was coming unless...

'_He senses me through the Force. I must get the information out of him before he grows too powerful.'_

He continued to the cell and opened the door. 'Brian' was sitting on the bench frozen in place, his eyes darting from Vader to the droid behind him.

"Wait out here," he said to the clone escorts.

"Yes sir," one of them said as they took position outside the cell.

Vader walked in and the door closed behind him.

* * *

The paramedics wheeled Dr. Cromwell out of the office on a stretcher. They had managed to revive him but he was delirious.

"He never touched me! He just looked at me!" He repeated these words over and over to no one in particular. Whenever someone questioned him on whom he was speaking, the doctor only repeated the statement.

Sarah had been checked out and released to the police for questioning. She told them what little she knew. A patient, Brian Hughes, had an appointment with Dr. Cromwell at 8:30. About fifteen minutes into the session, she heard what sounded like a loud scuffle. She opened the door and found the doctor lying unconscious with Mr. Hughes standing on the opposite side of the room. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the reception area with a knot on her head.

An A.P.B had been sent out for an escaped mental patient, possibly suffering from multiple personality disorder, that was violent and considered extremely dangerous. Ten minutes later the police received a report that a man fitting Brian Hughes description had been seen talking to a Donald Archer, a man who had been found dead about six blocks from Cromwell's office; the cause of death unknown. All police are advised to use extreme caution.

* * *

Obi-Wan cocked a smile. "This seems appropriate," he observed as he looked at the broken speeder. His journey had barely begun and he was already in a spot of trouble.

The transport he had hired to take him from Anchorhead to Mos Eisely had come to a standstill mid journey.

"I don't suppose you offer refunds?" He asked the speeder's owner, Jerne Warjac, with a little touch of sarcasm.

"Look Ben, I can't tell you how sorry I am. If there is anything I can do to make this up to you, just let me know," he offered.

"Well, for starters, you could get me out of here."

"That's the problem, I don't know exactly where here is," Jerne said with a sheepish grin. "My navigation device has also quit working."

"Ah. I had a feeling you were going to say that," Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

"And it's only about to get worse," Jerne said, pointing to the distant cliffs.

As Obi-Wan turned his head to see where he was pointing, a shot rang out that ricocheted off the speeder.

"Stay down!" He said, pushing Jerne down into the seat. Using the Force he jumped towards the source of the shooting, landing about fifteen meters away from the speeder. Another shot rang out that he easily deflected with his lightsaber.

"Blast! I hate sandpeople," he muttered, wondering if Qui-Gon was frowning at his lack of compassion for the indigenous lifeforms. He heard the distinct war cry of a Tusken warrior. In the distance he saw several banthas charging towards him in a single file. "I can see you! What's the point of hiding your numbers?"

"They're not hiding from us. They're hiding from the people who will eventually find us."

Obi-Wan turned to see Jerne standing next to him with a blaster in each hand.

"I thought you could use some help," he said with a grin. "After all, it's my fault you're in this situation."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It could happen to anyone. After five years, I still barely know the desert in my own backyard."

"Yeah, but I was born here!" he said.

"Yes well, I don't mean to be rude, but we really need to postpone this conversation. They're here," he said, giving Jerne a weary smile.

The lead bantha ran past him as a Tusken jumped down for the attack. Obi-Wan stepped aside and slashed at the falling raider. It landed in two pieces, its top severed from the bottom. He barely had time too look up when a second Raider landed beside him, its gaffi stick in motion. As he turned to defend himself the Tusken's chest burst into flames and it fell dead.

"Thanks!" He said to Jerne who was busy picking another Raider off its Bantha.

"It's the least I could do!" he said with a smile.

As the Bantha of the fallen Raider ran by, Obi-Wan jumped up and landed on its saddle. Unexpectedly, it bucked and kicked with surprising force, throwing him to the ground. He had to roll out of its way to prevent it from trampling him.

"Big mistake!" He said as he got up.

"Banthas have a special connection with their Tusken riders. They don't like others riding them," Jerne said.

"Now you tell me."

Jerne just shrugged.

Kenobi ran towards a fourth Bantha and Force Pushed the Rider as it took aim at Jerne with its rifle. It landed on the ground hard, firing its rifle prematurely. The projectile hit the Tusken on the cliff, causing it to fall over the edge.

"Well if I hadn't seen it, I don't know that I'd have believed it!" Obi-Wan gasped as he ran to the fallen Tusken. It jumped to its feet and swung at his head. His lightsaber met it halfway, cutting the rifle in half and igniting the gunpowder encased cartridges it housed. The gun exploded in the Tusken's face, catching it on fire. It ran in a circle beating at its burning head as a nauseating smell began to fill the air. Unsure of whether to help him or kill him Obi-Wan watched with mild horror. Jerne made the decision for him. A blaster to the chest sent it flying into the sand where its face continued to burn.

"We better get going. There will be more of them soon," Jerne said.

"Well how do you propose we do that?" Obi-Wan asked with a quizzical look.

"Oh, yeah. I have a surprise for you," Jerne said with a sly smile.

"A surprise for me? You shouldn't have," Kenobi said sarcastically. "Well let's see it."

Jerne jumped into the speeder and started it with his first attempt.

"Or maybe you should have! How did you do that?" he asked with amused wonderment.

"The projectile from the Tusken's rifle must have knocked something into place. While you went off to defend the fort, I tried starting it out of desperation and it worked. If I wasn't so honest I might have left you here."

"Did I ask for a refund? I think I should give you a tip!" Obi-Wan said as he jumped into the speeder.

"Well don't go tipping me yet. We're still lost," Warjac said.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force be his guide. After a moment, he opened them and pointed to the south.

"Go that way."

"Are you sure?"

Kenobi nodded. "Yes, that is the way, I'm sure of it."

"I thought you Jedi were extinct," Jerne said.

"We are as far as anyone else is concerned. My name isn't Ben, it's Obi-Wan." He offered Jerne his hand.

"It's an honor," he said, shaking Kenobi's hand. "I never thought I'd fight side by side with a Jedi. Don't worry, you secret's safe with me."

* * *

I need to see your President. You will take me to Washington D.C."

The man in the taxi looked at Darth Sidious with mild amusement.

"You're not from around here are you?" The driver asked.

"No questions," Sidious barked.

"Okay, but I just thought I'd tell you that in America, passengers usually sit in the back of taxicabs."

Sidious glared at him and the driver shrugged.

"But it's your dollar so you can sit anywhere you wish. I can't drive you all the way to D.C. but you'd probably be better off flying there anyways. D.C.'s a good ten-hour drive from here."

"Where can I find a flying transport?" he asked.

"That would be JFK. We're in the thick of morning traffic so it could take a while," he said.

"Then I suggest you get going," Sidious said annoyed. If he had not needed this man, he might have killed him then and there.

"Yes sir. Buckle up, it's the law." He gave Sidious a smile that was not returned and shrugged. He was used to driving pissed off people. That was his job.

* * *

Mos Eisely was bustling with life. The speeder had to swerve as it narrowly missed a gang of swoops heading in the opposite direction. Merchants and businesses of every kind littered the streets. The closer they got to the spaceport, the more wretched things began to appear.

"I know that you're a Jedi, but you should still be careful," Jerne warned as he pulled over.

"Don't worry. I'm quite aware of the scum and villainy that can be found here," Obi-Wan said, shaking Jerne's hand before getting out. During the first few months of his exile, Obi-Wan had visited the spaceport's local cantina in search for information on the Empire's activities. It was there that he was introduced to the seedier inhabitants of the outer rim world. While the farmers were good folk that worked hard and looked out for each other, the very opposite roamed these streets.

"You're sure you can find your way home?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I know a man that can fix my nav unit; he owes me a favor."

"Good," Obi-Wan nodded. "The desert is no place to get lost in alone. Thank you for everything Jerne. You are a good man."

"As are you Ben, may the Force be with you," he said with sincerity.

"Thank you, and may the Force be with you my friend," he replied with a slight bow.

He watched Jerne drive off into the distance before going about his business. The first thing that needed to be done was to upgrade his wardrobe; his old farming clothes were hardly suitable for space travel. He found a clothing shop and stepped inside. Upon entry a Twi'lek female approached him.

"If you're lost farmer, you've come into the wrong shop; I don't give out directions. And If you've come here to purchase clothes, you're wasting your time. My items are extremely expensive."

Obi-Wan pulled out his purse and began counting his credits. "Well then, I'm sorry I've wasted your time. Perhaps you could recommend another shop I might try?"

Her eyes lit up and her posture changed. "Republic credits? Where did a farmer get those?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been around galaxy a time or two; but as you said, my money isn't good enough for you so I'll be going." He turned to leave.

"I'm sure something can be worked out. You seem like a decent enough man, too decent for Mos Eisely. I've decided to cut you a deal," she said in her best salesmen tone.

"A deal?" He turned around and flashed her his best smile. "Let's see what you have my dear."

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the shop wearing slacks and a dark shirt with a vest. Three more pairs of slacks and shirts, similar in style, were in his bag.

"I look like a pirate," he muttered under his breath. He hoped he did not look as uncomfortable as he felt. The vest was made for concealing weapons and had a pouch that held his lightsaber nicely. It would be a little harder to get at than normal, but he was quite confident that in an emergency he would have no problems retrieving it. Just to be sure, he had practiced withdrawing it in the dressing room.

Feeling ready for the next step in his journey, Obi-Wan made his way down the busy streets to the local bar. It had been nearly five years since he had last stepped through its doors, but the Mos Eisley Cantina had not changed a bit. The same bartender was serving drinks and even the same band was playing in the corner. He scanned the patrons for someone that he felt he could trust. In the corner he spotted a loan man in an Imperial officer's uniform. Most of the patrons, understandably, were keeping their distance from him. Obi-Wan decided he would take a chance; hopefully the man would not recognize him as a wanted Jedi. After buying two of '_whatever the officer is drinking_' from the bar, he approached the table and made a gesture at the seat across from the officer.

"Is this seat taken Lieutenant?" He asked, sliding the extra drink to the officer.

With a look of surprise the officer said, "No, the seat's yours. I must say that I'm surprised that someone wants to join me. Most of the people in here treat me like I have the plague."

"Well most of the patrons here are a little less... civilized that present company," he said, offering a toast. He could see that the man was well on his way to being intoxicated.

_'This could work out to my advantage,' _he thought with a smile.

"Say, I'll drink to that!" The officer clinked his glass on Obi-Wan's with a little too much enthusiasm, sloshing half his drink on the table. "What's your name friend?"

"My name is Bentoni. Only my friends call me Ben. I assume you're my friend," he said with a smile.

"That you are Ben! My name is Kan Tamer. So what brings a guy like you into a dive like this?"

Obi-Wan could feel the tension growing in the other patrons as they watched this little friendship blossom.

'_I better make this quick. I can't afford to attract too much attention.'_

"Well Kan, like most of the inhabitants on this planet, I too have something in my past from which I am hiding."

"Troubles with the law eh?" Kan winked.

"Actually, it's more of a case where the law has trouble with me," he said with a grin. "What about you? What brings and Imperial officer here?"

"Oh, I'm here on leave. I've been sent to Tatooine on behalf of the Empire to meet with the Hutts in an effort to draft this dust bowl into the Empire. The Hutts are pretty stubborn about the whole thing though. It's no secret the types of businesses they run. They know they'll lose a lot of money if they join."

"Well it certainly wouldn't hurt this planet if they did," Obi-Wan said.

"That's what we've been trying to tell them! The Empire wants to help, not hurt them. This place isn't worth all the trouble of an invasion though. More than likely, the Empire will just move on, forgetting about this 'desert paradise'."

"Alas, it's probably all for the best," Obi-Wan said, stirring his drink. "Not to change the subject Kan, but I've heard the strangest rumors in the past few days."

"What kinds of rumors?" Kan asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's probably nothing, but I've heard that something's happened involving the Emperor and Darth Vader." He watched Kan's reactions carefully. He immediately saw his eyes dilate.

"We're not supposed to talk about that. Who told you that?" Kan asked in a hushed voice, leaning forward.

"Oh, everyone has been talking about it, but no one seems sure of what exactly happened," he probed. "You can trust me." He subtly waved his hand as he spoke.

"Well, I guess I can trust you. You see, we're not really sure ourselves. It seems that the Emperor has had some sort of breakdown."

"Breakdown? That's terrible!" He hoped he was not over doing it with his acting. "I can see why you're trying to keep this a secret."

"Oh, no doubt. If he has cracked, well, it's probably better that the Senate doesn't find out. They gave him power for life you know, but if they should feel that he's unfit to run things, the corrupt bastards might move to take control again. And then there's Darth Vader. No one wants to see him Emperor, he's just so… ruthless."

"So I've heard," Obi-Wan frowned. "Can you tell me what the nature of this breakdown is?"

"Oh, that we don't know. Vader's got him locked up on that Star Destroyer of his. No one knows what's going on beyond that."

Kenobi nodded thoughtfully.

"Where is Vader's Star Destroyer?" He asked casually.

"Oh, that's classified my friend," Kan said matter-of-factually.

"You can trust me. No one will know that you told me," Obi-Wan said with another wave of his hand.

"You know? You're right. I can trust you! They're at Mon Calamari." Kan seemed most pleased with himself.

Smiling, Obi-Wan waved his hand again. "Well Kan, it's been a pleasure, but you're running late for an appointment."

"Sure. I'll see you around buddy!" Kan said enthusiastically as he got up.

He nodded and shook Kan's hand but in his mind he thought_, 'Not if I can help it.'_

* * *

JFK was bustling with traffic as taxis and shuttle buses fought for space. As Sidious' taxi pulled over, he began to get out. The driver grabbed him by the arm, keeping him in the cab.

"Hey? Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked.

"You do not need monetary compensation," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Look man, if you're trying to get out of paying me, I'm going to have to call the cops. I can't afford to give free rides."

Sidious smiled and the taxi lurched forward, slamming into the back of another car. "What the hell?" The drive asked in surprise.

In the commotion, Sidious slipped into the airport unnoticed. The driver never reported his passenger's failure to pay to the authorities; he had bigger problems to worry about.

* * *

Vader was growing frustrated. Both the truth serums and his attempts at mind probing had failed to produce any satisfactory answers. As he had long suspected, 'Brian' had no more an idea of what was going on than he did. In fact, 'Brian' seemed convinced that everything he was experiencing was a dream.

'_What are you up to Master?_' He pondered. It was obvious to the Sith that whatever was happening was a direct result of something Sidious had set into motion. Only the Dark Side was strong enough to cause two beings to switch bodies, and that was something 'Brian' was incapable of doing.

'_At least intentionally_,' Vader admitted.

Regardless of the cause, time was running out. 'Brian' was growing stronger in the Force, and being untrained, that could be very dangerous. Should his fears grow too strong, he could unwittingly cause catastrophic amounts of damage to anyone or anything in the immediate vicinity, including the ship. The chances were minute, but Vader had long ago learned to leave nothing to chance. If he did not make progress soon, he would have no other choice but to kill his Master.

* * *

Darth Sidious paced the busy ticket counters. With his keen observation skills, he began reading the sales people behind the counters. His lips graced a slight smile as he found the right person. He got in line and waited with practiced patience.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The salesman asked with a nauseating grin.

"I need to go to Washington D.C. as soon as possible," Sidious replied.

"Well let's see. I'm afraid all of our flights today are booked. I can get you onto a flight tomorrow if you like?" He asked.

"You'll get me onto the next flight. You will put me in the nicest accommodations possible," Sidious commanded.

"I'll just bump somebody for you. Let's see, here's someone that can wait until tomorrow. You can have their seat! It will be in first class. Will you be checking in any luggage?"

"No," the Sith curtly replied.

"Okay, excellent. And how will you be paying for that?" His smile growing wider.

"I'm not. You are," Sidious said.

"Well, it looks like I'll be paying for your ticket. I just need to see your I.D." he said.

"I.D.?" Sidious queried.

"Your Identification, it's required for your purchase and to board the aircraft." The man continued to smile blankly.

"That will not be necessary." Sidious replied.

The man looked confused, his smile momentarily drooping. "I'm not sure how to give you a boarding pass without any I.D."

"May I suggest, since you're purchasing the ticket, that you use your own name?" He said with a hint of irritation.

"Okay, I'll just put the ticket in my name. Here's your boarding pass and have a nice flight!" He beamed.

Sidious took his ticket and headed for the terminal.

An hour later he was sitting on board the 767 watching the world grow smaller.

* * *

Brian was tired. His mind had been probed and his body drugged. The man in black, who he now knew as Darth Vader, had exhausted every effort at his disposal during his interrogation. The frail body he now possessed needed sleep and he fought it with every ounce of strength he had. This was a fight that he could feel himself losing. Even with his mysterious new power, he was unable to prompt his body into alertness. His mind began to dim and soon he slumped onto the bench. His eyes grew heavy and the cell in which he was imprisoned faded from existence.

The room instantly changed to what he recognized as the interior of a passenger aircraft. He looked to his right and could see a flight attendant serving drinks to a man sitting next to him.

"Hello Brian," a voice in the dark recess of his mind greeted. "I see even with our bodies switched you are able to come visit me whenever you fall asleep."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Are you having as much fun in my body as I am in yours?" The voice asked in a mocking tone.

"What did you do to me?" Brian demanded.

The voice cackled an evil laugh that sent chills through his body even as he slept. "What did I do? I'm afraid that you have done this yourself. I have to admit that I am enjoying this world from which you came."

"I didn't do this! That's impossible! You can have this body back!"

"All in due time my boy. I am not one to let opportunity pass me by. This world could be a worthy addition to my Empire. It will require some modifications to how things are governed of course. I am now on the way to see your leader, the President of the United States I believe he is called."

"The President? He doesn't rule the Earth. There are some who would argue differently, but in truth, many nations rule our world."

"I see. That changes things, but is of little consequence. Soon this 'Earth' will be on its knees, as with every system in its galaxy."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I don't know how, but I will stop you!"

The voice once again broke into a fit of laughter. "I can sense the fear in you, it fuels your rage. You will be a worthy ally."

"I'll never align with you! I don't know what this power is but I'll use it to stop you!" Brian vowed.

"This power is called the Force, it is what links us, and it is the reason we have switched places. It is also a power of which I have complete control. I will make you my apprentice, and in time, you will learn to use it as I have. And because of our bond, as you grow in strength, so will I."

"Shut up! I won't listen to anything else you have to say!" Brian shouted. He could feel the power he possessed flair in strength, growing along with his anger. It weighed him down and gnawed at his gut. Desperate to make it stop, he forced himself to calm and slowly the weight lifted.

"Good," the voice encouraged. "You are learning to control it, that it is linked to your emotions. Now, release your anger, it is the only way you will ever be strong enough to defeat me."

"I don't want to release it, I want it gone," he said with forced calm. "I can see now that it's a curse, and I will not let it drag me to hell like it has you."

"Fight it all you want, soon you will be my apprentice," the voice said with a confidence that Brian found unnerving.

With an effort, he struggled to wake himself. As he opened his eyes he could hear the voice.

'_Soon',_ it said.

* * *

Darth Vader sensed his Master through the Force. Like a volcanic eruption, his presence overwhelmed the ship in a flood of darkness. He could also sense 'Brian', as his aura intertwined with his master's. Fear, anger and conflict colored their unique encounter. The more Brian struggled, the stronger his master became. The conflict rose to climax and, an instant later, Sidious vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

He considered interrogating 'Brian' again, demanding to know what had just transpired, but his instincts told him to be patient. The Force whispered that soon, everything would be revealed. Until that time, he was to protect his master's body at all cost.

* * *

Obi-Wan sipped his drink and casually scanned the Cantina. In a corner booth, a woman sitting alone was watching him. Younger than she appeared, her rough appearance gave a clue to the hard life she had lived. Her hair, the color of flames, was cut short and her eyes were cool blue and alert. She wore a style jumpsuit that was common for smugglers and it seemed to downplay her appearance as a woman. A large blaster, as much for show as it was defense, was strapped to her hip; she wanted to let others know that she could take care of herself.

Returning her gaze, he smiled and lifted his drink in a salute. She made an expression that read, '_What the hell are you looking at?'_

"She'll do," he said to himself as he sipped his drink.

Getting up, he approached her booth. She eyeballed him with the weary expression of one who did not want to be bothered. He gestured to the seat across from her. She shrugged with an '_I don't care what you do'_ look. He sat down and began stirring his drink.

"Well?" she asked after a moment.

"I couldn't help but notice you've been watching me," he smiled.

"I just wondered what your game is. I saw you speaking with that drunken Imperial. I can tell you're not a smuggler or gangster, but you were obviously playing him. I'm just trying to figure out what it is you're after."

"Let's just say, I'm someone who has a vested interest in the Empire's activities, which is why I'm approaching you now," he smiled. "I need a ride to Mon Calamari. I'll make it worth your wild."

"Oh, it will cost you alright. The Empire just pulverized three of its major cities. The Mon Calamari and Quarren have been putting up one hell of a fight though. It seems they have a problem with the Empire's attempt to take their ship building facilities. Anyone going near there will find themselves in the middle of one vicious battle."

"And you'd still be willing to take me there?" He asked.

"If you pay me enough, I'll take you anywhere you want," she shrugged.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I need to go there?"

"Hey, if you have a death wish that's your business. I'm just in it for the money. The less I know about your 'vested interests' the better," she replied.

"Fare enough. How much?" He readied himself for the high price she no doubt would ask. It had been some time since he needed his negotiation skills.

"Normally, I'd insist on 10,000, but this is a special case. 20,000," she said coldly.

"I see. What if I agreed to pay you 15,000?"

"No way. There's no negotiating this price. If you don't want to pay 20,000 then I suggest you find yourself another ship; but I can almost guarantee you that you'll get the same reply from anyone here. Just keep this in mind, before you begin bargain shopping around for a cheaper flight; in a tight spot, which you're obviously looking to get into, I can fly circles around any one of these clowns."

"I always have appreciated the more gifted pilots over substandard ones," he smiled. "If you'd be willing to be flexible with your price, I'd be willing to give you something else of greater value in return."

"What's that?" she asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Me," he said with a smile.

"You?" She scoffed. "What do you mean you?"

"Well, the Empire offers rewards for certain fugitives; I'm a wanted man. If you turn me in, than I can assure you they'll reward you handsomely."

"You want me to turn you over to the Empire?" She asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Just who are you anyways?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, General of the Clone Wars and Jedi Knight, but you may call me Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Revelations**

Brian Hughes had always been a coward by nature. Though he had big dreams, and was smart enough to know the paths that led to success, he had been too afraid to follow them through. He would rather be comfortable than ambitious. Looking back at his life, at his failed attempts at college, the promising commitments that he missed, his fear of rejection from Sarah, he realized that he was in exactly the same place he had been when he graduated high school. While most of his friends had long since finished college and were well into their careers with spouses and children to drive around in min-vans, he was still working at a dead-end job, living in a one-bedroom apartment, with no hope of change in the foreseeable future.

Now, for the first time in his twenty-eight year existence he had the chance to take control of his life, in both the literal and the figurative sense. If he ever regained control of his body, he promised that he would let his life be controlled by his fears no longer. It was time to finally grow up.

For the past few hours he had found within himself the strong urge to meditate. It was a strange sensation. Never in his life had he meditated. He could not explain why he was compelled to it, or how he knew how to sink deep into a trance once he gave it a try; it just felt right. Through its calming effects he found that his mind was surprisingly clear. What was even more surprising was the he found he was no longer afraid. This strange power that had engulfed him, the power that the voice had referred to as the Force, flowed through his body in gentle currents. It tugged and pulled at his consciousness, clearing his thoughts and removing his emotions. It assured him that it would be his guide if he was but willing to listen to its promptings. He knew in return it would listen to him, though he knew not what that meant. With this Force he found a special bond that was the very essence of who he was. It also was the very essence of everyone he encountered. It was in the walls, in the air. It was in everything he touched, smelled and tasted. It was in everything he saw. This Force stretched out, bridging the gaps between this world and his own. As he meditated he knew that it was the will of the Force that he was here.

Brian no longer questioned his sanity. He could see that the purpose for this journey was manifesting itself little by little. He felt something else too; a presence in the Force that stretched out across the galaxy. Someone that, like Vader, knew the intimacies of the Force, and yet this person was different. Darkness was not this person's companion but light, soft and reassuring. This person was strong in the Force and they would soon be here.

* * *

A disturbance in the Force sent a warning through Vader's mind. _He's coming_, it warned. _Who?_ That he could not answer. Stretching out with the Force he searched for the approaching stranger. Nothing. He knew that now was not the time, but soon all would be revealed.

Vader strolled into the Star Destroyer's command center. Admiral Saxton was monitoring the planet below. At the sight of Vader he turned around and gave a salute.

"Lord Vader, the rebellion on the planet's surface has intensified. The _Constellation_ has sent a request for more troops. I was about to send three squadrons."

"This rebellion has become a thorn in our side. If we continue to lose men we will be forced to retreat."

"Retreat my Lord? Surly the Empire is strong enough to squelch the rebellion of one world," Saxton said unbelieving.

"The Empire will not waist anymore resources. There are other systems with similar ship manufacturing facilities in which the locals can be more easily swayed."

"Yes my Lord. I'll inform the _Constellation_ that if these squadrons should fail than we are to retreat," Saxton said.

"I also want you to put the ship on emergency status. All guards are to be at their posts," Vader commanded. "I sense a disturbance in the Force and feel that the Emperor may be in danger."

"Yes my Lord, it will be done," Saxton said.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the co-pilot's chair on board Sonia Dai'lyn's ship, the

_Star Tamer_. The Corellian S3X was a small, mat gray cargo ship. The cockpit protruded from the right side of the disk shaped fuselage and three small but powerful engines protruded from the rear. He sat patiently as his pilot performed the preflight procedures.

Conflicted thoughts passed through his mind as he waited for the journey that would take him off Tatooine for the first time in five years. On one hand, he was excited to see a place that offered more scenery than the sandy dunes he had grown accustomed to; on the other, he wondered if this was a good idea. His instincts told him that now was the time to strike; with the Emperor no longer in control, Vader had to be dealt with before he could assume power. This was the chance to end the Empire's short reign of terror, and yet he felt that there was something else he should be seeing, though what it could be he could not see. The dark side continued to cloud many things that should have been clear.

Sonia entered the cockpit, resting in her chair beside Obi-Wan. She quickly gave all the readout screens a once over and began starting the ship.

"Buckle up Jedi, you're about to see some real flying," she said as the corner of her mouth hinted a smile.

Obi-Wan felt a mixture of conflicting emotions as her comment brought up memories of Anakin. Without a word, he began strapping on the safety harness and braced himself for the flight. The ship lifted off the ground with the gentle grace of a gifted pilot and began its swift ascent into the atmosphere. In a matter of seconds the blue sky faded into a dark purple before revealing a blanket of stars against a dark backdrop. He felt an almost immediate drop in temperature as they left the hot atmosphere of Tatooine for the cold vacuum of space. Sonia began making hyperspace calculations.

"Here we go," she said as the ship lurched forward and the stars blurred into a dancing pattern of light. "There's no turning back now."

* * *

Darth Sidious exited the crowded terminal and looked around. A bustle of cars, taxis and buses were fighting for space in an effort to pick up passengers. As he made his way to a taxi parked by the curb, he was shoved from behind with violent force, tumbling him to the ground. Cursing his lack of focus at not foreseeing the sudden attack, he glared at the person who had made the fatal mistake. A young boy, no older than thirteen standard years, was getting into the taxi. He was about to strike when he felt a firm grip on his arm. A tall man helped him onto his feet. Turning his attention to the man, the boy was all but forgotten.

_Could it be?_

"I'm so sorry for that sir. Kids can be a little hard to handle at times, but I can assure you that he didn't mean to shove you like that. Please forgive him of his rudeness," the man apologized. "Mark! Get out of that taxi and come here right now!"

Sidious made no reply, barely hearing a word the man spoke. He dismissed the boy's insubordinate with a grunt. This man was the key that he needed. Through the Force he could feel the connection that existed between this man and another.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to shove you. You can have the taxi," the boy named Mark was saying.

Sidious continued to ignore the boy as he remained focused on the man who vibrated within the Force.

"Are you okay?" The man was asking.

"Yes," he finally replied. "Your apologies have been accepted."

"Good," the man sighed with a smile. "I was afraid you'd hit your head or something. No hard feelings then?" The man asked, offering his hand.

"No hard feelings," he answered as he shook the man's hand. "My name is... Brian."

"Brian, it's good to meet you. I'm Andy."

The Dark Lord smiled at the man named Andy. He no longer cared about the taxi. He no longer cared about the President. All his focus was on the man before him, the man who held an intimate connection in the Force with Darth Vader.

* * *

Andy Harper was not afraid to admit his mistakes nor was he foolish enough to not learn from them. He had known trouble all his life. From the time of his arrest for stealing a car at age nine until the day he had committed his first, and only, murder at the age of twenty-three, Andy had been exposed to every trouble one could think of. He knew the enslaving addictions of drugs and alcohol. He also knew about redemption. It was never too late. He had witnessed the hardest convicts on death row have a change of heart. It was the near death experience of a loved one that had finally given him the wake up call he needed.

After he was paroled, he enlisted in a court ordered community service program and began to volunteer at the local YMCA. He did not take this service lightly, however. He made it his personal mission to prevent troubled boys from making the same mistakes he had made. Mark was one of those boys. Mark was also his son.

Born while Andy was in prison, Mark had grown up not knowing a father for the first seven years of his life. His mother was an addict who had lived with a slue of boyfriends that would pay for her fixes. Once they grew tired of her act, she would move on to another. By the time Andy was released, Mark had ended up in a foster home, his mother in a rehab clinic. Andy hired a lawyer, and after a long and tedious battle, had at long last gained sole custody of his only son at the age of eleven. Mark had begun showing signs of trouble; from fights at school to steeling, he was on a dangerous path that Andy knew all to well. It had been hell, but with firm parenting, many open discussions about everything from drugs to sex, and an outpouring of love, he had begun to reach his son. It was a continuous job but he would never give up.

As he and Mark sat in the taxi that Brian had offered to share with them, he began to have a very bad feeling. He had always had a strong instinct and was a very good judge of character, a trait he foolishly ignored when he was young and stupid, but had learned to rely on most heavily while locked up in the state pen. Many people wore masks, attempting to hide who they were, keeping dark and many times dangerous secrets in their hearts. Andy knew that Brian had many such secrets. As soon as he had looked into the Brian's strange eyes, he knew that this was not a man to be messed with, a look he had seen hundreds of times in prison. He was even guilty of having that look himself, though as a protector rather than predator. Brian, on the other hand, was something else, something he could only describe as a monster.

After their brief introduction, Brian had insisted that he and Mark share his taxi. Andy had turned him down, but Brian would not take no for an answer. He insisted that there were no hard feelings, and he wanted to prove it by providing them with a ride. With much apprehension, Andy accepted, not wanting to appear rude and offend the man. After all, what was the harm in sharing a taxi? Still, Andy could not help but feel like the foolish child that had accepted a ride with a stranger. As the thought crossed his mind, Brian looked at him and smiled.

When the taxi finally arrived at his house, he and Mark got out and thanked Brian for the ride. Brian, however, did not appear to be listening. With his cold eyes, he was surveying the area as if he were imprinting it into his memory.

_Maybe he's a child predator. Maybe he's after my boy._

Somehow that did not feel quite right though, for he could not help but to feel that Brian was not so much interested in Mark as he was in himself.

_What could he possibly want with me?_

He and Mark watched as the taxi pulled away.

_He'll be back._

Andy was not sure how he knew that, but he did, and the thought scared him. What could he do? Call the police? And tell them what exactly? That some strange guy was after him? A guy who had never made a threat verbally or otherwise? They would just laugh in his face and lecture him for wasting their valuable time.

If only he knew that at that very moment the police were very interested in finding Brian.

* * *

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to meditate the entire trip, leaving me to keep myself company," Sonia said as she kicked at the kneeling Jedi's boot.

"That was the plan," he replied with a smile.

"The way I see it, you're paying me good money to fly you into this death trap of yours. That means you have not only the ship but the lady," she said with a wink.

"Really, I'm not comfortable," he began.

"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter. What I mean is you're stuck with my company," she clarified.

Obi-Wan sighed and got up, sitting in one of the plush chairs in the lounge. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Sabbac," she said with a wicked grin, pulling out a deck of cards.

"I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with the rules of that particular game," he said.

"It's easy, you'll have it down in no time. If you're uncomfortable playing for money, that's okay, we can play just to past the time."

"Good, because after this flight, I'm afraid my funds are a little low," he said.

"Just don't use any of your Jedi magic to read my mind or anything. Jedi or no Jedi, I'll kick your butt if I think your cheating," she said.

"I promise I'll behave myself," he said with a smile.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his oxygen rich hyperbaric chamber. It was the only place he could remove his mask without the risk of drowning in the contaminated air. His lungs had been severely burnt and could not filter properly, leaving him dependent on the aid of the filtration system in his mask. This was also the only place where he could see the world as it actually was. Though the chamber was plain, offering little to look at, it was a welcome change from the computerized screens within his mask that bathed his world in tones of red.

Deep in meditation, he began to focus on the danger he had sensed earlier. Dark currents flowed through him, aided by the fear he felt deep inside. Even as a dark lord of the Sith, the most feared being in the galaxy, he could not escape the fears that had plagued him as a small boy; the fear of loss. He had lost his family; both his mother, wife and child had died because of the Jedi. Had that idealist Qui-Gon Jinn not taken him from his mother, she would have never died. Had Obi-Wan not turned Padmé against him… A swell of hatred raged in his system. Suddenly the danger became clear. He could feel Obi-Wan. His old master was coming.

"So you know Obi-Wan. You have felt my master's weakness and have come to exploit it. Are you foolish enough to believe you can defeat me?"

With a flicker of thought, he commanded the chamber's mechanical arm to lower his helmet. As it snapped into place, the chamber walls began to separate in a jagged interlocking pattern. His seat spun around and he got up, strolling down the ramp that led away from the chamber.

He needed to prepare for his guest's arrival.

* * *

Sidious walked down the dim street of the suburban neighborhood. With the exception of a single car passing by, he was alone. Not even a cat prowled the night. The only predator on the loose inhabited the body of Brian Hughes. As his eyes scanned the home of Andy Harper, he felt Darth Vader's presence if ever so faint. A smile broke out on his lips.

_'Soon,'_ he thought.

* * *

Andy's eyes opened with alert clarity, no sign of fatigue visible in them. He sat up and scanned the room. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He freed himself of his covers and swung his legs over the side, reaching over to the lamp on the nightstand and turning it on. He shielded his eyes from the sudden light and waited for them to adjust. Again, he scanned the room, confirming that he was indeed alone. His hand pulled the drawer in his nightstand open, removing the weapon hidden in a secret compartment inside, one that could get him thrown back in the pen should his parole officer ever catch him with it. He stood and began making his way to Mark's room. As he stepped into the hallway he felt a sudden chill. Shrugging it off, he walked to his son's door and opened it. He could see the boy sleeping under a large moonlit window, a soft snore echoing through the room. Satisfied that his son was okay, he closed the door and began making his way towards the front of the house. As he entered the living room he froze. Outlined in the dimly lit room he could see the silhouette of a man sitting on his couch.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

The man on the couch began to clap his hands and laugh. "The Force is strong with you, as I have foreseen. I sense no fear. You would have made a good Jedi. Fortunately for you, that was never the case."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about buddy but you'd better leave now. I'm armed and have no problem killing you. I've already served time for killing someone else."

"Don't you recognize your friends?" The man asked. The lights suddenly turned on, bathing the room in light. Brian stared at Andy with an amused look on his face.

"You're no friend of mine," he said as he raised the gun. Suddenly it flew out of his hand and into Brian's. "What the hell?"

Brian studied the weapon with mild curiosity and then placed it on the couch beside him. "We need to talk."

Andy looked into the cold depths of Brian's eyes. Despite his urge to look away, he held the gaze without fear, and even with a bit of defiance. He approached the chair that catty-cornered the couch with practiced caution, his eyes never leaving the intruder. He rested on the edge of the seat, using all his restraint to keep him there. He wanted to pummel Brian's smiling face.

"What are you doing in my house?" He barked.

"Andy my boy, I am here to help you. You have a gift that has been wasted on such a primitive and pointless world as this. You are much stronger than you realize. Power beyond your wildest dreams lies within you, merely waiting for you to unleash it."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I can assure you that I don't need my gun to kill you. I'm sure the police won't care one way or the other now that you've broken into my house."

Brian let out a laugh that grazed upon Andy's nerves like a fingernail on a chalkboard. "Yes! Give into your anger. I can feel it fueling your hatred. With every passing second you grow stronger. Soon you will be my apprentice."

"Your apprentice? Look Mr. Trump, I don't know what mental institution you escaped from but you're getting on my last nerve. I'm giving you one last warning; leave now or I _will_ kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Brian replied with a smile.

Andy charged from his seat with the momentum of a freight train. He threw his 250 pound frame behind his swinging fist that was headed straight for Brian's face. Before he could connect the intruder moved with an impossible speed. Andy's fist no longer had a target. Unable to stop his swing he was thrown off balance, his body slamming into the couch, flipping it over. He let himself roll into a crouching position. Jumping as hard as he could, he threw his body at Brian, meaning to tackle him. As his body propelled itself through the air he saw Brian raise a hand. Suddenly his momentum shifted and he flew in the opposite direction, slamming into a wall. Andy gasped as his lungs struggled to reclaim the air that had been knocked out on impact.

"Are we done with this little demonstration? I am disappointed with you. I had hoped that you would focus your anger into the power within you. Instead you relied on your physical strength. The body is weak. Only through the Force can you attain the means needed to dominate and destroy those around you. With the Force you can manipulate others, exploiting their weaknesses, using them to your advantage."

Andy began to sit up. The room was spinning as Brian's words echoed in his head. Brian began walking towards him.

"With the power of the dark side you could have everything your heart desires."

"What are you?" Andy demanded.

"I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. Soon this pathetic planet will swear its allegiance to me and my Empire and you will stand at my side as my apprentice."

"I'll never join you," Andy spat.

"So be it. If you refuse, I will destroy you and everything you've ever cared about," Sidious hissed. "Beginning with your son."

"No!" Andy shouted, throwing up his hand. Sidious flew across the room, slamming into the opposite wall.

Stunned, Andy watched in horror as Sidious rose to his feet, cackling with delight. "Good! Very good! Your hatred has made you strong."

"How- how the hell did I do that?" Andy gasped in shock.

"With your rage. I will help you focus it. Accept me as your master and together we will be unstoppable."

"Dad? What's going on?" Mark stood in the doorway.

Sidious looked at Andy with a threatening smile. He stared helplessly at his son. The thought of losing him was agonizing. Mark was the only person who has ever loved him. In turn, his son was the only person he has ever loved.

"Nothing sport. Go back to bed. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Mark gave them both a questioning look before shrugging. He turned and left the room.

"What is your answer?" Sidious demanded.

"If I join you, swear to me that you will not hurt my son!" He demanded. Tears began to blur his vision before he realized he was crying.

"The Force flows strong in your boy. Join me and together we will train him."

"No. He will have no part in this. If I join you, his upbringing will be left up to me and me alone."

"Then you swear your allegiance? Do you take me as your master?"

"Yes. I swear it," Andy said, defeated.

"Good. Very good," Sidious cackled in delight. "Now your training will begin."

* * *

Obi-Wan had won again.

"Wookie spit!" Sonia cursed, throwing her sabbac cards on the table in frustration. "I _swear_ you're cheating Jedi!"

Obi-Wan smiled with the calm patience he had used on numerous occasions with Anakin. "A Jedi never cheats, they merely use their opponent's weaknesses to their advantage."

"Beginner's luck is what it is," she spat.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"What do we do now? 'Cause I'm not playing another round of Sabbac with the likes of you."

Obi-Wan shrugged with a smile. "We could always talk."

"Okay. About what?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, how did you become a smuggler?"

"Oh sure, start of with the easy topics," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Okay, then why don't you ask me something," he said.

"Why do you want me to turn you over to the Empire?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know," he said with a look of surprise.

"Well, I changed my mind," she shrugged as if she really did not care. Obi-Wan could see in her eyes that she did.

"Alright. Well to put it simply, I need to confront Darth Vader."

"Boy Jedi, you really do have a death wish," she said, shaking her head.

"If it's the will of the Force that I die, than so be it."

"I really don't get you religious fanatics," she scoffed, shaking her head. "So you're willing to die for this _'Almighty Force'_, but that's not really the plan is it? Suicide?"

"No, it isn't. You see, the Emperor has had a breakdown of sorts," he confessed.

"A breakdown? What kind?" She asked off hand trying to hide her curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but it has the Empire up in arms. He is unable to run things at the moment," he paused.

"And you mean to kill Vader, putting the Empire out of commission," she finished.

"Well, yes, that is the plan," he said.

"And you think that by turning yourself in they'll just let you stroll up to Vader with your lightsaber blazing? They'll be all over you before you've had a chance to think about it," she said.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" He asked.

"No, not really, but there's got to be a better solution," she said.

"I'm afraid there isn't; not unless you're aware of a way to sneak me onto a Star Destroyer."

"Actually, that could be arranged," she said with a smile.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched in a look of surprise.

"I am a smuggler you know. I occasionally have dealings with the Empire. They have this special project that they've been working on. No one knows exactly what the project is, or where it's located, but the demand for materials is so high that they've had to hire smugglers in addition to the normal legitimate sources ever since the Trade Federation was dissolved. Most shipments are delivered to special warehouses on Coruscant; but on rare occasions, special items are delivered to Vader himself."

"And you just happen to have some of these 'special items' with you?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I didn't see the point in telling you that I was already headed to Mon Calamari. If I had, you may have convinced me to lower my price."

"You are full of surprises," he said amused. "You know this means you'll won't be getting that reward from the Empire."

"What can I say? You've grown on me Jedi," she winked. "We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon. We'd better get you into one of those crates."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Reunion**

"Lord Vader. A private class cargo vessel has emerged from hyperspace. They requests to board with your permission." Admiral Saxton waited for the Dark Lord's reply.

"What is the nature of their business Admiral?" Vader asked with mild curiosity.

"They have supplies for _Project 77_, to be delivered to you personally."

Vader stretched out with the Force, searching the cargo ship for a sign of his former master. Nothing. '_Are you hiding from me Obi-Wan?' _Still, he could detect a presence, faint and familiar, but impossible to read.

"Let them board and put the cargo in bay GS20. Take the smuggler into custody and search the ship for any _surprises_. I'll inspect the cargo personally. Report to me as soon as you've conducted your search."

"Yes my Lord, it will be done," Saxton said with a slight bow.

* * *

Sonia Dai'lyn cut the _Star Tamer_'s thrusters as the tractor beam took hold. As the ship drifted into the belly of the _Star Destroyer_, she walked to the cargo bay and inspected Vader's shipment. The bulky containers varied in sizes and shapes, each carrying specially modified materials needed to build powerful turbo lasers. The individual crates were worth more than the value of her ship. Combined, they totaled more than she could hope to make in a lifetime of smuggling.

The Empire paid quite handsomely for these materials, paying extra for discretion from both supplier and smuggler. No one was fool enough to talk about the contents of these shipments; the Empire was very cautious about who they hired. The smugglers that made these shipments would be employed for quite a long time as the project was predicted to last for the next fifteen years, and she was about throw it all away. And for what exactly? A Jedi she did not know or fully understand? If he were to succeed in overthrowing the Empire, the project would be over. If he were to fail, she would be lucky if Vader himself did not execute her. So why was she doing this? She subtly smiled as she thought, '_why not?' _

In truth, she had no love for the Empire. It was because of this new form of government that she had been forced into smuggling in the first place. At the end of the Clone Wars, her native home of Tricompul had protested heavily at Palpatine's unopposed solidifying of power. Tricompian guerrilla forces sabotaged many of the Empire's industrial facilities that mined the precious ores and minerals found on the mountainous planet. Eventually, Vader himself was sent to deal with the rebellion. Many innocent people died her home was made an example to all rebelling systems. The Tricompul massacre was broadcast on the Holonet throughout the Empire. Under total Imperial occupation, the system was placed in a permanent state of martial law. Many were left homeless without a means to support themselves. Sonia's family was no exception. Both her father and her brother had died in the rebellion, leaving her mother to raise her alone. After a time, her mother succumbed to depression and committed suicide. Sonia spent the next few years living on the streets.

She eventually stowed away on an Imperial mining freighter. When pirates hijacked the shipment, she joined up with the motley crew, through which she met Jabba the Hutt. She purchased the _Star Tamer_ from Jabba, who had acquired it from a smuggler that had met with an unfortunate 'accident'. She was still making payments but had received a 'discount' when she agreed to work for him. It was Jabba that had personally recommended her to the Empire, in return she paid him a considerable finders fee. In the end, she calculated that she will have paid Jabba more than five times the value of her ship. Though the price was steep, she figured it was worth it; she enjoyed the work and still managed to make a considerable amount of money.

The ship rocked as it entered the Star Destroyer's gravitational field. She approached a medium sized crate and checked the locking mechanism. If closely inspected, one could see that it had been modified to unlock from the inside. With luck, no one would notice this peculiar modification. Satisfied that the shipment was in good order, she made her way to the exit ramp and waited for the aircraft to settle onto the hanger deck.

An incoming transmission told her it was okay to exit the ship. As the ramp lowered, she was surprised to find four guards and an inspection crew in addition to the normal cargo handlers. A man in an admiral's uniform waited for her to exit.

"What's this all about?" She demanded as she approached the admiral.

Ignoring her, he turned to the guards. "Take her into custody."

"You can't do that!" she protested.

"I can and I will," the admiral smugly replied. "The orders come from Darth Vader himself."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said before turning to the inspection crew. "Make sure you scan this ship from top to bottom. The minute you find anything of interest, report to me immediately."

"Yes sir," the lead inspector replied.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but you won't find it on my ship," she defiantly stated.

"Take her away," he commanded.

* * *

Brian sat in his cell, alert and focused. Using the calming techniques he had practiced during his meditation, he managed to keep his heart rate normal. It would do him no good if Vader where to catch wind of his excitement. It was all he could do not to smile. '_He's here,'_ he thought. He knew, not because he could feel his presence. The light side individual he had detected earlier had dropped off his Force radar hours ago. He knew because he could feel Vader's reaction. For the first time since arriving here, Brian could feel Vader's fear.

* * *

Obi-Wan's back hurt. Even with the assistance of meditation, he was unable to completely ignore the pain. With barely enough room to move, his body was crammed against a particularly uncomfortable reactor casing that belonged to an extremely large turbo laser. _What do they have planned with such an enormous weapon? _He could not fathom the vehicle or station that it belonged too. '_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He would have to ponder this mystery another time.

The crate finally ended its journey from the _Star Tamer_ into the cargo bay. Reaching out through the Force he could sense two guards nearby, presumably near the entrance of the storage facility. With his lightsaber in hand he slowly opened the crate. We winced as he stepped out and straightened his back.

"I'm getting to old for this sort of thing," he muttered.

The two guards were standing on the far end at the hanger entrance. Using the crates for cover, he slowly made his way towards them, pausing when he reached the crate nearest the door. Using an old distraction technique, he created an air pocket that thumped against a crate on the opposite end of the bay. The guards turned to investigate, their weapons raised. Obi-Wan waited as they made their way towards the disturbance before exiting the cargo bay.

The Star Destroyer was a newer model than the ships he had used in the Clone Wars, the layout being very different. Stretching out with the Force, he searched the ship. He froze in place, not daring to move. He felt the presence of his old padawan. Vader was coming, no doubt meaning to inspect his new shipment. He also felt something else, something strange. He could feel the Emperor but he seemed hollow. Palpatine's weak aura seemed to be mixed with the stronger aura of a stranger. Understanding came as he realized the reason behind the darkside's weakened influence. No one had died, Anakin had not managed to see the light, and the Emperor was not crazy. Palpatine was not there at all, or at least not completely. _But how?_ That he could not answer, at least not yet. All he knew was that he had to find this stranger.

* * *

Obi-Wan was here. There was no longer a doubt in his mind. His old master had come to finish the job he failed to complete on Mustafar. The old fool actually thought he stood a chance. Vader's irritation fueled his anger, which in turn fueled his determination. He would show him who was the master now. Vader had spent the last five years hunting down the last remnants of the Jedi order. In that time he had honed his skills in the dark side, easily defeating the Jedi that had escaped the purge. In each instance, he had cut them down with little to no effort, craving an opponent worthy of his new skills. With each Jedi sighting that he investigated, he hoped to find Yoda, the pathetic head of the fallen order, or even better, Obi-Wan himself. He craved revenge in every pore of his mutilated body. Despite his injuries, he was the most powerful Sith to have ever lived. He knew Sidious purposely withheld teaching him everything for that very reason. The day would come when he would strike his master down and the galaxy would be his. That day may be sooner than he anticipated.

Reaching out through the Force, he found nothing; Obi-Wan still remained hidden. That was of little consequence, Obi-Wan would soon make his presence known. Vader was patient. He had waited five years for this confrontation and he could wait a little longer.

As he approached the cargo bay he sensed a disturbance. The guards were not at their posts. Quickening his pace, he went through the entrance and found the guards inspecting one of the crates.

"Why aren't you at your post?" He demanded.

Startled, the guards straightened to attention.

"Lord Vader. We were inspecting a strange noise and found this crate had been opened. The locking mechanism had been modified to work from the inside."

"So the smuggler thought she was clever. Obi-Wan was in this crate. I can feel it. He must be after the Emperor, but he won't get far. Get back to your post."

"Yes my lord," the guards replied.

* * *

Admiral Saxton grew irritated as he studied the progress of the battle below. Holographic images of the fighting played out before him as he studied a computer readout on the progress of his men. Little by little, they were being wiped out. It would only be a matter of time before Lord Vader commanded the retreat. Perhaps Vader was right, there were other systems that would be easier to control. This did not, however, mean that Mon Calamari should be given up on so easily. It would only be a matter of time before other systems would rebel with the same mutinous determination. The number of rebellions would grow and join forces, starting a chain reaction throughout the Empire. Not that a rebellion stood a chance against the greatest Empire in known history. If a system had a problem with Imperial rule they would perish. It only stood to reason that Mon Calamari should be made an example of.

"Admiral Saxton."

Saxton glared up at Captain Vernon. "What is it Captain."

"Lord Vader wishes to speak with you immediately," Vernon replied.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Captain."

He frowned as he watched Vernon leave. No doubt Vader was going to command the retreat. He straightened up as he reached for the holo-receiver. The image of Lord Vader appeared before him.

"_Admiral Saxton, Obi-Wan Kenobi has boarded our ship. Alert all guards to his presence but they are not to confront him. Pull all guards posted between the cargo bay and the detention block. He is headed in that direction and I want him to have access."_

"But my lord, the Emperor..."

"_I am quite aware of the Emperor's location Admiral. Obi-Wan is a fool, caught up in Jedi sensibilities. He has no doubt discovered the Emperor's condition and means to abduct him." _

"And we're going to allow him?" Saxton was confused. The battle on Mon Calamari was all but forgotten.

"_There is only one way into the detention block. I will be waiting for him as he attempts to exit."_

"I see. Lord Vader, please forgive me of my ignorance."

"_Just do as I've commanded Admiral," _the Sith Lord replied.

"Yes my Lord, it will be done."

* * *

After a few wrong turns, Obi-Wan began to have a feel for the enormous ship's layout. So far he had been able to escape detection from the crew. In fact, he began to have a bad feeling as things were going too smooth. A warning was growing in the Force, tingling his nerves and commanding his focus. He sensed a trap but saw no alternative than to proceed as planned.

Rounding the corner Kenobi sensed the presence of a storm trooper. Though he was not a descendant of Jango Fett, he was a clone nonetheless; his aura resonated with the genetic tampering he had received as an embryo. He approached the trooper from behind with expert stealth, managing to stay undetected. With a swift motion, he removed the helmet, introducing the clone's exposed head to the butt of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan dragged the unconscious man into a nearby storage closet and proceeded to remove his armored uniform.

* * *

Brian had been studying the two men that guarded his cell through the Force. He had been startled at how similar they were with the other guards on this ship. Only through slight vibrations in their personalities could he distinguish them apart. They seemed to have little will of their own. Their lives centered on the duties they performed. They rarely thought for themselves and when they did, they never acted upon these thoughts. Had they been brainwashed? Chills ran through his body as he imagined the boot camp that would produce such results.

In his meditation, he felt a third man approach his cell. This man was different from the guards. In fact, he was having trouble reading this man at all. It was as if something was shielding him, making him hollow, almost invisible. He felt the two guards grow alarmed. An instant later the two men seemed to fall into a deep sleep. Brian opened his eyes a split second before the cell door opened. The third man, wearing a guard's uniform, stepped into view, the other two troopers lay unconscious behind him.

"You're different from the other guards. You are very hard to read," Brian said with a hint of wonder.

The man approached him with cautioun, raising a cylinder in his hand that ignited a bright blue staff of light, similar to the weapon Vader had used when he first arrived in this nightmare. Removing his helmet, the man regarded Brian with cool blue eyes that seemed to look past his physical form. His hair was red with a hint of silver around the temples. His face was tan, bearded and slightly wrinkled from sun exposure and worry.

"Who are you?" The man asked. The question was less a demand and more genuine curiosity.

"My name is Brian and I have no idea how I've come to be here in this," he paused to look at himself, "body." He looked back at the stranger. "You're the one I sensed yesterday, the one who walks in the light."

Obi-Wan's face was an expression of surprised wonder. The blue light disappeared back into the cylinder from which it came.

"The Force is strong with you, though I suspect that has a lot to do with the body you now possess."

"Can you teach me to control this Force?" Brian asked.

"We'll discuss that on a different occasion. You need to come with me if you wish to live. Vader will kill you."

"Tell me what you need me to do," Brian calmly replied.

"Help me drag these guards into your cell, then change into one of their uniforms."

* * *

Mark hated Brian and wanted him to leave. Since his arrival a few nights back, he had not been able to spend a single moment with his father without that _leech_ being present. Leech. Mark could think of no better description for the man that had sucked all the life out of his father. On the first day of his arrival, Mark had asked why the stranger they had met at the airport was moving into their home only to be sent away by Brian with an unspoken threat of violence. Mark looked to his father for help, but found with great surprise his dad could not bring himself to look into his son's eyes. As much as Andy tried to hide it, Mark knew that something was wrong. Known for his boisterous laugh and quick wit, he now ceased to smile, his face tense with lines of concentration and worry. His temper, always slow to rise, had become short and explosive. Mark had inquired about this change in mood only to have his father snap at him, raising his fist at the boy and swinging. Andy paused, horrified, his fist a fraction of an inch from his son's head. He tried in vain to apologize, but Mark had fled, terrified. His father's new 'friend' laughed with wicked delight during the encounter.

He had considered calling the police, but knew there was not much they could do. Brian had not committed any crimes other than brainwash his father, something he doubted the police would believe.

His father had suggested he spend a few nights at his friend's house but Mark refused. He was not going to leave his father alone with this monster. He was going to stay by his side no matter how bad things got. He knew this irritated Brian more than anything, but that only fueled his resolve. He loved his father too much to let anyone drive a wedge between them.

He observed the two men as often as he could. Just yesterday he had walked in the living room only to find his father in some sort of meditative state while Brian was busy observing the television, changing channels with an intense look of concentration. He would pause on the occasional news channel, frowning as if he were soaking in as much information as possible before progressing to another station. Once he stopped on a _Star Trek_ program only to snort in disgust a few minutes later. The channel that seemed to interest him the most was the _History Channel_. With a look of mild amusement Brian had watched a documentary on Adolph Hitler and the rise and fall of Nazi Germany.

"He was a fool," Brian later commented. "His rule was doomed from the very beginning. Instead of using his enemies, he slaughtered them pointlessly in death camps. I learned long ago that it is better to make your enemies work for you, even those that deserve to be pruned from society. These enemies, these 'inferior races' as he saw them, could have supplied endless resources of manpower in the armies he created. Instead, he killed them, not only depleting the number of potential soldiers, but also wasting the manpower and resources required to maintain these death camps. This Hitler deserved his coward's death."

"The hatred he created was used to unite a fallen and impoverished Germany, and to create one of the world's most feared empires," Mark's father had replied.

"Indeed," Brain spat with obvious disgust. "A petty and pointless scapegoat that proved in the end to be a complete and utter waist, bringing his country more shame and troubles than they had previously started with. There were many other sources to which he could have directed this hate to united his people. The hatred that the Sith held towards the Jedi lasted more than a millennia, however I did not hesitate to use them to my advantage. Many of their numbers were decreased while fighting in the name of 'Liberty'. Only after they had served their purpose were they exterminated."

Mark had no idea what the Sith and Jedi were, but he was confident of one thing, he wished for a Jedi now. He made himself a vow that night; he did not know when, nor did he know how, but he would free his father from this mad man or die trying.

* * *

Andy felt as if his eyes were open for the first time. In the beginning, his hatred for Brian had hindered his ability to control the Force. Through meditation, he found the more he gained control of his anger and hatred, the easier it became to focus.

"Despite what the Jedi may have believed," Brian, or Lord Sidious, had instructed. "A Sith controls his anger, he does not let his anger control him. He uses it to fuel his power but never lets it consume him unless he wishes to be blinded. Only a fool charges into a situation unable to see."

As he learned to control his anger and hatred, he began to understand and even respect why his new master had chosen him. He no longer wanted to be free of the man, but craved to know more. He could feel his power increasing, which in turn created a hunger for more. He could never have enough.

"You are almost ready. Soon I will help you contact Lord Vader through the Force-bond I sense you share with him. Once we have accomplished this, I foresee your power increasing with great intensity. Once two beings bonded through the Force are aware of each other, the power of the two draws strength from the bond, and even those who have no prior knowledge of the Force will find themselves able to accomplish great things, as the instinct of the one influences with the instinct of other."

Andy had come to accept his new master's origin, as hard as it was to believe, as well as the bond he himself shared with this Darth Vader. Through the power of the Force, he knew Darth Sidious did not lie when he claimed to be from another galaxy. Where that galaxy was, neither could say. He could be from any place, or as Sidious himself noted, any time. Sidious seemed to know much about time, especially the future. Through meditation, he was learning to read the Force's influence on time. Like drops of water in a pool, Sidious explained, the millions of beings in the universe created ripples in the Force. When examined closely, these ripples revealed glimpses into both past and present.

Andy contemplated the role his world would play in his master's Empire. He could not fathom a reason the Earth would not benefit from inclusion in such a powerful union of systems and beings. With the advanced technology and sciences this Empire would bring, Earth could eliminate most known diseases and repair the damage caused by pollutants, war and over population. With the technology of advanced space travel, exploration of planets within the Earth's own galaxy would become a reality.

Furthermore, the men of Earth would be united under one banner; no longer would there be a reason to hate over race or creed. No longer would one nation feel superior to another. All cultures would combine to create a single culture that defined Earth as a whole. The histories and cultures of infinite planets and species would be introduced, forever changing Earth's outlook.

Andy's heart raced as he imagined his role in the Earth's future. As an apprentice to the Emperor, he would become the official ambassador of Earth, representing his people. All the Empire would see this man of Earth and come to respect the planet from which he came.

He would also play a major role in the Empire as one of three powerful Sith Lords. Normally, explained Sidious, the Sith would only allow two to exist. Andy represented a special exception. Because he was intimately connected to Darth Vader, if one were to die, mused Sidious, the other was sure to follow. Andy wondered what meeting Vader in person would be like. He knew Sidious secretly feared bringing him and Vader together. Andy did not blame him. If Andy and Vader were as strong in the Force as Sidious claimed, it would only be natural that they would, in time, turn on their master, claiming the Empire as their own.

Naturally, Mark would be trained to follow in his father's footsteps.

* * *

Sidious was pleased with his new apprentice's progress. In only a matter of days he had seen Andy grasp basic skills that take even the most gifted of pupils months to accomplish. The most remarkable feat was his control over his emotions. Even after he had threatened to strike the child, he had managed to restrain himself from repeating the incident, despite the boy's persistent pestering. With the power of the dark side guiding him, he was transforming into a Sith every bit as powerful as Vader. Soon he would be worthy of a Sith moniker of his own.

With Andy's help, Sidious had begun to study the planet in which he lived. Earth continued to intrigue him. Through the current events and historical displays on the television, he had learned much of the men who inhabited this system. Their weaknesses and strengths were no different than the citizens of the Empire. Their science, though primitive and incomplete, was promising. They had managed to penetrate the atmosphere with rockets and satellites. Within another century or two they would be on the verge of hyperspace technology. Robotics and computer technology was experiencing the most rapid growth, followed closely by the genetic and biological advances, such as cloning. This planet would indeed be a worthy addition to his Empire. There was little doubt that the gift of unlimited knowledge, technology and resources would warrant a unanimous and peaceful induction into his Empire.

Having already understood the language that the Earth people in this region spoke, very similar to basic in most respects, it did not take long to figure out their writing system. The alphabet they used was deciphered with Andy's help, as were the principles behind their use. Soon, he found that written text made since to him. He ached to read more historical facts, but found the only books with any knowledge worth reading were the schoolbooks the boy used, as incomplete and biased as they were. He devoured them in manner of hours, then insisted Andy take him to the data archives the Earth people called libraries.

Andy had attempted to introduce him to the internet, but he found the primitive computer information system random and confusing. When he did find some data that seemed promising, it was almost always incomplete or contradictory to information found on other websites, with the authors often interjecting their unwanted opinions, to the point that he felt more confused. After an hour of tampering, he had given up in frustration.

His apprentice also offered to take him on a 'field trip', as he called it, to places of education. The Capital city was filled with historical sights, many surrounding the formation of this nation's government. Sidious was eager to see the monuments and to study their histories. He was also intrigued at the opportunity to see the constitution this nation used up close; the supposed model for all governments in the world seeking democracy, he had laughed at its flaws, though found he was impressed nonetheless that such a primitive people could have written such a powerful document. The most eagerly anticipated trip, however, was to the Smithsonian Institute. Filled with historical items that impacted all factions of society from science to entertainment, he knew this would be his best opportunity to learn about the people he would soon rule.

Only one task remained before he could journey on these 'field trips'. He must contact Lord Vader. Vader would be anxious to know the explanation behind his disappearance. He would also need to prepare the Empire for Earth's invasion. With the assistance of a powerful telescope, Andy promised that Sidious would be able to get a general idea of where they were. If all went well, he would soon have the coordinates that Vader needed to begin his long journey to Earth.

* * *

Sonia glared at the two storm troopers as the entered her cell.

"Hey! Are you guys going to let me go or what?" She demanded.

"Well," one began in a muffled voice that was oddly familiar. "That is the plan." The trooper removed his mask to reveal the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ben!" She jumped up and tackled a surprised Obi-Wan in a fierce hug.

"I see someone's happy to see me," he said, attempting to regain his composure.

"I thought you were dead. Vader had me arrested as soon as we boarded. I think he knew you were coming." She paused and looked at the other trooper. "Who's this?"

Obi-Wan looked at Brian and nodded. Slowly, he removed his helmet, revealing the face of the Emperor.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She fiercely demanded, stepping back in horror.

"It's a really long story that I don't quite understand myself. Somehow, this person has possessed the body of Palpatine."

"Say huh?" Sonia's face was total confusion.

"My name is Brian and I don't know how I came to be in this body, but I can assure you that I am not Palpatine." Brian tried explaining.

"You're possessing him? Are you a spirit?"

"No, it's more like we've switched bodies."

"Oh." She paused and turned to Kenobi. "Kill him."

"I can't do that. It wouldn't be right. This man has done nothing wrong..."

"Nothing wrong?" She interrupted. "This man is a tyrant! He's cause more death than any one living or dead! That includes Vader!"

"Trust me when I say that I see your point, and as valid as it may, be from a certain perspective, it is not the Jedi way."

"Screw the Jedi way! If you won't do it than I'll kill him myself!"

"You're not going to kill him," Obi-Wan ordered. "It is very important that you get this man off this ship and as far away from Vader as you can."

"What do you mean _me_? Aren't you coming with us?" She asked, her frown deepening.

"Vader will never let that happen. You're only chance of escape is while I have Vader distracted." He began removing his armor. "Put this on, it's the only way you'll sneak past the crew."

"Where do I take him?"

"Are you familiar with the Dagobah system?"

"Vaguely. I know it's not inhabited. There's a story going around that some pirates tried to hide there once, but were never heard from again."

"A Jedi master lives there. He is extremely wise and will know what to do."

"How do you know I won't just kill him once we've gone?"

"Because I know that deep down you're a good person. I also know that you'd never betray my memory like that."

"Don't talk like that, you're not going to die."

"I may be strong in the Force, but I'm not that strong. There is a great chance that Vader will succeed in killing me."

"I don't suppose there's any way I can talk you out of this?" She asked.

"No, it's the only way. It's also the reason I came here, if you recall."

"In that case," she paused and leaned into him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "For good luck, even if you don't believe in it," she whispered into his ear before pulling away. She stifled a laugh as Kenobi's face flushed three shades of red.

"Yes, well," pausing to clear his throat. "I suppose there are certain luck charms I can live with."

* * *

Darth Vader approached the detention cell with extreme caution. Though Kenobi was still hidden from him, 'Brian' was not. He knew of Kenobi's plan to distract him, allowing the smuggler to escape with the imposter possessing his master's body. Admiral Saxton had been alerted to block all exit points leading to the smuggler's ship. They could attempt to run, but their fates had already been sealed. Kenobi's failure would be complete, as his sacrifice would be in vain.

Like a breath of fresh air, Kenobi's presence flowed into Vader. He removed his lightsaber as he sensed his old master approaching. At last, the moment he had been waiting for all these long years was at hand.

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way towards the detention block's exit, preparing for his confrontation with Vader. After five years in the harsh environment of Tatooine, his body was beginning show premature signs of aging. His joints flared with the beginning stages of arthritis, slowing him down a great deal. Though he rigorously trained daily, and worked hard on the moister farms, his muscles were not as strong as they had once been. The only advantage he had was the training he had received from Qui-Gon Jinn. Through his master's teachings on the intricacies of the Force, he had prepared for his own death where he would retain his identity in the living Force.

Pausing at the door, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. The Force flowed through him, basking him in its powerful light. The pain in his joints left and his head cleared. He felt the dark presence of his old padawan approach. Removing his lightsaber, he exited through the door.

Nothing could prepare him for the dark visage he encountered. Though he had heard of the monstrous transformation, even having seen brief glimpses of it on the holonet, he still found himself unable to grasp the scale of what he was seeing. The sound of mechanical breathing was almost unbearable.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Jedi," the visage spoke.

"Anakin?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me! Your failure is now complete. You compassion will be your undoing."

With a speed Obi-Wan had not expected, Vader covered the distance between them, his lightsaber slicing at Kenobi's head. Activating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan barely managed to block the swing. Their sabers met briefly before Vader's blade was again in motion. Obi-Wan was forced to retreat as the strength of Vader's attack overwhelmed him.

"You have grown weak old man. This will be disappointingly too easy."

"I don't think so Darth," Obi-Wan spat through clenched teeth as he blocked another blow.

Vader's blade feigned for Obi-Wan's knees, forcing him back, before thrusting upwards towards his gut. Mustering all his speed, Obi-Wan blocked the thrust. Vader swung up, towards his head. As Kenobi swung his saber up to block, Vader adjusted his swing, twisting the blade in an attempt to sever Obi-Wan's hands from his wrist. Twisting his body, he blocked Vader's attempt at the last possible moment.

Kicking, Obi-Wan's boot connected with Vader's chest plate. The Sith Lord began to cough and gag as his breathing became erratic. He attempted to regulate his breather when Obi-Wan kicked again, his foot landing a blow in Vader's mask. He was thrown back, crashing into a security desk. Sparks flew as his lightsaber cut into the desk's electronic components. As he attempted to regain his footing, Obi-Wan was again in action, his saber angled down towards Vader's chest. He attempted to side step Obi-Wan's blow, but Kenobi anticipated the action and adjusted his trajectory. Their sabers met as Obi-Wan's saber came within inches of Vader's heart.

* * *

Sonia's instructions were clear. Wait until Vader was distracted and then slip out of the detention area. Her first task would be to manually deactivate the tractor beam. The ship would be under heavy guard so she needed to get as close to the ship as she could before making her presence known. From there on out, it would be a fight, something she was itching for.

With Brian in tow, she made her way out of the detention area. The smell of crisp ozone filled the air, accompanied by the thunderous sound of lightsaber's clashing. Obi-Wan and Vader were engaged in a combat she could never understand. She preferred the cool grip of a blaster. Lightsabers and vibroblades were just too personal. You had to be extremely close to the person you were fighting, and unless the mysterious Force accompanied you, you were in real trouble if you encountered several heavily armed opponents. In her opinion, any weapon that severed limbs was too messy and uncivilized. A blaster may be impersonal but at least it produces a clean death.

She waited until Vader's back was towards them before she ran for the turbo-lift. Kenobi was too engaged in the fight to give them a formal acknowledgment, but as the doors slid closed, Brian removed his mask and smiled.

"What?" she asked, removing her own mask.

"Obi-Wan sent you a message through the Force. He said to tell you 'good luck'."

Sonia smiled and shook her head before replacing the mask. The lift stopped and its doors opened. Weapons raised, Sonia stepped out, cursing to herself as she struggled to see with the mask's limited view. _No wonder Storm Troopers have lousy aim._

"Halt! Why aren't you at your post?"

They turned to see two troopers with their weapons raised. Sonia froze, knowing her voice would give them away.

"I asked why aren't you at your post!" The trooper demanded.

Sonia turned to Brian "Remove your mask."

"Why? What good will that do us?"

"Because you're the freaking Emperor of the galaxy!" She hissed.

Brian hesitantly removed his mask and the troopers immediately straightened to attention.

"Sir! Forgive us, we didn't know!" One said.

"Vader has betrayed the Empire. I need your help," Brian said in his most authoritative voice.

"Yes sir! What do you need us to do?"

Sonia removed her mask. "The first thing you need to do is to keep quiet. I have been sent here on a special mission by Admiral Tarkin to free the Emperor from Vader's grasp. My ship has been impounded. I need you to manually deactivate the tractor beam. As soon as we leave this ship I will report the extent of Vader's treason. I can assure you that as payment for your assistance promotions will be in store. I think you both will look really good in red."

The troopers exchanged what could be easily interpreted as excited glances before saluting.

"Yes sir! We will not let you down sir!"

"Good. Now get moving soldiers!" Brian commanded.

* * *

Obi-Wan's blade was a blur of blue lighting as he twisted it towards Vader's neck. Blocking the blow with little effort, Vader pushed as their sabers connected, forcing Obi-Wan to stumble backwards.

Obi-Wan's body lifted off the ground and his windpipe began to constrict as he felt Vader's grip through the Force.

"You have failed Obi-Wan. Now you will die, along with the last remnants of the Jedi order."

Using a calming technique, he forced his heart rate to slow down, preserving the precious oxygen in his body. His eyes scanned the room, stopping on a set of chairs. The bolts that fastened them into place snapped as they were ripped into the Force's powerful grip. Vader released his hold on Kenobi as he turned to Force push the chairs, throwing them into the wall beyond. Turning again towards Obi-Wan, he found an empty room in his stead. He let out a scream as he turned towards the turbo-lift.

"Obi-Wan! You coward!" Vader spat as he removed a comlink from his belt, cursing his lack of insight.

"Admiral Saxton!"

"Yes my lord." Saxton replied.

"Obi-Wan has escaped. Shut down all turbo-lifts. All guards are to be at their posts. Send every other available man to the hanger. I don't want them leaving this ship alive!"

"It will be done my lord."

* * *

Obi-Wan had no choice but to accept that Vader was too powerful. All hope now rested with the children of Skywalker. If Obi-Wan were to fall, than young Luke would never be trained, and would likely fall into the hands of his father. The risk was too great and Obi-Wan would never let that happen.

The lift came to a sudden stop premature of its destination. Inspired by Anakin's actions on the _Invisible Hand _five years earlier, he activated his lightsaber and proceeded to cut a hole in the ceiling. Jumping, he landed on the turbo-lift's roof, scanning the area for the nearest exit. Five meters above he spotted a door. Jumping to its ledge, he opened it through the Force.

Eight storm troopers greeted him with a wave of blaster fire. Deflecting the shots with little effort, he soon found himself alone with eight corpses.

* * *

The hanger bay was heavily guarded at every exit. Sonia and Brian approached the nearest cluster of troops with stealth.

"It's do or die time," she said in a hushed voice. "Remember everything I taught you and you'll do just fine. As soon as we clear this group, run as fast as you can to the ship. You won't last very long if you stay out in the open."

Brian nodded, steadying his blaster rifle. He followed Sonia as they approached the troopers.

"We have all the help we need. Go back to your post," ordered the commanding officer.

Sonia removed her mask with a smile. "I don't think so."

With surprising skill, she engaged the troopers, dropping three of the ten before they ever got a shot off.

Brian's head raced with all the advice Sonia had given him. 'Keep two hands on your blaster, placing the hilt firmly against the shoulder. Shoot in short, steady bursts, taking the time to pick your target. Keep moving; a moving target is harder to hit than a stationary target. Keep your mind calm and clear, focused on the task at hand. A man who dwells on his fears is a dead man.'

They had managed to drop six more, Brian killing three himself, before the other troopers in the hanger noticed the commotion. Dropping the last trooper in their way, Sonia turned to Brian.

"Run!" she commanded.

Brian had a hard time keeping up. Blaster shots rained around him as he approached the ship. He began climbing the ramp when it started to close, the engines firing up.

"Move it Palpy! Get your wrinkled butt in gear!"

Running into the cockpit, he settled into the copilot's chair.

"What took you so long?" She asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," he returned with the same sarcastic tone.

The ship rose off the hanger deck and turned, racing for the exit.

"I hope those two morons managed to deactivate the tractor beam."

"Have I missed much?" A voice inquired from behind.

They both turned in surprise.

"Ben! How the hell did you..."

"I think we should find a more appropriate time to catch up," he said, pointing at the view screen.

Six Interceptors, modified versions of the ships Obi-Wan had flown during the Clone Wars, raced towards them.

"Blast! Ties! Hold on, this is going to get rough!" Sonia spat.

"I'll man the guns," Obi-Wan said.

"Hold them off as long as you can. I'll start the calculations for lightspeed."

Obi-Wan ran to the gun station, climbing into the cramped compartment. Retreiving the communication headgear, he swiveled the gun in search of a target. A tie raced by the ship. Obi-Wan let the Force guide his movements and fired. The tie exploded in a ball of flame.

"That was too easy. It's almost as if they have no shields," he noted.

"They removed all shields and armor from the ships to make them faster and cheaper. I guess clones are expendable," Sonia explained.

Another Tie streaked by, firing on the _Star Tamer_. The ship lurched as the blast impacted the shields. Obi-Wan was reminded why he hated flying.

"Why haven't we made the jump?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hold on! I thought you Jedi were supposed to be patient!" Sonia spat.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he locked onto another tie, blasting it into flames. In the distance he could see two _Star Destroyers _moving in to block their escape.

"I don't suppose you've noticed those _Star Destroyers_?" He asked.

"Don't get your robe twisted in a bunch! Hold on, it's show time!"

The _Star Tamer _accelerated into hyperspace, leaving Mon Calamari far behind.

* * *

"_Yes lord Vader, what is your bidding?"_ The hologram of Admiral Saxton asked.

Saxton's eyes began to bulge as he clawed at his collar, gagging. His body went limp as the bones in his neck shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Transition**

The newly promoted Admiral Wantel was a bundle of nerves as he crossed the officer's deck. His palms were sweaty, despite the fact that he couldn't feel warm enough. On more than one occasion the other officers had to repeat themselves as he found it very hard to concentrate on the drivel they spoke. His breathing felt constricted. No matter how much he tried loosening his collar it felt too tight. To put it plainly, Admiral Wantel was losing it.

His first assignment, after his unexpected promotion, was to dispose of the body of the recently demoted Saxton; then write a letter of condolences to Saxton's family explaining the unfortunate death he had suffered during an attack by rebels.

This was not what he'd expected when he'd enlisted in the Imperial fleet five years earlier. After graduating at the top of his class at the Imperial academy, he'd learned that he'd been assigned to Darth Vader's personal Star Destroyer; a fact that filled him with extreme honor. He knew that Vader personally hand picked the officers he wanted to serve on his ship. At first he felt his rapid ascent in ranks was due to his natural born leadership skills and intense discipline. He soon however realized that his promotions were out of necessity as the higher-ranking officers were dying at a disturbingly rapid rate. The fact that he had made it to the rank of Admiral was a testament to his ability to stay under Vader's radar. Unfortunately that was now quite impossible.

Wantel fidgeted with his collar as he approached the recently promoted General Vernon, who also looked quite uneasy. The battle below was beginning to end as Imperial troops were commanded to retreat. Mon Calamari had been victorious in its rebellion. It was Wantel's assignment to oversee the retreat.

"General, I trust that the retreat is going smoothly."

"Yes sir. The _Constellation_ and the _Treadway_ report all fighting has ceased and three quarters of their transports have left the planet's surface. The retreat of our own transports is currently at eighty percent."

"Very good General. Alert me when all transports have boarded. Lord Vader wishes to leave as soon as possible."

"Understood Admiral. Oh, and may I congratulate you on your promotion, Sir?" Vernon offered his hand.

Wantel looked at Vernon's hand for several seconds before resigning to shake it. He knew Vernon was sincere, understanding the full implications of achieving the honorable rank of Admiral on _this_ ship, a rank that he himself may very well hold some day.

"Thank you General," he said before turning away, again tugging at his collar.

* * *

Andy and Sidious sat in perfect meditation. Kneeling on the living room floor, facing each other, they let the dark side flow through them in powerful currents. Their minds linked and their thoughts became as one. Taking Sidious' lead, Andy let his mind drift through the universe, using his powerful bond with Vader as their guide. Soon they found themselves immersed in the presence of Darth Vader, a powerful Sith Lord that was surprisingly engulfed in fear. Andy sensed no surprise in Sidious as they probed Vader, reading his range of emotions like the sheet music of a complicated symphony.

_"Vader's fear is the fear of loss. This fear is what drives him, pushing him to keep his distance from all living beings, including myself. He would not hesitate to strike me down if he felt the time appropriate. His coldness, his utter disregard for life is what sustains his connection in the dark side. His fear will never let him grow emotionally attached to another life form." _

"If he should grow emotionally attached to another, that could be his undoing, could it not my master?" Andy inquired.

_"I'm afraid there is little chance of that happening. Never underestimate the power of the dark side. Its will, once accepted, can never be denied." _

"Why would one want to deny its will?"

"If one were weak, pathetically afraid of the power in which they posses, they may try to resist the dark side's beckon call, but in the end the dark side will not be ignored. Unlike the pathetic light side of the Jedi, the dark side cannot be lost on a whim. Even the most powerful of Jedi can fall, but no Sith can ever be 'redeemed'."

* * *

Darth Vader was not happy. Kenobi had made him out to be a fool and his master had been 'saved'. Even with the satisfying death of Admiral Saxton he had felt no better.

Retreating to his hyperbaric chamber, he immersed himself in meditation. Darth Vader immediately felt the presence of his master overcome him in a sudden rush. He also felt the presence of another, one with whom he felt a strong link in the Force. Together, this stranger and Sidious seemed to probe him, analyzing him with naked clarity. He did not like it. In an instant, he shut them out, allowing only their minds to connect. He heard his master's laugh.

_"Lord Vader."_

"Yes my master."

_"The time has come for us to expand our Empire. I have linked to a being in an unknown galaxy through a connection in the Force. You have no doubt discovered his presence in my body. I know your confusion has weighed heavily on your patience. Do not kill him. I can assure you I will return as soon as the preparations for our invasion are complete."_

"You have managed to switch bodies with this imposter? It is as I suspected." Vader paused. "I sense another with you. Is he connected to me in the same manner that this 'Brian' is connected with you?"

_"Yes, he has become my apprentice. Because of your link we will be able to make an exception in the Sith's rule of two. If one of you should die, the other would follow."_

Vader read his master's unspoken threat. Even at an unknown distance Sidious managed to hold Vader's life in his hands.

_"Lord Vader, I sense a disturbance. Has something happened?"_

The news of Kenobi's successful kidnapping of 'Brian' would surely send Sidious into a fit of rage. Vader shielded this news from his master and came up with a plausible lie that was in fact the truth.

"We have failed in our attempt to quash the rebellion on Mon Calamari. I have ordered the retreat."

_"That is of little consequence. They will be dealt with in due time. I sense there is something else you're not telling me Lord Vader." Sidious paused before continuing. "Ah, I see that my counter part has escaped with Jedi Kenobi. You're failure is of little concern. I can take control of my body anytime I wish. They can run as far as they desire but in the end the Jedi will die by my hand."_

"Yes my master. I beg your forgiveness."

_"Do not fail me again Lord Vader. I will contact you soon. Begin making the necessary preparations for your invasion."_

* * *

Deep in his meditation, all outside distractions were shut out. The loud caw of a predatory bird did not penetrate his ears. The splash of a water snake attacking its prey did not faze him. The raindrops that gently fell did not register. His concentration was complete. The experience of nearly nine hundred years resulted in a perfect connection with the Force.

Rarely have other Jedi masters achieved such a state. Never had one managed to master it so completely. If one were to view this master through the Force, they would be blinded in the white-hot light that surrounded him. They would also notice that he was not alone. Sitting across from him, visible only to those sensitive to the Force, was a great Jedi that he now called Master. This Master was once his student.

The two Jedi, one living and the other now a part of the Force, seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Neither moved. They didn't acknowledge each other. To the observer, the masters were, for all intensive purposes, galaxies away from each other. In reality, they were actually heavily engaged in a discussion that only they could hear.

The living Jedi, of a species and origin that has long since been forgotten, was once the head of the grand Order of the Jedi. After more than eight hundred years he was both humbled and regretful that he still had much to learn. Humbled by the fact that the mysteries of the Force were still revealing themselves to him. Regretful that his lack of knowledge had cost the lives of nearly the entire Jedi Order.

The other Jedi, who had long since become one with the Force, had in a way been responsible for both the downfall of the Jedi order and the necessary changes needed in order to save the order from itself. The downfall was indirectly caused through his discovery of a boy who would one day fulfill a Jedi prophecy of balance. The changes were a necessary result of this boy's betrayal and role in the purge of nearly the entire Jedi Order.

Together these great Jedi masters of the Force were now contemplating the potential tip in balance resulting from recent events in the highest level of the Empire's government; more specifically the Sith themselves. Both were aware of the Emperor's sudden disappearance, though they were unsure of what exactly this entailed. They were also aware of Kenobi's actions and the potential danger he was bringing them - a danger that was quite necessary.

The living master opened his eyes, his face a look of grim determination. They were here. He regarded the other Jedi master with a nod of resignation before retrieving his gimmer stick and slowly making his way out of his hut, towards his approaching guests.

* * *

"Damn!" Sonia fought the controls as the _Star Tamer_ entered Dagobah's atmosphere. "All my readings are dead."

"What's that mean?" Brian asked with alarm.

"It means to strap yourself in Palpy; it's going to be a bumpy ride."

The ship lurched, throwing their bodies forward before harshly snapping them back against the seats.

Sonia's face was a look of concentration that reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin as he attempted to land the smoldering remains of the _Invisible Hand_ five years before.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sonia spat as she squinted into the planet's foggy atmosphere. "I can't see a thing."

"Relax," Obi-Wan advised with a calm that Sonia found extremely annoying.

"Do you have any suggestions Jedi? You're the one who got us into this mess."

Closing his eyes he let the Force guide him as he piloted the ship from the co-pilot's seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not going to land my ship with your eyes closed!"

"What difference does it make? He can't see through that fog anyways," Brian replied. A smile crept onto Obi-Wan's face that fueled Sonia's irritation even further.

"Well it certainly would increase his chances if he'd..." she started.

"Look!" Brian pointed.

The fog cleared as they found themselves in a clearing bordered by a bog on one end, a dark forest on the other. The _Star Tamer_ slowly settled onto the muddy bank, its weight causing it to sink slightly in the loose mud.

"We'd better be able to get my ship out of here," she said with a hint of disgust.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Obi-Wan assured her with a smile.

The ramp lowered, its end digging into the muddy ground.

"Great," she spat as she stormed down it.

"Don't worry. I'll pay to have your ship cleaned," Obi-Wan promised.

"Damn straight you are."

Brian looked around and shivered. "This place has a touch of darkness, like Darth Vader, only different."

"This place was once the home of a Dark Lord. When he died he tainted the planet with the dark side."

"You say a Jedi master lives here? Why would he choose to live in a place tainted with the dark side?"

"It helps to mask his presence. Vader has spent years hunting down the last of our kind. The only safe places for us to hide are in places where darkness dwells."

"Does your home have a similar taint?" Brian asked.

"Yes, though it's much more faint, caused mainly by the corruption and greed of its inhabitants. Most systems have places where the dark side dwells. It's quite rare to find a planet that is completely tainted."

"So where is this Jedi Master of yours? This place is starting to give me the creeps," Sonia said impatiently.

"This way."

The forest was dark and dank and almost impossible to travel. Twisted and gnarled tree roots sprung from the ground, many covered with rotted leaves causing them to trip on more than one occasion. Large trees blocked their paths and they often found themselves bogged in mud up to their knees.

Sonia cursed under her breath as she found herself covered with the webbing of a large spider. As she attempted to pull it off her face she tripped, landing hard in the mud. Screaming out in frustration she got up and threw a handful of mud against a tree. Obi-Wan tried to stifle a laugh but was too slow. Sonia glared at him with fire in her eyes before throwing another handful of mud that missed his head by inches.

"You owe me big time Jedi! There's no way the money you paid me is going to cover this!"

"Okay. In addition to getting your ship washed, I'll throw in a bath for you." He burst into a fit of laughter. Tears streamed down his eyes as Brian soon joined in.

Sonia tried giving them her most threatening look before she too gave in and began laughing.

A moment later a fourth laugh joined the group, causing them to look in its direction. Seated on a log was a small green creature with pointed ears and big green eyes. The sight of the creature caused Sonia and Brian to laugh even harder, but Obi-Wan soon found control.

"Master Yoda!" He rushed forward and scooped him into his arms, catching Yoda off guard as Obi-Wan gave him a hug.

"Missed you too I have but put me down you must!" Yoda commanded.

"I'm sorry master. It's just that I never thought I'd see you again, and here you are!" He gently settled the Jedi Master back on the log.

"Yes, yes Master Kenobi. Again we meet, though much to discuss we have." Yoda eyed Brian thoughtfully. "A guest you have brought me, I see."

"Master Yoda. I'm Brian and as you can see, I'm in sort of an unusual situation. Can you help me?"

"Discuss that we will, but first to my hut we must go. Follow me. Hungry are you? Cooked I have."

Obi-Wan stifled another laugh as Sonia and Brian lit up, both admitting to being hungry.

"Good, extra I have made. Expecting you I was."

* * *

Yoda watched expectantly as his guest tasted their dinners. Brian tried to mask his disgust but Sonia made no such attempt.

"What is this crap?" She said after spitting it back into her bowl.

"There are some things you don't wish to know," Obi-Wan advised.

"Tell me, how came you to be here?" Yoda asked Brian.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, I was having these really intense dreams. Or at least I thought they were dreams. Now I think it was more or less I was seeing through Palpatine's eyes. I went to a doctor and he tried to hypnotize me but instead he somehow caused us to switch bodies."

"From an unknown world you are? Not of the Empire?"

"No, we're not in the Empire. In fact we know little of space travel. We've never been to another planet or have ever met beings not of our world."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Ponder this puzzle we will. Strong in the Force you must have been."

"If I was I didn't know it. The Force is unknown on Earth."

"Master Yoda, do you understand this connection he posses with Sidious?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Rare it is but seen it I have."

"How did this happen? How did they manage to switch?"

"To switch, aware of each other they first must be. Their connection through the Force, these dreams it did cause. Aware of Brian, Sidious did become."

"So Sidious caused them to switch?"

"Caused it he did, with Brian's help."

"I didn't help," Brian said confused.

"Your help was not intentional, but caused it you did just the same."

"What causes this connection?" Sonia asked.

"On occasion, twins the Force creates. Polar beings they are."

"Polar beings?" Brian asked.

"Just as the Force has polar sides, the light side and the dark, polar beings are there also. These beings, though opposite they may be, through the Force a powerful bond they share."

"So Sidious and I are opposites? No wonder my life has been so crappy. He's the emperor of the universe and I can barely hold down a job."

"Trust me, if you're the opposite of that creep than that says a lot about you," Sonia insisted.

"The question is can you help me switch back?"

"Strong in the Force you must be or stop you Sidious will."

"Will you train me? Both of you?" Brian pleaded.

"Train you I can, but Obi-Wan will not. Another mission for him I have."

"Another mission, Master?"

"Yes. Go to this Earth you must."

"Me? How will I do that?"

"A polar connection you share with a being of Earth. Seen it in the Force I have. Find Sidious you must. With him distracted a chance you'll create for Brian to make his switch."

"Once they switch, will you kill Palpatine?" Sonia asked.

"Kill him I will, if the chance I have."

"What will that do to Brian? With his bond severed…"

"Die you could," Yoda admitted to Brian.

Brian looked thoughtful before speaking. "If that's the case, maybe you should kill me now. If you wait, and Sidious is as strong as you say he is, he could…"

"No, the Jedi way that is not! Wait we will."

"But I am going to die anyways. I may not like it but if it means ending a galaxy wide rule of oppression then I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

"We're not sure that killing you would kill him too. The bond you share is strong, and many times severing such a bond is fatal, but not in every instance," Obi-Wan said.

"Right Obi-Wan is. In vain your death would be if survive Sidious did."

"At least he would be isolated, only Earth would suffer," Brian insisted.

"And oppress the galaxy Vader would, as Emperor himself proclaimed."

Brian sighed in resignation. "I guess that doesn't leave us with much of a choice."

"Well I don't like it. If there's the chance that killing Brian will kill the Emperor than I say we take it," Sonia insisted.

"No. The decision has already been made," Obi-Wan replied.

"But…"

"Discuss this no more we will!" Yoda said in an authoritative tone that Obi-Wan remembered as a padawan.

Sonia glared at the Jedi Master before storming out of the hut.

"Full your hands have been, I see," Yoda said, eyeing Obi-Wan with a hint of mischief.

"Yes, she's certainly something else," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Red hair she has, much like yours. Cute younglings you could make."

Obi-Wan's face was an expression of complete shock. Yoda and Brian laughed as Obi-Wan struggled to find words.

"Master Yoda! That is hardly funny."

"Actually that was hilarious," Brian said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I can hear you guys!" Sonia shouted from outside, causing them to laugh harder. Even Obi-Wan couldn't hold back his laughter.

* * *

When Mark wasn't attending school, he was isolated to his room. His days consisted of studying, watching television, sleeping and surfing the net.

His father barely acknowledged him now and he made an extra effort to avoid Brian at all cost. They no longer permitted him to observe his father's studies in the mysteries of the Force, a religion that he was not only beginning to believe but was also learning to fear. He'd seen things he couldn't explain; more than that he had felt them.

He now understood why Brian had picked his father as his pupil. He was grasping the teachings very quickly, growing stronger with each passing day. Mark barely recognized him now. His dad had become a man consumed with feelings of anger and hate, mixed with a thirst for knowledge and power.

He wondered if he'd ever be able to reach his father again. Even if Brian were to leave now, to never return, Mark doubted his father would go back to being the person he'd been. That didn't mean he'd give up. He loved him and knew that he was a good man; a man that, despite the grievous mistakes of his past, worked hard to become not only a better person but also a positive example to those around him, especially Mark. He owed it to his father to never give up.

Mark knew the first step to redeeming his father's soul was to get rid of Brian. That was easier said than done. No matter how much he'd pleaded and pointed out the evil that Brian obviously was, his father had refused to listen. At first he'd gotten the impression that his dad was letting Brian stay out of fear of what the man might do if he were forced to leave. After a few days it became clear that his father now welcomed Brian's teachings and would probably chose his master over Mark if he were forced to make such a decision.

He needed to find out where Brian had come from. Who was he? What did he do before he came to D.C.? Mark decided to find out with the only tool he had available, the Internet. He typed the name _Brian Hughes_ into the search engine and pressed enter. The first few pages produced nothing significant. After a little more probing he found something that looked promising. It was a news article that spoke of an escaped mental patient in New York who had attacked his own doctor before fleeing. He was also wanted for questioning in the mysterious death of a man who suffered severe internal injuries from an unknown cause. Mark's heart leapt in his throat as he looked at the picture of the mental patient. It was the face of Brian Hughes.

Mark printed out the article. He wasn't sure what to do with it. He knew the police would want to know about Brian but feared that they'd put his father in jail. He needed to tell someone though. Who? Besides his teachers at school he rarely had contact with other adults and didn't want to get them involved. He decided to wait. Something inside told him that if he were patient enough the solution would soon present itself.

* * *

Andy and Sidious were in full tourist mode as they visited the many historical sights in the D.C. area. The boy was in school, which left them a good portion of the day to familiarize Sidious with the many aspects of the Earth's history and culture.

Andy was beginning to worry about Mark. He knew the boy was extremely suspicious and it would only be a matter of time before he would have to be detained for his own good. As soon as the Empire had established its government on Earth he could then enroll Mark in the finest military academies the Empire had to offer. Of course a private tutor would be hired to acclimate both he and his son to the technologies and sciences of their new home. Then one day, after Darth Sidious had perished, it would be up to him to train Mark to continue the ways of the Sith.

After visiting the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorials, touring the White House and viewing the Constitution of the United States (of which Sidious took a special interest), they toured the Smithsonian Institute. His master expressed the importance of learning all aspects of culture, from arts and entertainment to science and history.

"If you are to rule a people, it is important that you study all aspects of their culture. From their history you'll find that patterns are established. Studying their art gives you emotional insight into their ways of thinking and coping with these historical patterns. Their science gives you insight into their understanding of what is happening. When combined you'll find a three-dimensional view of the people you are to rule. You know their strengths and their weaknesses. This is especially important if you are to engage them in combat. For this reason I have recently permitted an officer of non-human origin into my military. His ability to read an opponent by simply studying their works of art has made him a valuable asset."

Andy knew that Sidious didn't care for non-human species. He felt them inferior and saw no room for them in his military, claiming they caused division and contention within the ranks. For him to make an exception, spoke much about this officer.

As they finished touring as much of the museum as they could in the short time they had, Sidious insisted they make one last stop. The Albert Einstein Planetarium was located within the museum. Though it wasn't exactly a telescope, Andy had told Sidious of how it projected a detailed replica of the night sky. They knew the chances of finding a pattern of stars that were familiar to Sidious were remote but he was curious non the less.

The lights dimmed and their 'guide' began to speak, highlighting various star clusters and constellations. Andy could feel his master's frustration as he failed to recognize anything even remotely familiar. Sidious had already expressed his fear, prior to the viewing, that many of the stars viewed, depending on their distance from the Earth, may have burnt out years ago, only their residual light now visible. How many of these stars were no longer living? How many more now existed, their light yet to reach the earth over the unfathomable distance of space?

"At the center of our galaxy the Milky Way is a black hole." The guide told them. "Until recent years, it had been debated whether or not this was actually a black hole or a cluster of black stars. Scientist actually captured images of an object being sucked into the black hole's massive gravitational pull. Black holes are theorized to be created when massive stars are unable to hold their own weight and collapses within themselves, creating a gravitational void that is so powerful even light fails to escape its grasp. Any object caught in its wake is crushed to super dense proportions and superheated, releasing massive x-rays that are visible millions of miles away."

Andy could sense a change in his master's posture as they viewed the black hole. When he leaned over to ask about it his master only hushed him. The word patience flashed into his mind.

* * *

Mark was relieved to find the house empty when he returned home from school. Taking advantage he hit the Internet and began searching for more information on Brian Hughes. Unable to find any new leads he turned off the computer in disgust. He headed for the kitchen, intent on making a grilled cheese sandwich, when the doorbell rang. With a sigh of frustration he left the kitchen for the front door.

As he opened the door he found Mr. Newman, his father's boss, waiting patiently.

"Hello Mark. Is your dad home?" The man gave Mark a smile that he found patronizing.

"No. He had to go out of town. He'll be back soon."

"Oh. Well I haven't seen or heard from him in almost a week and was getting a little worried. Can you tell him that I came by? Have him give me a call, okay?"

Mark nodded. "Sure thing Mr. Newman. I'll tell 'em."

"Good boy. Hey, I don't know if your interested but summer's coming up soon and if your looking to make a little money, maybe you have a girlfriend you want to take to the movies or something, you could work for me. It'd only be a few hours a day but I'd pay you about ten an hour, that's about a hundred a week."

As good as the offer sounded Mark knew this man needed to go before his dad and Brian got home. "I'll have to talk it over with my dad. I'm sure he won't care but I'd better ask first."

"Sure kid, you do that. Don't forget to tell him to call me. I'll see you around."

Mark nodded before closing the door. A thought dawned on him as he pulled the door back open and ran out.

"Mr. Newman!"

The man turned around and waited. Mark ran up to him and handed him a computer printout.

"What is this?" He asked as he scanned the story about the escaped mental patient.

"My dad, he hasn't been to work because of that guy. He showed up at our house and convinced my dad to join him."

"Join him? What the hell are you talking about?"

"He believes in some crazy religion called the Force or something and has my dad convinced it's real. I tried telling my dad that this guy is nuts but he doesn't believe me."

"Kid, you should call the police. This man is dangerous."

"No! We can't do that. They'll take my dad away. I know it! He hasn't done anything wrong but they'll take him away because of his prison record."

"I'm not sure what you want me to do kid. If I don't call the police, you and your dad could be in serious danger."

"Please, give us a little more time. I'm sure that I can convince my dad to believe me."

"You're dad's a good man and I'd hate to see him thrown back in the pen." Newman paused to gather his thoughts. "I'll give you until the day after tomorrow. If your dad hasn't come to his senses by then, I'm afraid…."

"I understand. Thank you!" Mark didn't know whether to hug him or shake his hand, so he opted to stand their awkwardly smiling.

"No problem kid."

"You'd better leave before my dad and Brian get home."

Rich Newman nodded. "Okay."

Mark went back into the house, now too excited to make a sandwich. He opted instead to watch a little television.

Andy and Brian entered the house fifteen minutes later. Mark immediately turned off the TV, retreating to his room.

"Stop," Brian commanded. Mark froze in his tracks, slowly turning to face them.

"What have you been up to boy?" He asked in an unfriendly tone.

Mark's heart was an imprisoned beast testing its cage walls. "No-nothing. I just w-w-watched a little TV."

Brian turned to Andy. "His feelings are exposed. If you search deep enough you will find the truth behind your son's lies."

Andy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Mark just stared, his face a look of complete horror.

Andy's eyes shot open, his face contorting into a look of rage. "What have you done? What did you do?"

Mark began taking steps back, attempting to escape his father's rage. Andy rushed up to his son and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground to face level.

"Who did you talk too?" He roared, shaking his son violently.

"Mr. Newman! He came by to see why you've been missing work."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth! Your friend is an escaped mental patient wanted for murder! And that you are following him and his crazy religion!"

Andy threw his son against the wall. Mark collapsed to the ground, crying. He braced himself for more attacks but they never came. Instead he was violently forced to his feet as his father yanked his arm nearly out of socket. Andy's fingers dug deep into his arm.

"You can't be trusted. From now on you are not to leave your room, not for school, not for anything, you hear me? No Internet, no television, you can't even piss without my say so. If the house were burning down, you'd still have to get my permission to leave your room. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Mark meekly replied.

"Get the duct tape. I'm tying you up before we leave."

"No," Brian commanded. "He will come with us. He must witness first hand the true power of the dark side. He will not betray us again."

"As you wish," Andy said. He turned to Mark. "Get in the car. If I hear any sass I'll knock your teeth out."

* * *

Rich Newman was extremely worried. He'd known Andy since his release from prison. In all that time, he'd never feared the man would to anything to go back. He was the complete definition of a rehabilitated citizen; repentant of his crimes, working hard to make the world a better place.

This new situation was very unlike Andy. Though he was religious, in the non-denominational sense of the word, he'd never taken to going to church or attending meetings. The Force sounded very occult, which was even less like Andy. Rich knew he had little tolerance for such things. Andy had once grown frustrated when one of his co-workers had become obsessed with astrology. He couldn't understand how people could throw their money away on psychics and fortunetellers.

Rich had never heard of this Force and was quite sure that this escaped mental patient had made it all up. The fact that Andy was buying into this crap was the most disturbing aspect of all. Was he brainwashed? That had to be the only explanation. If that were the case than maybe he wouldn't go to prison after all. He'd be able to get off on a temporary insanity plea.

That settled it. Rich was going to the police now. The sooner that lunatic was off the street the better.

Rich's F-150 suddenly lurched as a car slammed into the back of it. Looking in his rearview mirror he spotted a dark sedan riding his bumper. It roared its engine and slammed into his truck again.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he fought the wheel to maintain control.

The dark sedan suddenly shifted into the oncoming lane and sped around him. He tried gazing into the car but the windows were darkly tinted. It swerved in front of him and slammed on its brakes. Rich was unable to prevent the truck from slamming into it. His face stung as his airbag deployed.

Rich clumsily attempted to unbuckle his seatbelt. He was so stunned from the impact that he didn't notice when his door opened and a strong grip seized him out of the car. He winced in pain as he was thrown onto the asphalt. Two figures stood over him, their faces blurred by the overhead sun's bright contrast.

"What's going on?" He asked as he struggled to get to his feet. One of the men kicked him, knocking him onto his back. A foot stood firmly on his chest, pinning him down.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in this Rich. I wish you could have seen the gift my master is bringing the Earth."

"Gift? Do you mean the 'Force'? Don't tell me you're buying into this mad man's delusions!"

"Oh, I'm afraid the Force is quite real," another voice said. "Soon you will feel its true power."

"Whatever Don Quixote. Keep on chasing those windmills but don't drag my friend into it!"

"Kill him," the other voice commanded.

"Yes Master," Andy responded.

* * *

Mark sat helplessly in the sedan. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't peel his eyes away. His father and Brian stood over Mr. Newman. With a power he couldn't understand, lightning erupted out of his father's hands. Mr. Newman began to scream, begging for the pain to end. Finally Mark closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. Tears streamed down as he began to sob.

* * *

Andy and Sidious stood over the smoldering corpse of Rich Newman. Astonished, Andy looked at his hands and then at his master. A smile broke on Sidious' mouth.

"Good, very good. You have done well my apprentice. The time has come. You have earned the privilege of becoming a Sith. Kneel before me."

"Yes my Master," he said as he kneeled on the hot road.

"From this time forward, you will be known as…. Darth Quietus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Awakening**

Obi-Wan was well prepared for his journey to Earth. After hours of learning all that Brian could teach him of the Earth's culture, Obi-Wan felt as familiar with the planet as he possibly could without having ever visited it. He had learned to read the English language, which he found somewhat difficult, as he had to decipher the alphabetic codes and phonic anomalies that accompanied it. The only advantage he found was that the language itself was very similar to Basic in most respects. He'd been surprised to learn that the Earth people spoke hundreds of different languages, and while English was understood by many cultures, it was not used in most nations.

Brian's instruction also included reading numbers, the workings of money, telling time, and basic cultural laws as it pertained to Brian's nation. He learned, as best as Brian could describe, about driving automobiles and basic traffic laws. Brian also told him about various forms of weapons, including guns that used gunpowder incased projectiles, primitive but effective.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if his polar being lived in the United States but knew that regardless, he would have to journey their if he intended to find Sidious. Brian said that his last contact with Sidious had revealed his intention in going to a place called Washington D.C. This was the capitol of the United States. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of what Sidious may have been up too in the last few weeks.

Obi-Wan also received instruction from Master Yoda. Together they focused on his polar connection and he learned to follow it towards its other end, to a being that lived on Earth. Obi-Wan knew he would need to obtain help from his being in order to make the switch, something he felt uncomfortable with. Yoda had explained that Brian had unwittingly assisted Sidious in switching places while he was hypnotized. If Obi-Wan could catch his being in a similar frame of mind than he would have a greater advantage. Such a state of mind could be caused by a drug induced intoxication or a heavy sleep. Finding his being in such a state would not be easy, nor would it insure success. He would have to catch his being off guard, totally relaxed and unsuspecting. Such techniques, Obi-Wan feared, were paths to the dark side.

The only other way, Yoda informed him, was to gain the being's full consent. Obi-Wan would simply have to ask.

The final preparation that needed to be made was to imprison Obi-Wan's body, should it prove necessary. They knew that his polar being would display personality traits very different from Obi-Wan. Where as Obi-Wan was calm, patient and well meaning, his polar opposite could possibly be unpredictable, edgy, and even evil.

They also knew that switching bodies through the Force increased their sensitivities to its promptings, as did happen with Brian. Obi-Wan's polar being would find himself awakened to the Force and would soon learn how to control certain aspects of it, making him a very dangerous prisoner.

Sonia offered a plausible solution; they would lock him in the cargo hold of the _Star Tamer_. After placing a sleeping mat and portable toiletries in the large, well lit and surprisingly accommodating make shift prison, they were satisfied that it was not a cruel or even unreasonable cell. Brian even noted that, compared to his cell on the star destroyer, this was a suite at the _Hilton_. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he meant but knew it to be a compliment all the same.

* * *

"Ready you are for your journey," Yoda said with grim determination. "Go now you must."

Yoda and Obi-Wan conferred in the quiet solitude of the small hut. Sonia and Brian were in the forest collecting roots and bark for tonight's stew.

"Yes Master. I will attempt to contact you when I find Sidious. As soon as I have him subdued, you and Brian may make the switch."

"Careful you must be, Obi-Wan. A new apprentice he may have. Help he would need if conquer Earth he intends."

"Yes, I have thought of that also. If he has found one, he'll need to take the time to train them. Hopefully that will give me the time I need to find him."

"Agree I do, but hurry you must. Sidious grows in power as Brian continues his training. A necessary conundrum this is."

"May the Force be with you Master," Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"May the Force be with you Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan and Yoda left the small hut and walked to a nearby clearing. Sonia had moved the _Star Tamer_ to the clearing in order to keep a safe eye on it. She also understandably preferred to sleep onboard during the nights.

Obi-Wan had been surprised that she had agreed to stay on Dagobah for the duration. She claimed that she had nothing better to do now that she could no longer smuggle for the Empire's secret project. She couldn't return to Jabba either, as he'd surly have her put to death for blowing such a deal. She would also be a major risk to his operation now that the Empire wanted her.

Obi-Wan knew better. She wanted to make sure Yoda succeeded in killing Sidious once he and Brian switched back.

As they approached the ship, Sonia and Brian emerged with the ingredients they had scavenged. Sonia stopped, giving Obi-Wan and Yoda a worried look.

"It's time, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. I have to make the switch soon before Palpatine grows to powerful."

Obi-Wan could see the sadness in her eyes as she approached him. She had become uncomfortably attached to him. As a Jedi, he did his best to ignore the strong feelings that she hid from him. As a man, he sympathized. He knew that Yoda and he would need to have a long talk after this was all over. He somehow knew that Yoda would understand.

"Good luck Obi-Wan." She rarely used his real name, only in the most serious of conversations.

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come back, I promise."  
She nodded, trying to hide the tears she was fighting to hold back.

"Don't go getting yourself killed or anything. I'll protect you from this end."

For the first time, Obi-Wan worried for her safety. "My 'other half' could be dangerous. Don't go near him unless Master Yoda is with you."

"I can take care of myself," she said defiantly. After seeing the concern in Obi-Wan's eyes she added, "but I'll be careful."

Obi-Wan turned to Brian. "I'll do my best to help you return home."

"I know you will Obi-Wan. Thank you. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well my friend."

Obi-Wan headed up the _Star Tamer_'s ramp. The small group followed him into the ship. As he reached the cargo hold he turned and faced the group.

"Check on your polar being often we will. Contact us soon you should," Yoda said.

"Yes Master. As soon as I learn something, you'll hear from me."

Obi-Wan stood back as Sonia closed the door, locking it. Walking over to the mat he knelt and began to meditate.

* * *

Trevor Cook was dreaming. This was a strange experience for him. All his life he could not remember a time when he had dreamt. He knew that psychologist claimed that everyone had dreams, whether they remembered them or not. Trevor knew that wasn't true. If it were, how was it that he never had one memory of dreaming, even when awoken from the deepest sleep? Sure, if one were to do an MRI of his brain while he slept it would show the familiar brainwave patterns associated with dreaming, but that didn't exactly prove anything more than the fact that he was just sleeping. No amount of science could disprove what he already knew; he never dreamed, at least not until now.

_So this is what it's like to dream_, he thought. _I don't see what the big deal is. How can anyone feel rested if they do this all night?_

The strange thing about the dream, besides that fact that he was actually having one, was the fact that he wasn't really doing anything more than sitting in a plain room with a matt on the floor. There were no decorations, no furniture, nothing of interest. The walls and floor were a cold metal. There were no windows and only one door, also metal. No doorknob could be seen, just what appeared to be a control panel that obviously opened the door. Walking over to it he found that none of the buttons worked. He shrugged and returned to the matt where he decided to wait patiently for this boring dream to end.

_"Hello. Can you hear me?"_ A voice asked from within his head.

"Sure can. What's up?" His mood lightened as the dream finally started to become interesting.

"_If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?"_

"Who am I exactly," he repeated as more of a statement than a question. "There are many people who would love to know that answer. I suppose the simplest reply would be my name, Trevor Cook. So now that we know who I am, who are you?"

_"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

"Obi-What? Is that really a name?"

_"Obi-Wan. You may call me Ben if you find that easier."_

"Okay Ben, nice to meet you. So are you a real person or are you just a voice in my head?"

_"I am real. You and I share a bond that allows us to communicate despite the great distance between us."_

"Okay, I'll buy that. So what is it you want?"

_"Well, I was wondering, and I know this is a strange request, but I need your body for a while. I was wondering if we could switch places for a short time."_

"Now that is an interesting request. Well, I suppose I could oblige you in that request; after all, I could use a break from the hell hole I live in." With mild amusement, Trevor wondered what a psychiatrist would think of his first dream. It certainly was interesting.

_"Are you sure? Despite what you may think, this is not a dream. If you agree, you will not be able to switch back until I have finished my mission."_

"Hey, take all the time you want, my man. Like I said, I could use a break."

The voice didn't reply. Trevor shrugged again. Lying on the mat he waited for his dream to end. Before he knew it he was asleep. This time he did not dream.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the strange room in which he'd awakened. He found himself on a small bed, a thin blanket covering him. Sitting up he looked around. The wall opposite was cluttered with pictures of women in rather compromising positions, most quite nude. To his left was a porcelain sink with primitive plumbing. Next to it a bowl that he could only assume was used for toiletries. To his right was a door made of bars. The small room was a prison of some sort.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Standing, he walked to the bared door and looked around. A small corridor was dimly lit. More cells were on the opposite side, men within silently sleeping.

"Hey, Cookie," a voice whispered from a nearby cell. "You can't sleep either?"

Looking to his right he saw an arm, its hand holding a small mirror with the face of a man reflected within.

"No," he simply replied. Maybe he could get some information from this man.

"I don't blame you. After the threats Archer made earlier you'd be better off watching your back."

"Archer?"

"You know; big man, runs the brotherhood, wants to eat you alive."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me," he said, playing along.

"You should have joined with the brothers. Now you're on their hit list."

"Are you a brother?"

"Me? Are you kidding? I'd love to join but they'd never invite me."

"What makes me so special?" He probed.

"Well, first of all, you're their type; smart, cold, not afraid of jack."

"Who's Jack?"

"You're a funny guy Cookie. Why'd you turn them down?"

"I had my reasons. Why am I imprisoned here?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing how ridicules the question must sound.

"You mean besides the people you murdered? I don't know Cookie, must be plain old bad luck or something."

"Must be," he agreed. "I don't suppose you've heard of a place called Washington D.C.?"

"Are you okay Cookie? You didn't hit that big head of yours did you?"

"Please answer my question," Obi-Wan insisted.

"Of course I have. You have business their or something? Going to complain to the President about our living conditions?"

"There is a man there I must find."

"Well Cookie, I doubt they're going to just let you stroll out of here. From what I've heard, you have another one hundred and thirty years before your next parole."

"How far away is Washington D.C.?"

"From Lake City? I'd say about eight hundred miles. Just hit I-10 east for about 45 minutes until you hit Jacksonville, head north on I-95 and keep going," the man joked. "Why, do you plan on leaving this joint? 'Cause if you do, I want in."

"I'm afraid this will be a journey I must make alone." Obi-Wan waved his hand. "You will go to sleep; when you awaken you will not remember this conversation."

"I will go to sleep." The arm retracted and he heard the man's bed squeak. The sounds of snoring soon followed.

* * *

Trevor Cook opened his eyes and frowned. He had been sleeping; of this he had no doubt. That being the case, why was he still in the strange room he had dreamt about? Sitting up he looked around. Nothing had changed.

"Okay, get a grip Trevor. If you weren't dreaming, than what's going on?" He paced the room - his new and improved prison it would seem. "The voice, don't tell me it was real? If it were than I've…" He began laughing. "That fool! He was trying to escape one prison only to end up in another!" Tears streamed down his face as he laughed.

As soon as the laughing had begun it stopped. "I hope this isn't some type of death row or something. If he's scheduled to be executed than I need to find a way out of here quick."

He tried the door again to no avail.

"Hey! Obi-What's your face! Ben! Can you hear me? I want to switch back! You can have this place!"

No answer.

Trevor kicked the door as hard as he could. Nothing, not even a dent.

"Hey!" He pounded on the door. "Hey! Can anyone hear me? I want to talk to someone! Open the damn door!"

After a few minutes he screamed in frustration before returning to his mat.

An hour later he heard noises outside the room. Trevor ran to the door and began to pound on it again.

"Hey! Open up!"

He stood back as the door began to open. Looking around he found no one there. He began to walk out when he heard a voice.

"Stay in here you must."

Looking down he beheld the strangest thing he'd ever seen. A little, wrinkled, green man with pointed ears and clawed hands and feet. Trevor instinctively took a few steps back as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"This has to be another dream," he said to himself.

"Surprised you I have," the little man chuckled.

"What in the hell are you?" He asked.

"Yoda is my name and talk you and I must."

The little green man stepped into his cell, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Mark followed Brian and his father into the house. The group had said little after the death of Rich Newman. He no longer recognized his dad. The shell that was once Andy Harper was a cold, heartless murderer. For the first time, he began to feel that there was no saving his father.

Mark was returning to his bedroom when he was violently seized by his father and led to the hall closet.

"You will stay in here until your room has been properly prepared to prevent any escape attempts. If I so much as hear a peep out of you I will personally sew your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand," he replied. Mark forced his eyes, red and swollen from crying, to look at his father. "I understand that you are not my father. I don't know who you are."

"I am Darth Quietus and you will address me as such. You will also address Brian as Master Sidious. In time you will learn your place. There is nothing that can stop what is coming. Soon every person on Earth will bow down to us. In time they will bow to you as well."

"I don't want anyone to bow down to me! I don't want to be like you! You're crazy! Do you know that? You and your 'master' are nothing more than murdering psychos! No one in their right mind would bow down to you!"

Mark could feel his father's anger grow with every word he spoke. With all the courage he could muster he locked onto his father's eyes and defiantly stood his ground. After a very long silence his father began to smile.

"Good. I can feel your hatred. You have control of your fears. In time you will learn to use these emotions. In time you will become a Sith. It is your destiny."

Mark defiantly shook his head. "You're crazy."

Without another work Darth Quietus threw his son into the closet. Retrieving a key from his pocket he locked the door.

* * *

Darth Vader was growing impatient. All troops had been recalled from Mon Calamari and the fleet had regrouped. A fourth Star Destroyer, The _Tidal Wave_, had been summoned to replenish supplies and troops. The invasion crew was ready; they only awaited a destination.

Vader paced the observation deck in the command center as he awaited his master to contact him. How long was he supposed to wait? How did his master intend to chart a path from this unknown system is he wasn't sure where it was? How long would it take to reach it? Hyperspace travel was impossible in uncharted areas. They would have to chart new space. In all reality, it could potentially take many years, even decades to reach the system.

"Lord Vader."

Vader turned to Admiral Wantel but did not speak.

"We have finished all the preparations you had asked for. All units from The _Tidal Wave_ have been reassigned to our fleet. Food and supplies are at maximum capacity, as are weapons and vehicles. We only await the fueling vessels you requested."

"Very good Admiral. I am retreating to my personal chambers. I want no interruptions of any kind. If an emergency arises you are in charge. Is that clear Admiral?"

"Yes my lord." Wantel bowed.

Vader left without further acknowledgement. The time had come to contact his master.

* * *

Darth Sidious studied the star charts he had purchased at the planetarium, familiarizing himself with the constellations and planet formations. Through his observations he was charting a course from Earth directly to the black hole that centered its galaxy.

Darth Quietus was busy transforming the boy's room into a temporary prison. Sidious had been both amused and horrified by the boy's outburst. Even after witnessing the violent death of Rich Newman he had displayed a remarkable amount of courageous defiance. He displayed the qualities that a Sith apprentice would need. If not for the rule of two he would consider training the boy now.

As it were, the boy was quickly becoming a threat. He knew that Quietus wanted the boy alive but Sidious now wondered if that were wise. Should the boy develop even the most basic skills in the Force, no prison would hold him for very long.

"Master."

Sidious looked up from his star charts and acknowledged his apprentice.

"Yes Lord Quietus, what is it?"

"I believe Lord Vader is trying to make contact. His voice rings in my head demanding to speak with you."

"Kneel before me. We will meditate."

Kneeling face to face they closed their eyes and concentrated on the bond between Quietus and Vader.

"Lord Vader, you wish to speak with me?" Sidious asked.

"Yes my master. The preparations for the invasion are complete. We now await your instructions."

"Very good Lord Vader. Make your way to the Kessel system. There you will approach the Maw Cluster."

"The black holes?"

"Yes. There is a black hole in this system. If one were to enter it, surviving its gravitational pull, they would travel through to the Kessel system."

"But my Lord, there are several black holes in the Maw Cluster. None of our ships are strong enough to withstand the tremendous gravitational pull."

"You will know the black hole when you see it. Contact Admiral Tarkin. He has established a base for the Empire's top scientists within the Maw Cluster. They have constructed a craft that can safely explore a black hole without yielding to the strong gravitational field within. We were waiting for an appropriate time to test it. I believe now is the time."

"Yes my Lord, I will pilot it personally."

"No, it is too great a risk. Have a clone perform the first test flight. Should it return to you safely, then proceed as you will."

"It will be done my master."

* * *

"Alright Cook, wake up! Time for a surprise inspection," the guard smirked as he opened the door to Obi-Wan's cell. A warning in the Force grew in his mind as he warily watched two guards enter. The first guard looked around as the second stood nearby, a nightstick in hand.

"What do we have here? You know we don't allow such smut in this fine establishment!" The guard said as he ripped a dirty picture off the wall. Without warning the other guard swung the stick towards Obi-Wan's stomach. With lightning fast reflexes he dodged the blow.

"Big mistake 'Cookie'! The guard said as he glanced outside the cell, nodding. Obi-Wan turned to find three enormous men in convict uniforms entering the cell. The guards strolled past them, closing the door as they left.

"Now you boys play nice!" The first guard laughed as he left.

Obi-Wan sized the men up and down, keeping a careful eye on the man in the middle. He had a shaved head and an enormous scare on his left cheek that made Anakin's look like a beauty mark.

"You should have joined the Brotherhood," the bald man barked. The two others flanked Obi-Wan, forcing him to the back of the small cell. They grabbed his arms, attempting to hold him in place as the bald man approached with a small, sharp weapon in hand. Without warning the man on his left was Force pushed into the wall behind him, his head making a loud smacking sound. At the same time the man on his right was thrown, slamming into the corner of the bed. Both men groaned as they crumbled to the floor.

The bald man smiled viciously as he charged, thrusting his weapon towards Obi-Wan's face. With a roundhouse kick, the man's weapon was sent flying. With a second kick the man's face met Obi-Wan's foot, his nose exploding in a burst of crimson liquid. Staggering back, the man touched his nose. Looking at his hands he noticed the blood and smiled. He positioned his figures on either side of his broken nose; Obi-Wan heard a loud popping noise as the man realigned the broken cartilage. The man charged again and Obi-Wan Force pushed, throwing him into the cell door.

"That's a neat trick you have there, Cookie," the man said as he picked himself up.

Again he charged. Obi-Wan was running out of ideas. Using the Force he called the sharp object into his hand. The large man stopped.

"I don't like that trick as much," he said.

"I will kill you if I have too. I'd prefer not to though," Obi-Wan warned.

"Fine. We'll let you go for now, but be warned Cookie. Your time is coming." The man went to the cell door and whistled. A moment later the guards reappeared, the first smiling to himself. The smile disappeared as he surveyed the damage Obi-Wan had caused.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he opened the door.

"You'd better get those two to the infirmary," the bald man replied.

The guard looked at the two men at the end of the cell and then at the sharp object Obi-Wan still held in his hand.

"Drop it!" He barked, raising a gun of some sort.

Dropping the weapon, Obi-Wan cursed to himself for being so careless.

"You're going to solitary confinement for a long time," the guard promised. Without warning he fired the gun. Two projectiles struck Obi-Wan's chest as he felt his body convulse, electricity pouring into him. The second guard struck Obi-Wan on the head with the stick. The world around him suddenly went dark.

* * *

Trevor Cook tried to comprehend the words the little green man named Yoda had said.

"So I'm here because a mad man wants to rule my world and only Ben can stop him?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, correct you are," Yoda nodded.

"And I just have to chill here in this prison until he's through?"

"Yes. Stay here you must. Sorry I am for the inconvenience."

Trevor laughed as he pondered the irony of escaping one prison only to end up in another.

"Okay. That's cool. Whatever. I'm not sure I believe that any of this is really happening, but if it is, I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

They both looked up as the door to the cargo bay opened. Trevor straightened as he noticed the stunning redhead holding a tray of food.

"Well hello gorgeous! Are you my entertainment?"

"I suppose that answers my question as to whether Obi-Wan succeeded," she said in disgust.

"Leave here you should," Yoda warned her.

"No, let her stay!" Trevor said as he got to his feet and began walking towards her.

Lowering the tray of food to the floor she stood up, weapon in hand.

"Back off you scum!" She warned.

"What? You'd really shoot the body of your friend?" He asked with a smirk.

Without warning the man found himself lifted into the air, unable to move.

"Go near her you will not!" The green man said before turning to the redhead. "Leave now you must!"

"I think your right. I'd hate to have Obi-Wan's blood on my hands after killing this jerk!" She turned and stormed out of the room.

The door closed and Trevor found himself released from Yoda's grip.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Trevor asked in astonishment.

"Never mind that, you will. Eat. Check on you later I will," Yoda said as he turned to leave the cell.

Trevor watched the green man leave before picking up the tray of awful smelling food. Despite the taste he quickly ate it all. Prison had taught him to appreciate even the worst meals.

Resting on his mat, Trevor pondered the situation. Something strange was going on under the surface. Not only did these people have the power to switch bodies with others but they could also make people float. Could anyone use these powers in this world or was it only for a select few? If the man he had switched with had this power, did he have it also? If he didn't normally have it, could he possibly have it while in this body? If Yoda could make people float, could he also make other objects float? What other powers did he have?

Trevor focused on the empty tray. Using his mind he began to mentally picture the tray floating. Nothing happened. He concentrated harder, using all his focus. Still nothing. He relaxed, closing his eyes. He pictured the tray in his mind. He pictured holding it, feeling its cool, smooth texture. He imagined the tray rising out of his hands and levitating before him. Trevor opened his eyes. Startled, he found the tray momentarily floating in front of him before falling back to the ground.

A smile broke on his face as he again concentrated, this time making the tray momentarily float with his eyes still open. He had trouble keeping it in the air. This would take time to master, but then again, what else was there to do?

* * *

Admiral Tarkin surveyed the latest shipment for _Project 77_ as the cargo handlers unloaded it from Vader's private vessel. Vader waited patiently for Tarkin to finish before speaking.

"I have a request from the Emperor," he started.

"I assume he is feeling better then?" Tarkin asked without looking at Vader.

"He is, in a manner of speaking."

"A manner of speaking? Care to explain my friend?" He asked, looking at Vader with a raised eyebrow.

"He has made contact with a man in an undiscovered system through the Force. Through this contact he and this man have managed to switch places."

"That would explain his 'condition'. I assume this message he has sent was through the Force as well?"

"That is correct. He has requested that we prepare an invasion crew," Vader said.

"I fail to understand where I play a role in this. I have my hands full with the _Project 77_. What exactly is it that you need from me?"

"The Emperor has commanded that you accompany me to the Maw Cluster. I believe your scientist have constructed a vessel for black hole exploration."

"Yes, but it has never been tested. Why do you need it?" Tarkin's curiosity was peeked.

"Until a hyperspace route can be properly charted, the fastest, most direct point of travel is through a black hole."

"The vessel is small. Even if it successfully makes the journey, it could never hold an invasion crew large enough."

"How long will it take to build more vessels?"

"Well, it's taken more than five years to build this one. Should it prove successful, I would say we could have a hundred more constructed within a year."

"The Emperor will not be pleased," Vader warned.

"I understand, but you must realize my friend that this is not an ordinary ship. The dense molecular structure of the endoskeleton takes months to prepare. The cooling system will also take time. Without it, the ship would burn up within seconds."

"I then suggest you pull additional resources from your other projects. This will become your number one priority."

Tarkin sighed. "As you wish, though you know this will probably cause _Project 77_ to be delayed more than a year."

"We will deal with that in due time."

"Than I suggest we depart for the Kessel system immediately. I will contact the scientist in charge, Qwi Xux, and inform her to prepare the ship for the test flight."

* * *

"Concentrate!" Yoda stressed.

Brian let out a sigh as the objects that had been levitating only moments before lay scattered on the ground around him. Closing his eyes he again let the Force flow through him. Reaching out he felt the room around him. Intimately he touched everything: the snake that slithered lazily across the hut, the logs that fueled the fire, the stew that simmered about it, the ancient Jedi master who monitored his progress and the inanimate stones and rocks before him.

Slowly the stones and rocks lifted into the air and began circling the room. Yoda's eyes widened as he watched the intricate patterns in which they flew. Brian radiated a calm oneness in the Force.

Slowly the Jedi master approached his student. Yoda jabbed the gimmer stick into Brian's side, testing his concentration. The objects continued to fly in their lazy paths, Brian showing no sign of distraction.

"Good, good. Strong you become. Calm, at peace you are. The path of the light side you walk."

Brian continued to control the stones, his eyes remaining closed. "I can feel him. He's watching my progress with amusement. He knows you're with me."

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded. "Aware of your plan he is. Knows you will attempt to reclaim your body."

"Is he right? Is he too strong for me to succeed?"

"That all depends on Obi-Wan," Yoda replied.

Brian nodded. As he opened his eyes the stones gathered before him and gently lowered to the ground.

"No more will I teach you today. Meditate you must. Practice what I have taught you. Shield all thoughts of Obi-Wan and his journey to Earth. Sidious must not find out."

Brian got up and left the hut, finding a quiet area nearby. Settling on a grassy patch of earth he closed his eyes and once again let the Force flow through him.

"_You have grown stronger but it will not be enough. In the end your feeble attempts will end in failure_," the voice in his head said - the voice of Sidious.

"Don't underestimate me and my abilities. After all, I do share the same strengths and weaknesses that you have."

Sidious laughed in reply. "_You have much to learn, but do not be concerned. When my Empire has control of your Earth I will teach you the true power of the dark side. You and Darth Quietus will join Darth Vader at my side. The four of us will rule the universe with an iron clad fist and restore the glory of the Sith Empire_!"

"I assume Darth Quietus is the Earth apprentice Master Yoda mentioned. Does he have a connection with Darth Vader like you and I?"

"_Your insight serves you well. You will indeed make a worthy apprentice_."

"I already have a master and he's greater than you'll ever be."

"_Your pathetic master was unable to stop me once and he continues to diminish with age while I grow stronger_."

"Well he's never had an apprentice quite like me."

Again Sidious laughed. "_Your arrogance is your weakness. Do not think you are safe only because of our connection. There are Sith techniques in which we can lock others in their own minds. If you will not join me than you will learn the true meaning of being trapped in your own nightmares._"

Brian decided he'd had enough of this conversation. Using a technique Yoda had taught him he closed his mind to the bond. In an instant he felt the presence of the Sith lord lifted and he was once again alone.

* * *

Sidious let out a scream in frustration as he was literally thrown out of Brian's mind. Trying in vain to regain the connection he gave up with a scowl. _He is stronger than I gave him credit. That is a mistake I will not repeat_, he vowed to himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan's head hurt. Sitting up he winced in pain as stars danced around the room. He inhaled deeply as he waited for his vision to clear. Looking around his new environment he beheld a bunk, a toilet, a sink and a door with a small window. As he slowly got to his feet he approached the door. Examining it he found it impossible to open from the inside. Probing it with the Force he tracked the locking mechanism's controls to a master panel located in room nearby. Confident he could unlock the door without much effort he began planning his escape.

Looking out the window he could only see a bare corridor with a similar door opposite his. Reaching out with the Force he sensed a man, cold and dangerous, behind it. There were more rooms, most empty, but a few contained similarly dangerous men. He detected two guards at the end of the corridor, both quite bored. Obi-Wan smiled. It was time to give these guards something to do.

With a flicker of thought the locks to all the doors in the corridor opened. He sensed the guards had failed to notice, but the inmates inside hadn't. Within moments each door flew open, the prisoners inside charging out. The guards sprung to action but were too slow. Within moments they were overwhelmed. Stripped of their weapons and keys they were thrown into one of the cells. An alarm began to blare as the inmates forced their way out of the corridor, overwhelming the guards on the other side.

Armed and high on adrenalin, the inmates continued to fight their way towards the main lockdown area. Obi-Wan lingered behind, waiting for an opportunity to sneak away. As they entered the lockdown area he found the opportunity he was looking for. One moment they were surrounded by guards, the next moment every cell in the prison flew open, causing a full-scale riot. Soon Obi-Wan's group of inmates was forgotten as other inmates began attacking the guards. Using Force enhanced speed and agility; he worked his way to the exit.

He found himself in another corridor that led to the outside. Two guards flanked him as he reached the door. With barely a thought he Force pushed them into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

He fled into the courtyard, running full force towards the fence at the end. The darkness around him disappeared as a bright spotlight found him. Gun fired crackled in the air as guards in the perimeter towers began shooting, spraying dirt and grass around his feet. With unnatural speed he left the spotlight behind. Without a second thought he jumped into the air, throwing his body over the high fence. His prison jumpsuit snagged on the barbed wire and his stomach burned as the flesh tore open. In pain, his landing was clumsy, nearly knocking him off balance. Taking a moment to recover, he examined his injury. The flesh wound was deep but not life threatening. It would need to be cleaned to prevent infection.

Running at full speed he entered the woods beyond the perimeter. He'd seen a road nearby and glanced at the night sky to get his bearings. Confident with his new surroundings he fled into the dark tangle of brush and trees. The prison alarm blared loudly into the night as he fled. He could hear other sirens as flashing red, white and blue lights sped down the adjacent road. Overhead he could hear the sound of an aircraft as it approached. Looking up he spotted the hovering vehicle; a spotlight shown down as it searched the forest for Obi-Wan. Using a nearby bush for cover he waited for the hovering aircraft to leave.

Feeling confident it was safe to continue he again took to foot, letting the Force guide his body to avoid tripping in the wild growth. A new sound could be heard, that of strange animals that were howling and barking in pursuit. He assumed they were domesticated beast used to track prisoners, probably by sense of smell. The fact that he was bleeding was not helping matters. He needed to find a place where he could clean his wound and change his clothing. No doubt his outfit would raise suspicion from the locals.

Undressing, he quickly tore the outfit into strips of material, creating a makeshift bandage. He then tied any unused strips to the branches of trees and bushes in random patterns before heading towards the road. Hopefully the strips would confuse his pursuers long enough for him to escape.

As he approached the road he could see more vehicles with the flashing lights. Lying low, he waited for them to pass before crossing the street. Once again, he heard a new noise, low and rumbling, causing the earth to shake as it neared. He found rails of metal running parallel to the road. Touching them he felt the earth's vibration grow stronger. Following the tracks with his eyes he soon found the source of the new sound. A large vehicle, long and snake-like, was heading towards him. Standing back he waited as the vehicle began to pass. It was composed of several compartments that were attached to each other. Running, he maintained the same speed as the vehicle before jumping, landing on top of the nearest compartment. He would need to find a way into the compartment before one of the hovering vehicles returned. Scanning the roof he found a door. Rusted and heavy, he forced it open and entered the darkness within. Filled with boxes and crates he found an empty space in the rear. Settling to the ground he took a much-needed rest.

* * *

Trevor 'Cookie' Cook smiled as the tray hovered lazily around the cargo bay. The longer he practiced, the more 'aware' he became of his surroundings. He couldn't quite explain it, but somehow he had always been aware, he just hadn't realized it. Stretching out with his feelings he soon found that he could follow the green man and the girl as they went about their various activities. He could also feel the presence of another, a man who shared the same power as he and Yoda. He found that he could read the woman easy enough, her agitation at being here, her worry for Obi-whatever you call him, and her mixed feelings towards the other man. Yoda and the other man were almost impossible to read. He wondered if that meant he was hard to read as well, or if this was a technique he needed to learn?

The door opened as he sensed Yoda entering the prison. Not bothering to hide the fact that he was levitating the tray he watched the wizened green man approach. As he suspected, he sensed no surprise in Yoda.

"Been busy I see you have. Afraid of this I was."

Trevor smirked as he watched the old man. He continued to float the tray around the room.

"Do this no more you must," Yoda insisted.

"What, do you intend to stop me?" Trevor asked amused.

The tray was ripped from his grip as it flew into the green man's hand.

"Stop you I cannot, but take away your toys I can."

Trevor shrugged and lay down on his mat, locking his hands behind his head.

"So Yoda, what else am I capable of? What other marvelous works of wonder can I perform?"

"Teach you nothing I will."

Trevor smiled and closed his eyes. With a strength Yoda hadn't expected, the tray was ripped from his hand. As he attempted to regain his grip on the tray, Trevor reversed the tray's momentum, throwing it at the green alien. Combined with Yoda's pull in the Force the tray became a lethal projectile that connected with Yoda's gut, sending him flying back into the wall. He crumbled to the ground unconscious. Trevor laughed as he got to his feet and approached the door. Concentrating, he imitated the technique he'd observed Yoda use when he'd entered the room. The door opened with a quiet whoosh.

He was surprised to find that his prison was actually a spaceship. This was getting better and better. He laughed as he explored the ship, recalling memories of _Star Trek_ and _Battle Star Galactica_. Walking into the cockpit he settled into the pilot's chair and studied the controls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He smiled as he turned to see his favorite red head, blaster in hand.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Don't hello beautiful me! What are you doing out of the cargo hold?"

"Oh, Yoda wasn't feeling too well so I thought I'd let him rest while I went for a walk."

"What did you do?" She demanded.

With a smile, he reached out his hand. The blaster flew from her grip into his. "Oh, I've learned a few new tricks. Care to see what else I've learned?"

Her face went pale as she stared at the barrel of her own weapon. She backed away as he approached her with a sloppy grin on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, I want a lot of things. We'll get to what you can give me later on, but right now I just need you to get into the cargo hold."

She walked into the cargo hold and ran to Yoda's unconscious form. Relieved that he was still alive she gently picked him up and placed him on the mat.

"No, I'm afraid he can't come with us," Trevor said.

"Come with us? Where are we going?" She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure there's a whole galaxy to explore. I just don't know where to start!" He replied excitedly.

"I don't think so!" A new voice said from behind. Smiling he reached out and pulled the red head to him, putting the gun to her head. He turned to find a man with an unbelievably ugly face.

"Well you must be the other guy I sensed. I got no beef with you. You can take Yoda and get off this ship but I'm taking the girl."

The ugly man looked unsure of what to do. "I can't let you do that."

"Oh, I don't think you have much of a choice," Trevor said confidently. With a smile he threw the tray at the man's head, something the man had not expected. Staggering back, the tray hit his head again before he could respond. He collapsed after the tray hit him a third time. Trevor levitated the man, placing him outside the cargo bay. He then lifted Yoda off the mat and placed him next to the man. Throwing the girl onto the mat he backed out with blaster raised.

"I'll talk with you later," he said with a smile before closing the door. He took the man and Yoda and removed them off the ship, laying them in the muddy field outside. Closing the ramp he settled into the pilot's chair and began observing the complex controls. This wasn't going to work. Getting up he went to the cargo hold and opened the door. The woman looked at him expectedly.

"There's been a change in plans. I need you to fly the ship."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Journeys 

Darth Vader and Admiral Tarkin stood at the Maw Instillation observation deck. In the space beyond they watched the Imperial's newest ship maneuver through the maw cluster's dangerous space. Qwi Xux, one of the greatest scientific thinkers in the Empire, sat at a nearby computer monitoring the ship. Her voice, musical and birdlike, calmly conversed with the pilot, giving instruction and encouragement as her creation prepared for its first test run.

"Lord Vader, all systems are reading normal and the pilot is ready for entry," she said, her blue skin flushing as she acknowledged the dark lord.

"For your sake I hope the flight is successful. The Emperor would be most curious as to why one of the Empire's most expensive projects has failed."

Qwi Xux's feathery hair ruffled nervously as she acknowledged Vader's warning. "I can assure the Emperor that this ship will succeed."

"You needn't worry Vader. Qwi Xux has proven to be very resourceful," Tarkin assured. Vader had learned to trust in Tarkin's judgments. If Tarkin had faith in the scientist than Vader was satisfied.

"Tell the ship to proceed," Vader commanded.

Qwi Xux relayed the command to the pilot. They watched as the ship approached the black hole. Upon arrival, Vader had known at once that it was the gateway Sidious had spoken of. Dark tendrils of the Force fed into it, leading to a familiar presence that could only be his master. The ship stopped at the edge of the black hole's massive gravity field.

Black holes had always been viewed as a theoretical gateway to unexplored galaxies. Should this test prove successful, exploration and travel to new systems, where hyperspace was impractical, if not impossible, would ensure a new growth in the Empire's might. Earth was just the start. This new ship would mark the beginning of a new age. Vader was witnessing a historical event whose importance would outlast any Empire.

"What are we waiting for?" Vader asked impatiently.

"The black hole emits strong bursts of radiation at regular intervals. The ship is programmed to enter in-between these bursts. Though we've built the ship to withstand high amounts of radiation, there is no need in taking unnecessary risks."

Seconds later the ships engines lit as its boosters thrust it into the gravitational anomaly. It picked up incredible speed as the black hole sucked it in. In an instant the ship disappeared entirely.

Vader looked at the scientist expectedly. Qwi Xux, growing uncomfortable under his gaze finally spoke up.

"We've lost all communication with the ship. We won't regain contact until it reemerges from the black hole."

"Will that take long?" Vader asked.

"The pilot was instructed to take pictures before coming back. The whole process should take a matter of minutes. That is assuming of course that the pilot did not travel ahead in time. If that is the case he could reemerge hundreds, even thousands of years in the future."

Vader didn't like the sound of that. "Is it possible to travel back to the original time of departure?"

Qwi Xux let out a musical laugh as she found the question amusing. "That would depend on the technology of the future; on whether or not they've discovered time travel."

"Come my friend, there's no point in watching water boil," Tarkin said, leading Vader away from the viewpoint. "I wish to know more about the Emperor's situation."

"I have already told you all that I know," Vader barked. Waiting for a ship that may not return frustrated him beyond words. He hated situations he could not control.

"I know you've told me about this new planet. What you haven't told me, is of the man who now inhabits the Emperor's body," he paused and gauged Vader's reaction. "And his escape with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rage welled up in Vader as he looked at Tarkin. "Who told you that?"

"I'm afraid that Admiral Saxton was a nephew of mine. Naturally I needed to know the true nature surrounding his death."

"He failed. It was important that he be made an example of to prevent further incompetence from other officers."

"No need to explain yourself, my friend," Tarkin assured. "These things can't become personal when it pertains to the safety of our Emperor. I would have done the same thing were I in your shoes. The question I have is how do you propose to get this imposter in our Emperor's body back?"

"My master has assured me that he will deal with Kenobi himself when the time comes. He is able to regain control of his body anytime he wishes."

"And should they decided to kill him first? Surely without a body to return to..."

"They would have killed him already if that was their intention," Vader interrupted. "Obi-Wan's weakness is that he follows the teachings of the Jedi Order. It would go against his principals to kill an innocent man."

"Surely they don't consider the man responsible for eliminating the Jedi Order as innocent?" Tarkin scoffed.

"No, but they do consider the man inhabiting his body innocent. We needn't worry about our Emperor's safety," Vader said. He began strolling back to the observation deck.

"Has the ship returned?"

"No yet my lord," Qwi Xux said.

Moments later they heard a burst of static as a flash of light emerged from the black hole. The ship returned to view.

_"This is alpha-echo 138 to base. The test flight was successful. Full photo scan transmitting now." _

"Acknowledged alpha-echo 138. Photo scans received. All systems look good. You may return to base."

Vader and Tarkin approached a holo projector as images of the new galaxy came to life. Qwi Xux joined them, a computer flimsy in hand.

According to the scan, there are very few inhabitable systems in the region. There is a system here," she pointed to a yellow star surrounded by ten planets. "The third planet has a large amount of water and a self contained atmosphere. There were a large number of radio signals coming from it and primitive satellites orbiting it. There also appears to be a very primitive space station."

The image zoomed in on the planet.

"That is the planet, I am sure of it," Vader said.

"We have decoded the radio signals we received and will play one if you wish," she said, her blue eyes gazing fearfully at his mask.

"You may proceed."

The holo-image changed to a three dimensional image of what appeared to be living quarters. Two middle aged men, one tall and thin, the other short and bald with ocular glasses on his face were talking. _'Jerry, do you think I'm getting balder?'_ asked the short man in a panicky voice. _'Actually, I think that's impossible'_ replied the other sarcastically. Suddenly the door burst open and a third man with messy hair slid into the room. _'Hey buddy!'_ the man said. He then waked into what appeared to be a room for food preparation and opened a white box. _'Umm, Jerry, you're out of milk.' 'I believe that's because you drank it all,'_ Jerry replied.

"Enough of this nonsense," Vader commanded. "Now that we have found the system we will begin making our preparations."

* * *

Obi-Wan woke as the snake like vehicle came to a stop. Standing, he winced as his stomach burned. Despite the healing techniques he applied to himself through the Force, the wound was slow to heal. During his journey he had searched the crates in the compartment and had found some clothing he thought suitable. The pants were a comfortable blue material that was rugged and tough. The long sleeved shirt buttoned up the middle and was a light green. Having found a belt, he tucked in the shirt and felt quite comfortable. Upon further searching he found a pair of comfortable laced shoes with a curved logo on the side. The fit was snug and light on his feet. If nothing else, the people of Earth knew how to make practical clothing.

Emerging from the top of the train he looked around. Tracks and snake-cars were seen for miles around. He needed to get his bearings. Who knew where he was and how far out of the way the vehicle may have taken him?

Jumping to the ground, he headed for a nearby building. A man shouted to him as he neared it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You can't be here! This is private property!"

Obi-Wan turned towards the voice. A tall man with broad shoulders and a thick neck approached him.

"You can't be here!" The man repeated.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm lost. How do I get out of here?"

The man gave Obi-Wan a strange look that quickly changed to annoyed anger. "Did you hitch a ride on one of our trains?"

The man looked Obi-Wan up and down. "Where did you get those clothes? They look awfully new. You're coming with me."

The man grabbed Obi-Wan firmly by the arm and began dragging him towards the building. "I'm going to call the police. You can be their problem."

"You do not want to call the police," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand in the air.

"Oh yes I do. I don't tolerate transients."

Obi-Wan sighed. _Why does everything have to be done the hard way on this planet?_

"I'm quite sorry about this," Obi-Wan said before placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Instantly the man passed out. Obi-Wan recalled when his master Qui-Gon Jinn had applied the same technique to Jar Jar Binks aboard the underwater bongo sub on Naboo.

Dragging the man behind a nearby crate, Obi-Wan took off in a sprint, knowing the effects would soon wear off. He soon found a nearby road. In the distance he could see a vehicle, that Brian had called a car, approaching. Waving his arms he stepped into its path. The car came to a gradual halt and a dark skinned man with a mustache lowered the window and leaned out.

"Need a ride man?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Sure, get in," the man said, returning the smile. He leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. Obi-Wan opened it and got in.

"Where you headed?" The man asked.

"Well, ultimately I need to get to Washington D.C."

The man let out a hardy laugh that Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile to. "You're a long way off from there. I'm headed to Jacksonville myself, will that do?"

Obi-Wan remembered the instructions the prisoner in the neighboring cell had given; Jacksonville was one of the cities he'd named. "Jacksonville will do just fine."

"Good. My name's Marcus by the way," the man said, offering his hand.

Shaking it Obi-Wan replied, "I'm Ben. Pleased to meet you."

Marcus smiled. "Yeah, you too Ben. You too."

* * *

The _Star Tamer_ lazily orbited Dagobah. Trevor looked out the view port in childish glee, laughing in spite of himself. Sonia gave him a look of disgusted anger.

"Where too?" She barked.

"I don't know, where do you recommend?"

"Hey! This ain't no pleasure cruise! You've kidnapped me and hijacked my ship!"

Trevor laughed, fueling her rage even further.

"You know Red? You're awfully cute when you're angry," he said with a wink.

"Go to hell!"

"Hey, I'm new to all this planet hopping. I don't know what's out there. Take me to a place that's fun, where I can let loose. I've been locked away for way too long."

"You want to let loose? Okay, I know just the place," she said, flashing a dry smile.

"Cool! But hey, you're not fudging with me are you?"

"Don't worry, you're in the body of my friend. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his welfare."

"Good. Well, let's go!" He said leaning back in his seat, flashing what he must have assumed was his best smile. Sonia felt it was extremely creepy, especially considering that it came from Obi-Wan's face.

"We'll go just as soon as you leave the cockpit. Get in the lounge and buckle up," she ordered.

"What? I don't think so, I'm staying…."

"Then we're not going anywhere. You can kill me now, but then you won't have anyone to fly this ship."

Trevor seemed to think it over before getting up with a sigh. "Fine Red, we'll do it your way. You don't want me learning to fly, and I don't blame you. You're right, you are disposable and if flying this thing makes you feel safe than so be it. Just remember, if you screw me over, I won't hesitate to kill you in the most painful way imaginable; and trust me, I'm a professional. I can be very creative."

"Get in the back," she said coldly, looking straight ahead.

As soon as he was settled in the lounge she began entering the coordinates; a moment later the view port lit up as the _Tamer_ launched into hyperspace.

* * *

Mark sat in his room, or at least the shell of what used to be his room. Stripped bare of all furniture, posters, television, computer, toys and gadgets, only a bare mattress and a blanket remained. The window was boarded shut and his door was locked from the outside.

During the past few days he'd learned the true meaning of hell on earth as his father, or Darth Quietus as he insisted Mark call him, monitored his every move. Bathroom breaks, meals, even baths were supervised under his careful gaze. Mark sensed that his father's constant monitoring was motivated by more than just the fear of him trying to escape. It was almost as if he was watching for something, a sign that Mark was changing; that Mark was developing the same gifts and traits that his father possessed.

Mark knew that if he tried hard enough, he too could use the Force. His intuition had changed dramatically since Brian's arrival. He found that he could feel the world around him in ways he never knew possible. He could even read his father's thoughts on occasion. These sensations were only enhanced when he was under emotional duress. Mark feared this new power. He'd seen what it had done to his father and did not want to follow down the same path. The only comfort he found was that he knew this power could be used for good; he'd overheard Brian's discussion of the Jedi. Though he knew little of the Jedi ways, he knew they were hated by the Sith. By having a common enemy, Mark saw the Jedi as an ally.

Within the quiet solitude of his room, bored out of his mind, Mark began to practice meditation. Concentrating on his awakened senses, he touched the Force and began familiarizing himself with it. He knew his father and Brian would be able to feel his growth in the Force, therefore he decided to block them out if possible. Reaching out, he would find them and then mentally visualize a brick wall, cutting them off from his mind. Each time he meditated he would throw the wall up; reinforcing it as his connection to the Force grew stronger. On one occasion he felt the wall begin to give way as cracks formed under the strain. Brian and his father both attacked it with the ferocity of a sledgehammer. In the end they gave up, never realizing how close the wall had come to crashing down. After that they left him alone. Mark sensed his father's aggravation but he also felt Brian's approval. If not for Brian, his father would have put an end to it long ago.

Mark got up and stretched his legs. It was almost time for his evening meal. His father would come in, give him his food, and then sit, watching Mark eat. Afterwards he would march him into the bathroom where Mark would have to relieve himself under his father's watchful eye. Then it would be back to his room where the door would be locked for the night.

He looked at his watch - 7:00. Like clockwork, his door opened and his father entered food in hand.

"You've been meditating again. Master Sidious is pleased with your progress. He says you will make a powerful Sith one day."

Mark knew it would be better to keep his comments to himself so he took the food and began to eat.

"Your principal called. He wants to know why you haven't been in school. I informed him that you would be home taught from now on."

Mark glared at his father but kept on eating. He only had ten minutes to finish.

"It doesn't really matter. Soon things will change. You'll receive the best education in the Empire. Your mind will be opened to a whole new universe. In time you will come to appreciate the gift that Master Sidious is bringing us."

Mark's father paused, a weary smile breaking on his face. For the first time in weeks Mark could almost see his father again, not Darth Quietus.

"You know son, everything I've done in the past few weeks has been for you. Locking you in here has been for you own good. I know you don't understand that and I don't blame you. You still have much to learn. We both do. I promise you that in time you will see that all this was necessary. I love you son, never doubt that."

For the first time Mark felt the inclination to speak. Tears blurred his vision. A lump in his throat made it painful to swallow the food in his mouth.

"If you love me then you'll stop all of this! Can't you see what you're becoming? I know that Brian has taught you how to use the Force but you don't have to use it for evil! And that is just what you're doing dad, you're becoming, this… This… This monster! Please! Stop now before all the good in you dies and you become incapable of love, incapable of being human!"

Mark watched his father's expression. He looked down in shame, as Mark's words seemed to pierce him deeply. For a split second Mark thought his father would heed his words. For a split second Mark thought he would win his father back. The second passed and he felt his father change, sinking back into himself as Darth Quietus emerged. His father's eyes went cold as they gazed into his.

"Times up," he said as he snatched up what remained of Mark's meal. "You have five minutes to use the bathroom then it's bedtime. No more meditation tonight. If you're not asleep in the next fifteen minutes there will be hell to pay."

Without a work, Mark got up. Mentally he threw the brick wall up as five words began to play in his head - _I love you too dad_.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in silence as he observed the new world. The sun sank low as shadows began to stretch and lengthen. Trees bordered both sides of the road they traveled, yielding to the occasional building or farm. Strange animals could be seen grazing green fields and pastures.

Music pulsed through the vehicle. A band, that Marcus had called _Muse_, played hauntingly aggressive melodies that Obi-Wan surprisingly liked. He found it both peculiar and unique. Never had he heard such music in his travels and found the poetic singing even more intriguing. Emotions swirled through him as he listened; something he rarely felt when listening to music.

"Indian summer," Marcus said, turning down the radio.

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan said as he acknowledged the driver.

"Indian summer. The weather will be cooling down soon, though in Florida that just means no shorts for a month."

Obi-Wan nodded out of respect though he had no clue what Marcus was talking about.

"So, where bouts are you from Ben?"

"Oh, quite far from here. You've probably never heard of it," he casually replied.

"Yeah, I could kind of tell by your accent. England? Or are you Scottish? You definitely have a European influence in your voice."

"England," Obi-Wan bluffed.

"I thought so. I've never been there myself, though I've been to Spain, beautiful country. Have you ever been there?"

"No, I can't say I have," Obi-Wan admitted.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, I enjoyed it, but not as much as Australia. I've been there twice. I was just there this past spring in fact."

"I haven't been there either," he said.

"I was there the week they began shooting the new _Superman_ movie. They had converted downtown Sydney to look like _Metropolis_. They could only film on the weekends so they wouldn't disrupt daily traffic. I had to leave on the Friday before they started so I missed it. Are you a big _Superman_ fan?"

"No, I can't say I am," Obi-Wan said. The more Marcus talked the more confused he felt. It struck him just how little he knew of Earth's culture.

"I loved the old Christopher Reeve movies but I've always been a huge _Batman_ fan myself. It's a shame about him dying. I heard that they wanted him to have a cameo."

"Yeah, that was a shame." He paused akwardly before attempting to change the supbject. "So Marcus, what do you do?"

"Oh I work for UPS. Not much to tell you about it. I've been there for fifteen years; I'm full time now. The pay's not bad. What about you? What kind of work do you do?"

"Well I was forced into retirement about five years ago," he said.

"Really? You look kind of young to be retired. What did you do?"

"I was sort of an instructor," he said, trying to stay as close to the truth as he could.

"Teacher huh? What subjects?"

"A little of everything."

"And they forced you to retire? You could probably get a job at one of the schools here," Marcus said with a smile.

"Well I didn't teach in a class room setting. It was more individual instruction."

Marcus nodded. "You probably made a lot of money doing that. So what happened?"

"Well, a former pupil of mine decided he didn't agree with my point of views. He saw to it that my method of teaching was outlawed."

"Oh." Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So what have you been doing since then?"

"Not a whole lot. A few odd jobs here and there on the local farms near my home."

"That's cool. I've never worked on a farm."

"You're not missing much, I can assure you," Obi-Wan stressed.

They rode in silence a bit longer before Marcus revived the conversation.

"Did you hear about the prison break in Raiford? I heard there was one hell of a riot."

"I did hear something about it, yes," he said, growing uncomfortable.

"They said Trevor Cook escaped. I remember reading about his trial. He was convicted for murdering his whole family. Apparently he went nuts when he found his wife in bed with some dude. First he tracked the guy down and tortured him for three days before killing him. Then he went home and killed his wife and kid. The wife I can see, but an innocent kid? Apparently they weren't the first people he'd killed either. They claimed he was responsible for the murders of close to twenty other people but could never prove it. It's a wonder that he didn't get the death penalty."

Obi-Wan felt a panic begin to grow in his gut as he realized just how dangerous the man he inhabited was. He knew Master Yoda could handle the situation but that did little to relieve his concern. He could only imagine what would happen should the man learn to use the Force.

"You know, it's kind of scary, but you look a little like him. I mean, I can tell you're not him. I have a good instinct about these things. I've always been able to read people and I sense no malice in you whatsoever. That's why I offered you a lift. Normally I'd have kept on driving."

"You are strong in the Force," Obi-Wan said before realizing what he'd said.

"The Force?" Marcus looked confused.

"It's an old saying where I come from," he said, trying to cover himself. "It means you have a good intuition."

"Strong in the Force. I'll have to remember that," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Sidious and Quietus sat in deep meditation as their minds connected. Through the Force they reached out to Vader, calling for his attention.

_"What is thy bidding my master?"_

"Lord Vader, what is the progress on the new ship? Has it been tested?"

_"It has. The ship successfully traveled the black hole's void and emerged in the galaxy in which your planet is located. A visual scan indicates its location near a yellow sun."_

"That is good news my friend. You have done well. How goes your preparation for invasion?"

Sidious sensed Vader's hesitation.

_"It will be difficult my master. The ship is not large enough for a proper invasion crew. The most we could send is a group of twenty."_

"I have foreseen this problem. We will have to bring in one squadron at a time. It will be time consuming but I foresee this planet falling easily. Send the first crew immediately. As they approach the planet have them set their coordinates for 300.997. Instruct them to cloak the ship; I do not want to alert the Earth's militaries. Their weapons are primitive but effective."

_"As you wish. I will personally pilot the ship."_

"No Lord Vader, you must stay. A new problem has surfaced, a disturbance in the Force. As of yet, I know not what, but I have foreseen that it will make itself known soon."  
_  
"I have sensed no such disturbance my master,"_ Vader said.

"You will, Lord Vader. You must keep an eye out for it."

_"Yes my master. I will finish the preparations. The ship will depart within a day's time."_

"Good. I will contact you soon," Sidious paused. "I have one last request Lord Vader."

_"Yes my master."_

"Send me my lightsaber, as well as a spare. The time will soon come that I'll need them."

* * *

Yoda opened his eyes. His head hurt terribly and his stomach was bruised.

"Master, you're awake."

Yoda turned to find Brian sitting close by. They were now in his hut. Nearby, a fire lazily cooked their evening meal. Sitting up he winced in pain.

"You should take it easy Master. Here, I'll get you some food."

Brian ladled the stew into a bowl and gently handed it to Yoda.

"Thank you my Padawan," he said weakly. He tasted the stew and smiled. "A good cook you do make."

"I was worried about you Master. You've been out for several hours."

"Not as young as I once was," Yoda said. Slowly the fog in his head began to lift.

"I know the feeling," Brian said in a halfhearted joke.

"Taken her he has," Yoda said with a look of defeat.

"There's nothing we can do but continue my training. The sooner I can get my body back, the sooner Obi-Wan can return."

"Much truth and wisdom do you speak. Save her only Obi-Wan can."

"Master, I think I'm ready. I was able to block Sidious out during my last meditation. I think I'm strong enough to succeed."

Yoda's eyes widened in amusement. "Ready? Much to learn you still have. Strong the Emperor is. Difficult the extraction will be. Strong enough you are not."

"I want to try. I know I can do it," Brian said defiantly.

Yoda sighed. "Try it you may, but beware. Catch Sidious off guard you must. If knows he does what you wish to attempt, stop you he will."

Brian nodded. "I will not let you down."

"Letting me down should not be your worry. Trust in the Force; let it be your strength. Ready are you?"

"Yes Master."

Yoda approached Brian and sat across from him. Together they closed their eyes and began to meditate. Using the Force as their guide, they followed the bond that led to Sidious. Cold darkness enveloped them as they soon found themselves in the presence of the dark lord.

Using the shielding techniques he had learned, Brian remained hidden as he approached his polar being. Pausing for a second, he gathered the Force into him before lowering his defenses. In an instant Sidious became aware but Brian was on the attack. In a tugging match they struggled as Brian ripped and tore at Sidious, forcing him out of his body. For a moment no one occupied it as they wrestled in an attempt to regain control.

Brian felt a paralyzing wave of hate pulse through his being as Sidious threw all his might behind the attack. With a primal scream Brian threw all his will and strength into his own.

The emperor's body flew out of Yoda's hut and slammed into the marsh beyond. Yoda ran to the body, lightsaber in hand and prepared to attack as he waited to see who occupied it.

* * *

"Brian! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

Brian looked at Sarah's pouting face and felt his heart leap. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you for hours! We had a date, remember?" Her frown deepened as she began to grow concerned. "You're acting strange. Is everything okay?"

Brian tried to clear his head but the harder he fought, the foggier it grew. "I don't know."

He shook his head in an effort to clear it. Sarah gently placed her palm on his forehead.

"You're warm. Come inside and sit down for a while. I'll get you something cool to drink," she said as she gently took his hand and led him into her home. She led him to a couch and made him sit. He looked around as she left the room. He could hear her movements in the kitchen as she prepared his drink.

_What's going on?_ He tried to remember the events of the last few hours but nothing would come to him.

"Here," she said as she returned to the room. She handed him a glass of water and then sat down next to him. "I understand if you want to cancel our date. I have to confess though; I've looked forward to seeing you all week. Ever since you asked me out I couldn't keep my mind on anything else."

Sarah's cheeks deepened into a bright red as she spoke. She boldly glanced into his eyes and smiled warmly, waiting for him to respond.

"Sarah, I," he began before realizing that she was leaning in to kiss him. Her lips touched his briefly before pulling back.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he observed a sudden look of horror on her face. She stood up and stumbled back, raising a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Your face," she said in barely a whisper, her voice quivering in fear.

Brian sat motionless as he tried to comprehend. Slowly he raised his hand to his face and felt it. Where smooth skin had once been it was now wrinkled and callused. His eyes felt sunken and his forehead protruded in a Neanderthal scowl.

"Sarah," he began in a voice he realized was not his own. He got up, hand extended, trying to comfort her.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked.

Brian paused, lowering his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Get out! Leave! Get out you… you freak!" She backed away further.

Defeated and heartbroken he turned away from her. He walked to the door and opened it, only to see nothing beyond. A dark void waited him to enter it, waiting to swallow him whole.

"Get out!" She screamed again, this time more forcefully.

"But I can't. Look!" He pointed at the dark void.

Sarah's face contorted with rage as she boldly walked to him. "I said get the hell out!"

She shoved him with surprising strength. He stumbled back, through the door, into the nothingness beyond.

* * *

The Emperor's body gasped and its eyes opened. Yoda stood nearby, observing the man as he woke. He sighed as a familiar presence came to him. His lightsaber, moments earlier hissing to life in his intense grip, shut off and returned to his belt. He approached the man and sympathetically gazed into his face.

"Alright are you?" He asked.

"I failed," Brian responded, with a deep sadness that Yoda could feel.

"A valiant effort you made. Underestimated your strength I did."

Brian slowly sat up, his muscles sore from the assault. "I wasn't strong enough. I'll never be able to do it. He's too strong, and the stronger I get, the stronger he grows in return."

"Wait for Obi-Wan we must. With his help, only then can you succeed."

Brian nodded sadly. Images from his dream flashed through his mind. _Sarah._

"Revealed your thoughts are. On a young lady they dwell. Tell me, love her do you?"

Brian regarded the Jedi Master in surprise, a smile breaking on his face for the first time.

"I don't know. I was always too afraid to ask her out, on a date I mean."

"Worried for her you are," Yoda said.

Brian nodded. "She was there when Sidious and I switched places. I don't know what happened to her. If he did anything to hurt a hair on her head…"

He stopped, calling the Force into him in an effort to calm his anger. A moment later he continued.

"I guess you could say that if I've ever loved a women, than it would be her."

Yoda nodded, allowing Brian to express his feelings. He felt the conflicted emotions the woman brought.

"Love, a wonderful thing it can be. Powerful. Dangerous if misused, if selfish the love is. Tell me. Sacrifice her would you, if the Force required?"

"I could never do anything to hurt her Master," Brian replied. "I don't think I understand what you mean by sacrifice."

"Could you let her go, let her be one with the Force if that were what's required?"

"I'd never let my own selfish needs get in the way of her happiness."

"No, I speak not of happiness. Of death I speak. If the Force required that she die, tell me, what you would do?"

"I would do what I could to save her. I couldn't just stand back and watch her die," Brian said, growing annoyed with the conversation.

"Sacrifice others to save her?" Yoda asked, watching him carefully.

"No, I mean," he sighed. "I would try to save her as long as it wasn't at the expense of others. If I had to let her go I would."

Yoda nodded, satisfied. "Good. Unselfish love, pure that is; approve of such I do. Ask her out you should."

Brian's jaw dropped as he watched the Jedi Master turn and walk back to the hut.

* * *

The _Star Tamer_ emerged from hyperspace, coming to halt near the _Raii-Tjn_ system.  
During the flight Sonia had kept to herself in the cockpit while Trevor entertained himself in the back. Several times during the trip she could hear him laughing as he discovered something else he found fascinating. Sonia lost interest in keeping up with his antics, no long fearing he would break something. What did it matter anyways? He was going to either ditch her or kill her. As much as she admired Obi-Wan, she would do what she had to. If forced to, she would kill this Trevor.

"Hey! I see we've stopped!" He said excitedly as he came into the cockpit. "So are you going to tell me where we are or do I have to guess?"

She glared at him with fire in her eyes. "We're going to a planet called _Raii-Tjn_. It has a little bit of everything a guy like you might want - gambling, drinking, women of all species," she paused, her face hinting a smile. "Men. The Empire has no presence there and thankfully the gangs who run the system are rivals of the Hutts so we should be safe as long as you behave yourself."

"What is the Empire and who are the Hutts?" He asked as he settled into the copilot's chair.

Sonia rolled her eyes as she began explaining about the Empire and how she and Obi-Wan, whose body he now inhabited, were wanted for treason.

"As for the Hutts, well let's just say I use to work for them. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to go anywhere near them at this time."

"Okay then. Let's get this party started! If you treat me right Red, than I just might let you live."

"Stop calling me that! And you'd better not use any of your powers down there. Force users have a high ransom on their head, dead or alive. You get to showing off and you'll have an army of bounty hunters on you before you can say Wookie."

Trevor laughed as finished.

"Did I say something that amused you?" She spat.

"Everything you do amuses me Red," he winked.

"Get in the lounge. You know the rules. I don't fly unless you're in the back," she said as she gazed straight ahead, refusing to look at him, less she should kill him.

He got up and walked back to the lounge, laughing as he went.

Moments later the _Star Tamer_ began its decent into _Raii-Tjn_'s atmosphere.

* * *

Marcus cursed under his breath as the traffic began to slow to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it's probably an accident. Must be a pretty big one. There's no traffic in the west bound lanes."

Obi-Wan pondered the nature of the accidents that must occur should these vehicles lose control. Even at the relatively slow rate of speed that they traveled, in comparison with most speeders he'd seen, they were poorly built and would likely sustain great damage upon impact.

Obi-Wan watched in amusement as Marcus rolled down his window and stuck his head out in an attempt to see what lay ahead.

"See anything?" Obi-Wan asked after Marcus reemerged into the vehicle.

"Well, it's hard to tell. I saw a lot of flashing lights, which is normal in an accident, but I could only see police cars and nothing else."

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I suppose it could be a road block."

"Why would they block the road?"

Marcus laughed. "Don't they have roadblocks in England? It means they wish to search every vehicle as it goes by. They're probably looking for Trevor Cook."

Obi-Wan began to grow nervous as the car inched its way along.

"Marcus, there's something I need to tell you."

Marcus looked at Obi-Wan and waited.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin really. I mean, what I have to say is pretty hard to believe."

"What is it?" Marcus asked, his voice hinting concern.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm not who you think I am. I mean, I am who you think I am, I just don't look like I should."

"Huh?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. "Even I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Hold on Ben," Marcus said as they reached the roadblock.

Obi-Wan nervously waited as a police officer waved them to a stop and approached.

"Evening officer," Marcus said. "How can I help you?"

"Sorry for any inconvenience. We're looking for an escaped fugitive."

"From Raiford. Trevor Cook," Marcus said.

"That's right," the officer confirmed before leaning in. He looked at Obi-Wan and stopped.

Obi-Wan could sense the man's tension. The officer's arm slowly lowered to his waist, reaching for his weapon.

"I am not the man you're looking for," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand before the officer's face.

"You're not the man I'm looking for."

"You may go about your business," Obi-Wan said.

"You may go about your business," the officer repeated.

"Move along."

"Move along," the officer said, standing up and waving them through.

Marcus just sat there for a moment, his face a look of total confusion.

"Go Marcus," Obi-Wan pleaded.

As if waking from a dream, Marcus began moving the vehicle. Obi-Wan glanced back as the officer ignored them and began searching the next vehicle.

"What just happened?" Marcus asked.

"We need to talk," Obi-Wan said.

"You are him, aren't you?" Marcus said in a panic filled voice.

"In a manner of speaking. But it's not like you think."

"Than what is it, Ben? Or should I say Trevor? You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Marcus, calm down," Obi-Wan commanded. "I'm not going to kill you. It's like I was trying to tell you. I am not who I appear to be."

"Than who are you?"

"I'm Ben. I haven't lied to you. Everything I've told you is the truth, from a certain point of view."

"That doesn't make any sense! From a certain point of view?"

"Let me start at the beginning. I am from a far off place, but it is not England. I'm from a different galaxy. I have traded bodies with Trevor Cook. He's locked safely away, inhabiting my body."

Marcus just shook his head. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I came here because a very evil man from my universe has managed to switch bodies with a man here, from Earth. I had to come here to stop him and his plans for taking over the planet. He and the Earth man are psychically linked, just as Trevor Cook and I are linked."

"Friend, I don't really understand what you're talking about. I know you're telling the truth though, or at least think you are. I just can't get caught up in something like this. I could have been thrown in prison for a long time just for giving you a ride! I hope you understand, but… Well you need to find another ride."

Marcus pulled into the emergency lane and stopped.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for the trouble. I appreciate all the help you've given me," Obi-Wan said with sincerity.

Marcus only nodded.

Obi-Wan opened the door and got out. "Thanks again," he said before closing the door. He stood back as he watched Marcus drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Complications**

The dark vastness of space gave way to the empty void of the black hole as alpha-echo 138, aka 'Fuzzy', piloted the Empire's newest spacecraft, now dubbed the _Cosmos Sprinter_. Within the ship, a squad of specially trained Storm Troopers nervously waited to enter the void. Light pulsed through the black hole as cosmic dust disintegrated into bursts of radiated energy.

"_Cosmos Sprinter, all systems are reading normal. Proceed when ready_," Qwi Xux's said, her musical voice echoing through the cockpit.

"Acknowledged base. Beginning calculations now," Fuzzy responded. He began making the calculations for entry in the ship's inboard computer. The ship hummed softly as it began scanning the black hole, monitoring all radiation activity. Seconds later a counter began as the ship prepared to enter.

"Calculations finished. Entry will begin in minus _0-Five_."

Despite having already traveled through the monstrous void, Fuzzy couldn't help but feel the flutter of nervous butterflies as he waited for the ship to enter. He braced himself as the countdown finished and the counsel light flickered the final warning before the ship launched forward.

Instantly the darkness before him gave way to a blur of stars that quickly came into focus as the ship exited the black hole in the Earth's galaxy. Fuzzy let out the breath he'd unknowingly held.

"That's it gentlemen, we're through the black hole and will be arriving at the new system at _thirteen-fifty_ hours," he announced into the ships intercom. Almost instantly he could hear relief set in as his passengers began nervous chatter.

He programmed the coordinates he'd been given, as per Vader's instruction, into the autopilot. Settling back into his seat he took advantage of the opportunity to relax.

Within a matter of hours they would reach the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

The _Star Tamer_ settled into the hanger and cut its engines. Its ramp hissed as it opened, creating fog as the ship's cool climate controlled air mingled with the warm, humid air of Raii-Tjn. A moment later, Travis briskly strolled down the ramp, followed closely by a sulking Sonia.

"Where to Red?" Travis asked, flashing another annoying smile.

Sonia sighed as she dreaded the task of 'babysitting' the very man who had kidnapped her.

"Wherever the hell you want to go," she barked, thinking of a few choice places. "I don't know what you want to do."

"Well, you said there was gambling here, right? Do you have any money?"

Rolling her eyes she wondered if she could get away with lying, but thought better of it. It'd be wise to stay on his good side. If she pissed him off he might ditch her, if not kill her. The last thing they needed was this maniac running around unsupervised.

"Yeah, I have some you can use, but I say how much. You don't know how our currency works so you'll need me around to explain it."

"Don't you worry Red, I won't let you out of my sight," he said with a wink and a toothy grin. "Lead the way!"

As she began walking he slapped her on her bottom. She glared at him and he winked again.

"Listen! You may have 'kidnapped' me but that doesn't give you the right to touch me! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" She threatened through clenched teeth.

"Whoo-hoo! That's the fire I love about you red heads! We are going to have some good times, aren't we Red?"

Without realizing what she was doing she slapped him. Her hand throbbed and she loved it. It took everything she could not to do it again, this time fist closed. She waited for him to react; she was sure he would hit her back, if not kill her. Those reactions she could handle, even respect. What she couldn't handle was the smile that broke on his face.

"You are a pistol, I tell you what," he laughed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

She didn't move, her face snarling into a vicious scowl as she fought to contain herself. He patiently waited with his toothy grin as she wrestled her rage. Finally she closed her eyes and breathed deep. Without another word she turned and began walking.

As they exited the hanger along an elevated walkway, Trevor found himself in awe with the sight they beheld. Raii-Tjn was a vastly populated system, similar to Coruscant in many respects. Buildings could be seen for miles around. Walkways and catwalks connected the buildings, created a complicated highway of pedestrian traffic. Above the buildings, speeders flew to various destinations. Behind them, ships approached the hanger, many much larger and more luxurious than the _Star Tamer_. Trevor ran to the edge of the walkway and leaned over the railing, eager to see what lay on the surface. To his surprise the buildings protruded from a large forest that covered the entire system.

"So this planet is a big forest? And they just build the buildings dead smack in the middle of it?" He eagerly asked.

"Yeah, that's why they built the walkways. They figured it was the best way to preserve the natural resources. Rare herbs thrive in the forest. It's a big source of income for the planet."

Trevor laughed. "This place is a trip!"

Sonia gave him a funny look but held her tongue. "Common. The casinos are this way."

As they walked, Trevor laughed each time they encountered a different species. On more than one occasion she had to step in as an offended being demanded to know what he found so funny. Each time she had to beg their forgiveness for her 'simple' friend, as he didn't know better. This was often followed by advice to keep him out of public for his own good.

"Why do you do that?" He asked after a while.

"Look, you're drawing us a lot of unnecessary attention. In case you hadn't heard, we're wanted people. You're going to end up getting us both killed."

"You need to learn to relax Red, have a good time! I'm on vacation here and I don't need you dragging me down."

"You don't have to behave like an imbecile every time you see something new," she lectured. "I understand you come from a system populated only by humans with primitive technology and, whatever, but you need to act like an adult. Why do you laugh every time you see something?"

"Because I'm having a blast! I've never experience anything like this! You need to understand Red; I was in the joint for a long time. I haven't seen my own world much less all this!"

"What were you incarcerated for anyways?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I made the mistake of falling in love," he said, his face growing serious for the first time. "I don't think you want to know more than that."

"Fair enough," she said. "Just try acting a little more civilized. You start acting up in the casino and you won't have the legs to walk out on."

"Yes Mom," he said, flashing his now famous grin that she hated so much.

Biting her tongue she continued on.

'_This is going to only get worse'_, she warned herself.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down the dusty road, completely oblivious at to where he was headed. Things were not going as they had planned. He was very tempted to reclaim his body and to rethink a new strategy. The sun had long since set and the dark humid air was alive with the sounds of strange chirps and croaks. Tiny insects buzzed around his ears and bit his skin, leaving itchy whelps that were hard to ignore. On more than one occasion he would break into a run just to escape the unrelenting pests. To make matters worse, the sky had grown overcast and lighting rolled lazily in the sky as it threatened to rain.

"Blast! I never imagined I'd come to miss Tatooine! Even the swamps of Dagobah are more forgiving!"

Obi-Wan needed to find shelter. Unfortunately, the last building he'd seen was over an hour in the opposite direction. He'd seen only a few passing cars, but had been reluctant to ask for a ride after the trouble he'd almost caused for Marcus.

The trees that populated the forests bordering the road began to sway as a vicious wind cut through them in a baleful gust. Soon cool, fat droplets of water could be felt. It would only be a matter of minutes before the sky opened up. Obi-Wan needed to do something fast.

Breaking into a force-enhanced sprint, he traveled the road in hopes of finding a place to hide. Soon the random droplets turned into a light shower, followed by a heavy downpour that forced Obi-Wan to slow as the tiny beads of water stung his face.

"Blast! Blast! Blast! Blast! BLAST!" Obi-Wan shouted, loosing his temper for the first time since, well, since Qui-Gon's death. Unfortunately, now there was no Sith in which to direct his frustration.

Obi-Wan's shoes grew heavy, absorbing water, as the road became a shallow stream; the rain falling faster than the ground could absorb it. He began to shiver, as his clothes grew soggy. The sturdy blue pants grew uncomfortably tight and heavy and the dye in his shirt began to run, turning his skin a sickly green. He'd not been this wet since Kamino.

A car began approaching from the rear at a high rate of speed. Getting over as far as he dared, he waited for the vehicle to pass. A tidal wave of muddy water drenched him as the car noisily blared its horn. Obi-Wan glared as it streaked away; thoughts of what he'd like to do, but won't because he is too civilized for such activities, streamed through his mind.

"Well old boy, what are we going to do?" he asked himself. Suddenly he smiled as a thought occurred to him. "Well, I suppose it can't get much worse."

Suddenly the road was bathed in red and blue lights. Turning, Obi-Wan could see a police vehicle approaching him.

"Ah, I see. I spoke too soon."

* * *

Darth Sidious and his apprentice sat in the dark sedan. Parked in an empty parking lot, surrounded by old abandoned warehouses, they waited for the ship that would soon arrive. The warehouses, once a home for worthless street urchins, had been cleared out by the two Sith with relatively little problem. Quietus had gassed up the building's power generator and started its noisy engine as they made preparations for the invasion army that would soon occupy it. The building was cluttered with all manner of trash and smelled awful, but that concerned them little. The troopers could clean their new home. After all, they would have little to do until more troops arrived. Once a decent army had been gathered, they could begin making plans for the first phase in their invasion – the capture and occupation of the nation's capital and all its leaders. Soon other capitals would follow, as one by one the more powerful nations would fall under their command. In the end, other nations would bow down without a fight.

The sky above grew dark as a shadow cast over them. Looking up, a ship filled their vision. Quietus looked on with awe as Sidious smiled in delight. They both exited the vehicle as the ship settled.

The ships ramp opened and a squad of Storm Troopers exited in formation. The squad commander and the ship's pilot approached. Both gave pause as the viewed the two men, unsure of who they were. Both men were dressed in dark clothing with hooded robes that obscured their faces.

"Lord Emperor?" The squad commander asked.

"Yes," Sidious replied, stepping forward. The pilot and trooper bowed as the Emperor approached.

"You may rise," he commanded. "You have both done well. I am most pleased."

The commander rose and approached his emperor. "I was instructed by Lord Vader to give you these." He offered two lightsabers.

Sidious smiled as he retrieved the weapons. "Thank you my servant."

He admired the weapons, gripping one firmly and igniting it. The crimson blade lit his face in its eerie glow as he gracefully maneuvered it through the air. Switching it off he placed it in his robe. He handed the other to Darth Quietus who viewed the weapon with reverent awe.

"This is my apprentice, Lord Quietus. You will follow his commands," he told the trooper.

"Yes my lord," he replied.

Sidious turned to Quietus and nodded. His apprentice stepped forward and proceeded to instruct the troopers. Sidious turned to the pilot.

"You may return now and bring more troops. After you have retrieved three more squads, I wish you to bring a shipment of heavy artillery."

"Yes my Emperor," the pilot responded. "Four more ships have begun construction. Admiral Tarkin said to inform you that they will be ready for flight in three months."

"Excellent. All is going according to plan. You may go now."

The pilot bowed. Sidious returned to his apprentice who was busy supervising the unloading of weapons and supplies.

"Instruct them that no one sleeps until that warehouse is clean," he commanded.

"It will be done Master," Quietus acknowledged.

"Good. You will stay here and supervise. I will go back to the house and check on the boy. When the warehouse is finished, we will bring him there and set up our headquarters."

"Very well, my master."

Sidious smiled as he walked to the Sedan. One thought returned to his head as he drove away.

_' Soon…'_

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the flashing lights approach with a hint of panic in his gut. He waited with sad resignation for the police car to pull over. Maybe he could use a mind trick on them as he had with the officer at the roadblock. Somehow he doubted that all police were as weak minded. The vehicle's siren blared, causing Obi-Wan to jump. He realized with a surge of hope that the car was not slowing down. In fact, it appeared to be gaining speed. He braced himself for another tidal wave of muddy water as it sped past him in pursuit of the previous vehicle.

A smile broke on his face as he watched the lights fade into the distance. Drenched and muddy, this was the happiest he'd felt in hours.

"That was close," he muttered under his breath. "The problem still remains, however, that I have no idea where I am."

The rain had begun to let up and he noticed a break in the clouds above. Stars shone through the gaps, giving Obi-Wan a surge of _deja vu_. For a moment he could have been on any system looking up at a similar display of the heavens.

Reality set in as the wound on his stomach began to ache. Lifting his shirt, he could see signs of infection setting in. He needed to find a place to clean it. He also needed to find some dry clothes.

An hour passed before the trees gave way to a clearing with a house. The rain had long since stopped and the warm night air was thick with humidity. Obi-Wan dripped with perspiration and his wet clothes were beginning to chafe his skin. His feet ached from the wet shoes and his stomach now had the additional pangs that came with hunger; he had not eaten in nearly twenty-four hours.

The lone house was completely dark, with the exception of a porch light that attracted all manner of fluttering insects. As he approached, his Jedi senses told him the house was empty. He tried the door and it opened. Walking in, he looked around, using the force to enhance his night vision.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He knew there wasn't, but he felt it proper to ask.

He removed his shoes, not wanting to track mud onto the floor. As he walked through the empty house he eventually found a room with a sink, bath and toilet. After noticing the lack of windows in the room he switched on the light. Removing the wet clothes, he got in the bath to wash the mud off his skin and hair. He'd not felt so dirty and miserable in years. The water was cool and refreshing.

After the bath, he toweled off and climbed out of the tub. Opening a cabinet by the sink he found a tube of white cream. Though he could read only a little of the Earth writing, he recognized the words _'for cuts and burns'_. He applied the medicine to his cut, wincing as he touched the wound.

As he returned the tube to its place in the cabinet, his eyes rested on a box featuring a smiling woman with shiny black hair. Looking in the mirror he noticed the body he inhabited had blond hair. He removed the box and opened it, finding a bottle of black dye. After briefly examining the instructions, and the pictures that accompanied them, he decided to attempt coloring his hair.

He opened the bottle and squeezed the dye onto his head. The strong chemical smell made him gag and his eyes watered. He worked the dye into his hair and rinsed off his hands, which had turned a sickly shade of gray. Looking in the mirror he was satisfied that he'd applied it evenly to his entire scalp. The excess dye began running down his face. Panicking, he grabbed a small yellow towel featuring a blue songbird that was hanging by the sink. The dye was dripping faster than he could wipe it off. Looking down he could see black stains on the soft yellow rug.

"I guess there will be no hiding that I was here," he said with despair.

He climbed into the bath and turned on the water. Rinsing his head, he watched as the dark liquid splashed into the tub. Grabbing a bar of soap he rubbed his hair in an attempt to wash out the remaining dye. When he was satisfied that he'd rinsed it all, he turned off the water and again toweled off. Looking into the mirror he examined his now black hair. The color seemed to change his appearance completely.

He looked around the bathroom at the mess he'd made. The towels and rug were ruined. The tub was a mess. Sighing, he picked up his wet clothes and turned off the light.

Walking further into the house he found a bedroom. After a moment he spotted closet filled with clothing. Sorting through the garments, he found a comfortable, lose fitting shirt that would keep him cool and yet protect him from the elements. He also found a comfortable pare of slacks that were slightly too long in the length but perfect in the waist. Unfortunately he was unable to find any shoes that fit; he'd have to wear the soggy pair he'd come with. Feeling guilty, he laid his wet clothes on the floor before the closet, hoping they would compensate for the ones he'd taken. He felt bad for everything he had imposed on the strangers that lived there. He hoped that had they'd known the nature of his mission, one to save their planet from invasion of a tyrannical galactic Empire, they would feel inclined to help him out in any way the could.

Leaving the bedroom he found the kitchen. Searching the cold food preserver, he retrieved a plate with what appeared to be some type of fried meat, more than likely a bird of some sort. He also found a variety of fruit. Taking what he could carry, he decided the time had come to leave. Though he didn't believe in luck, he was taking a huge risk every moment he remained in the house.

Returning the muddy shoes to his feet, he again took to the rode, enjoying the meal as he walked. Comfortable and clean, he felt as if he could walk all night but knew he needed to find a place to rest.

After a while he came upon another house that was accompanied by a large structure for sheltering animals. Though he didn't like the idea of sleeping in such an environment, he knew it was better than nothing. Crossing the pasture, he entered the structure.

Inside he found many large animals with long, hairy necks and short, well-groomed hair. Though the smell was offensive, he was too tired to care. Finding an empty stall filled with some type of long, dried grass, he lay down and prepared to sleep. The soft, rhythmic chirping of insects outside soothed his nerves with hypnotic tranquility. The warm, softness of his makeshift bed seemed to carry him far away. Within moments Obi-Wan was asleep.

* * *

Trevor smiled as he entered the casino. Never in his wildest imagination could he have conceived such a place. Lights of every color flashed and glowed in every corner of the establishment. Beings of ever shape and size barked at each other in languages he'd never understand. Female waitresses, not all human, but not bad looking all the same, flashed him smiles as they trotted around in their little outfits that left little to the imagination. A band, featuring music that comically mixed aspects of bluegrass, rap and polka, played on a stage that the patrons seemed to ignore.

"Buy me a drink, hun?" Asked a blue-skinned woman with long antennas that draped around her shoulders.

"He's with me," Sonia barked to his dismay.

The woman gave him a pout-faced shrug and approached another man.

"I didn't think you cared Red," he said.

"Hey, I'm not buying that tramp a drink. We're in here to win money, not lose it."

"Fine by me. So where should we start?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, how fast of a learner are you?" She asked.

"Oh I've hit the betting tables in Vegas, though that was nothing compared to this place."

"We'll start off at the sabbac tables. I'll play a few hands to get us started. Just watch me and pay attention."

"Got ya," he winked.

He followed her to the table and sat down.

"Just deal to me, he's only here to observe," she instructed the dealer.

He watched as strange cards were placed on the table. After a few games he began to see a pattern. He also noticed, to his delight, that he could read the thoughts of the dealer. After a few more hands he was sure he'd figured it out.

"I think I'm ready to play now," he said with a smile.

"Just don't lose too much of my money," she said.

* * *

Pala' Ostelle monitored the tables from the casino security room. Beings of every species were throwing away their money in the name of greed. Slowly the images changed, briefly highlighting each area. His eyes narrowed as they settled on the sabbac section.

"Stop. Zoom in on table thirteen," he instructed.

His eyes settled on a red headed couple that seemed to be doing very well. The woman he'd never seen before, but the man…

"Run a facial scan on the male," he said. "Lets just see if we can figure out who he is."

Instantly a file popped up.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

He turned to his security chief. "We have a situation."

* * *

"Is there any sign of the _Cosmos Sprinter_?" Vader asked with an air of impatience.

"No my lord. We expect to hear from them in the next hour," Qwi Xux replied.

"Inform me the moment it reemerges."

It was taking too long. The ship had been due hours ago. Vader's annoyance was further agitated by the fact that Sidious hadn't permitted him to fly the ship. Where was this 'disturbance' he'd spoken of?

"Lord Vader, you have an urgent call from a Pala' Ostelle."

"That name means nothing to me," Vader hissed as he turned to face the man unfortunate enough to relay the message.

"He… he says that he needs to speak with you concerning a Jedi; an Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Sonia watched in delight as Trevor won again.

"You know, you and Kenobi have more in common that I thought," she mused.

"Why Red, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were actually having a good time!" He said with his famous grin.

"Not that good a time," she said, though she didn't mean it. Even his toothy grin couldn't dampen her spirits. If he kept this up, she'd be rich.

The dealer began to sort the cards and paused, raising a hand to his ear as he listened to something. Sonia watched as the dealer flashed them a brief look, his eyes quickly dilating.

She leaned in close to Trevor and spoke into his ear. "We have trouble. We need to go now."

"No way Red! I'm on a roll!"

"They know who we are, we need to go now!" She insisted.

"You can go if you want. I'm staying. I've got enough money now that I don't need you. Go, and be thankful that I was in a generous mood."

"Fine!" She spat, getting up. She turned to leave and bumped into a large man.

"You're not going so soon are you?" The man asked with a menacing smile.

An instant later Trevor hit the floor, knocked unconscious by a dart.

"Lord Vader insists that you enjoy our facilities! He said to tell you that he'll be joining you shortly."

* * *

Darth Quietus watched silently as the first soldiers in the invasion army set up base. Without a word of complaint, they'd quickly set about cleaning the warehouse. Within a couple hours, they'd cleared the whole floor of garbage and debris. Soon after, they began setting up sleeping cots in an organized pattern. The setup reminded him of a military barrack. The cots were lined in rows with personal lockers at each foot.

A small office had been designated the command center. The squad commander and his first Lieutenant began setting up specialized equipment of a technology he'd never seen. A large table in the middle of the room depicted a holographic image of the entire city. Communication gear had been set up nearby; a holographic image of the spaceship's pilot appeared as they tested its reception. Quietus himself had set up a television, a police scanner and a laptop computer with a wireless Internet connection.

The squad commander approached him and bowed in respect. "Lord Quietus. We have finished setting up the command center. All equipment is working properly."

"Thank you commander. The Emperor will be pleased. I will contact him immediately with your report."

"Thank you Sir."

Reaching into his robe, he retrieved his cell phone and called his master.

"Yes Lord Quietus."

"Everything is set up and working properly," he reported.

"Very good. I will bring the boy."

"Yes my Master."

* * *

Fear, like a drug, surged through Mark's system, giving him strength while simultaneously draining it from his body. For the first time since Brian's arrival, his father was nowhere to be found. Never had the dark master and his apprentice been apart. Now, after hours of being away, Sidious had returned and his father hadn't. It took everything in Mark's power not to panic.

The door to his room opened and the light came on. Squinting, Mark sat up in his bed. Sidious, shrouded in a dark hooded robe, quietly approached.

"Get up boy," he commanded. "The time has come for us to leave. I trust you will give me no problems."

"Where's my dad?" He demanded.

"Oh, he is safe, you needn't worry. He is overseeing the preparation of our new base."

Mark groggily got out of bed and began to dress.

"No. You will wear this," the dark man instructed, tossing an outfit on the bed, accompanied by a pair of combat boots. The dark clothing strongly resembled a _tae kwon do_ uniform. Mark gave Sidious a questioning look, only to receive an impatient glare.

"This is the proper uniform of a Sith."

Mark was sorely tempted to ask if he had any Jedi uniforms but wisely bit his tongue. He quickly dressed, feeling quite ridiculous. Afterwards, Sidious handed him the last accessory to his outfit, a dark hooded robe of his own.

"Put this on and wear the hood."

Mark did as instructed and followed the dark master out of the house and into the car.

"Darth Quietus and I discussed your growing sensitivity to the Force. It was agreed, after some discussion, that you should begin your training. Normally we would not allow another Sith to be trained, but we are going to make an exception with you. Your father's training is nearly complete. With the exception of his lightsaber skills, this is little more that he needs to learn. Darth Quietus will oversee the Empire's expansion and growth in this galaxy. You will stand by his side as his apprentice. Together you and he will rule in my proxy."

The promise of such power overwhelmed him. On one hand, Mark was horrified by the prospect of his world becoming a part of this mad man's Empire. On the other, he knew that under his rule, there was a greater chance of protecting his world, even saving it. In fact, he could make it better than it already was. Under his rule, with the guidance of the Force, he could undo the many wrongs that his own people had caused. War, famine, violence, needless death and destruction could all be eliminated under his powerful, yet just, hand.

No! He shouldn't think that way. There was no way he was going to let his planet fall into this Sith Lord's hands.

Mark had never felt so confused in his life.

Sidious began laughing. "I feel the conflict in you boy. The promise of power is intoxicating. Do not be alarmed. With proper guidance you will grow into a strong leader."

Mark lowered his head, fighting to keep his thoughts hidden. Never in his life had he hated an individual more than he hated this man. The harder he fought to shield his thoughts, the faster the brick wall seemed to crumble. For the first time he realized how powerful this man really was. The only reason he'd been able to shield his thoughts before was because Sidious had allowed it. Now, his mind was exposed for all to see.

"Do not fight me. You will not win. Give in to your hatred; give in to your fears. Only then will you become strong enough to block me out. Only then will you become strong enough to kill me."

Mark shot him a surprised look.

"Oh yes, I know you'd like to see me dead. I am not naive."

"You're wrong about me. I will never become a Sith. I know the Force can be used for good. In time I will learn the ways of the Jedi."

Sidious wickedly laughed. "The Jedi were fools. They could not see that their righteous indignation betrayed the very code they followed. They hated the Sith but would never admit to feeling hate. They would never grant us justice nor would they grant us peace. Because we chose to embrace emotions such as love, hate, fear and joy meant that we were not worthy of life. The very emotions they denied are what made life worth living. In my view, they were a plague, wishing to prevent anyone from feeling.

"Your constitution, very similar to the constitution of the Empire, embraces freedom of religion, freedom of choice. The Jedi were not tolerant of the other Force religion and killed anyone who chose the alternative. Is that not the very reason your country was founded, to escape such persecution?

"Now tell me boy, who is the more evil? The Sith, who allows you to love your father and stand by his side? Or the Jedi, who rip Force sensitive children away from their families, raising them like emotionless clones in the solitude of their temple; filling their heads with intolerance, all the while lying about their views of justice and freedom for all beings."

Mark's head swam with the words Sidious poured into it. As much as he hated to admit it, everything he'd said made sense. It was all he could do to remind himself that he'd only heard one side of the story.

They sat in silence as the car pulled into the recently acquired warehouse. Stopping the car they got out. Darth Quietus greeted his son.

"Come here," he commanded. "Kneel before me."

"Yes my father." He approached Darth Quietus and knelt on one knee.

He felt the firm grip of his father's hand on his head. "Do you accept me as your master? Do you accept the ways of the Sith order?"

Mark hesitated. _Was this the right path? Was this the only choice?_ He didn't know. Mark had never questioned so many beliefs as he did at that moment. All he knew was that he loved his father, and if being a Jedi meant he couldn't do that…

_'Then damn the Jedi.'_

"I do, my master."

"Good."

Mark could feel his father smile.

"From this time forth, you will be my apprentice. Rise."

Mark did as instructed. Looking into his father's eyes he could feel his pride. Unable to restrain himself, he hugged his dad. It'd been an eternity since he'd felt the strong, safe arms of his father's embrace. A moment later they separated.

"Go and meditate. Lord Sidious and I need to be alone."

"Yes Master."

Mark found a quiet spot in an empty corner. Kneeling, he began to meditate on his new situation. A dark fog swirled around him, intermixing with his own natural light. Conflict continued to wrestle his heart as he wondered if there wasn't another choice.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in a sweat of panic. A great disturbance in the Force prompted him to his feet.

It wasn't something close; it was something elsewhere; something elusive.

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Betrayal

"Underestimated his cunningness we did," Yoda sighed with a hint of sadness. "More careful I should have been."

"_You could not have foreseen this, do not be too hard on yourself,_" his friend counseled.

"Attract Vader he will, this I _have_ foreseen," he said, emphasizing his words with a jab of his gimmer stick.

"_The girl is resourceful, and she cares for Obi-Wan. She will do what she must to protect him." _

Yoda gazed at his friend and sighed. "Wise you have been in many things Qui-Gon, but wrong in this I feel you are."

"_I do not see this being the end for my former Padawan. He has many things yet to accomplish_," Qui-Gon debated.

"Perhaps. Regardless of such, the point still remains, in grave danger he is. This Trevor will cause more harm than good."

Qui-Gon nodded his head in agreement. His ghostly visage began to pace as he talked.

"_Have you tried contacting him?" _

"Impossible this is without his polar being," Yoda said with a hint of irritation.

"_Then I suppose I should contact him for you,_" Qui-Gon said with a warm smile.

Yoda's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his friend.

"Find him, you can?"

"_Master Yoda, I am one with the Force. I can be anywhere I need to be. I will talk to him_."

Yoda nodded. "Good. Help the situation this may. Go now and warn him. May the Force be with you."

"_And you as well, Master Yoda. I will soon return_."

* * *

Sonia sat alone in the tiny, primitive cell. She was hardly surprised that such a rundown, out of the way joint would have cells that locked with a manual key.

Trevor remained unconscious in a cell adjacent to hers. Between them, two guards sat at a small table playing sabbac. One was a short, skinny human; the other was a large, overweight Gran.

"Poodoo! You almost have my whole monthly earnings!" The human spat. "I demand a rematch, double to one!"

"Hey, it's your money! Either way, I don't loose a thing," the Gran smirked.

Sonia got up and walked to her bars. "You looking for some real competition?"

The guards looked at her with disinterest.

"Sit down girly. We don't have time for the likes of you," the human barked.

"Oh, but I can make it worth your wild," she taunted.

"I said to sit down!" The human warned.

"Wait, I wish to hear what she has to say," the Gran said. "I haven't played a decent sabbac player in ages."

The human shot him an irritated look. "She doesn't have anything to bargain with. All her money was confiscated when she was arrested."

"Oh, but I still have my ship," she said.

"What kind of ship?" The Gran asked, trying to downplay his curiosity.

"Oh, it's a small freighter, Corellian class. I may as well give it to you since the Empire will confiscated when they get here."

"What do I owe if you win?" The Gran asked.

"Oh, I think that's obvious. You let me go and look the other way," she said with a smile.

"No way!" The human barked. "You do that and we're all dead! I'm not going to let you do this-"

The Gran quieted him with a well-placed punch to the jaw. The man slumped onto the table unconscious.

"Let's do it," the Gran said with an eager smile.

* * *

Slowly his mind began to un-cloud as he seeped back into consciousness. His head ached and his body felt strangely numb. He could detect voices nearby.

Not wanting to alert them to conscious state, he remained motionless. Risking a glance he opened his eyes. His head screamed as light flooded in, forcing his eyes shut. Slowly he began to adjust to the light and his surroundings came into focus. Sitting at a table, its back to his cell, sat a guard that was obviously not human. Its companion lay on the ground, completely unconscious.

_I've been arrested again it would seem. _

He quickly explored the surroundings within his immediate view. His eyes, ever alert, knew what to look for. Soon they found what they sought. Concentrating, he began to tug on the key loop attached to the unconscious guard's belt. Slowly they rose, separating from the belt and levitated into his cell. Careful not to make a sound, they gently rested on the bed beside him. Next he began to concentrate on the guard's weapon. Slowly the blaster slipped out of its holster and floated into his cell. Sitting up, he grabbed the gun in midair.

Without a second's hesitation he walked to the cell door and blasted the non-human in the back of the head. It collapsed with a heavy thump. Red looked up at him in surprise.

Quickly he opened his door and stepped out. He looked on with amusement as he realized the guard had been playing Red in a hand of Sabbac through her cell door. Shoving the big guard off the table with a grunt, he pushed the table away from her door and opened it.

"Surprise!" He said with a smile.

"I was about to win that hand!" She spat.

"Well if you'd rather I leave you in there…"

"Let's just go," she hissed.

Shaking his head he began to laugh. "You know Red, I don't get you sometimes. I just saved your life and you're still ungrateful."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can we please go now?" She said, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Sure, just one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?" She asked impatiently.

Without another word, he turned to the human's unconscious form and shot him between the eyes. "You might want to grab the fat one's gun, by the way."

Shaking her head with disgust she grabbed the Gran's blaster and headed for the exit.

Trevor started after her then paused as he began to sense a dark presence he'd never felt before.

"You commin'?" She hissed with an impatient glare.

"You know me Red, I'd never let you out of my sight," he said with a wink.

She gave him a funny look before continuing to the exit.

* * *

Vader strolled the walkway to the casino, several storm troopers following close behind. None of this made since. Why was Kenobi here? Something was off. Stretching out with the Force he searched for his former Master. A spark of Kenobi's presence flickered close by before disappearing in a cloud of dark energy. The dark energy took form into a man of whom he'd never met.

_Obi-Wan, where are you? Are you on Earth? If so, who is here in your place?  
_  
Strolling into the gambling haven, he was immediately greeted by a large, greasy man in an outdated suit.

"Lord Vader! I'm Pala' Ostelle. I'm glad you could visit my humble establishment!"

"Where is Kenobi?" Vader asked with a bit of annoyance.

"This way. Follow me."

Vader and his troopers followed the man to a door in the rear.

"I assume there will be a reward for capturing him? I remember the reading that the Empire pays handsomely for Jedi fugitives," the man said with a level of boldness that rubbed Vader the wrong way.

"Your compensation will be that the Empire will chose to overlook this establishment and any taxes that you may owe."

The man's posture obviously changed as Vader's words sunk in.

As the entered the holding area, they were greeted by the sight of two dead guards and two empty cells. Pala's eyes widened as he clawed at his throat, realizing his life was about to end.

Without taking the time to address him, Vader kept walking. "Find them!" He ordered the troopers. They immediately ran ahead, through the exit at the rear of the hall. Behind him, Pala's body collapsed to the sound of snapping bone.

* * *

"Common!" Sonia yelled as they ran to the hanger where the _Star Tamer _was docked.

"I feel... strange," Trevor said with a hint of concern.

"You're going to feel dead if you don't move!" She said. "What the hell's wrong with you? You're normally bouncing off walls!"

"I don't know. I feel someone. He's cold and he knows where I am."

"Great, that's Vader! I'll fill you in on him when we get on board."

They reached the hanger entrance only to stop in their tracks. Blaster fire erupted from the entrance as six storm troopers greeted them.

"Blast!" Sonia spat as she dove for cover behind a large trash container. Trevor was close behind, nearly laying on her. "Give me some room! We need to take these guys out before Vader gets here!"

They both fired on the troopers. Within moments they'd managed to kill all but one. The remaining trooper barricaded himself behind a pillar.

"Run over there and draw him out. I'll pick him off when he shows himself," she said.

Trevor began to argue but she interrupted. "No time to debate this! Get out there!"

With a violent shove she forced him out of the hiding spot. Immediately the trooper emerged from behind the pillar. Aiming, Sonia shot him in the head.

With a sigh of relief she emerged from the hiding place and joined Trevor.

"He's here," he said in an almost dream like voice.

As if his words had called them, several storm troopers appeared on the walkway behind them.

"Move!" She ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the hanger. When they finally reached the _Tamer_ the pursuing troopers were within firing range. Blaster shots rained around them as they ran up the ramp. Without a moment to spare, she started the engine and steered the ship out of the hanger.

* * *

Vader watched with annoyance as the ship escaped. The storm troopers continued their useless assault with blaster fire as the ship gained distance. Without a second thought he pulled out a comlink.

"Admiral Wantel, the smuggler's cargo ship is exiting the system. Intercept them with your tractor beam. I want them alive."

"Yes Lord Vader," Wantel nervously replied.

Stretching out with the Force, Vader found the man who inhabited Obi-Wan's body.

'You cannot escape. Give up now and I will spare you life.'

'_Who are you_?' the man replied.

'I am the person that can give you the answers to the lies Obi-Wan has told you.'

'_Can you teach me to use the Force_?'

'With my help you can become more powerful than you've ever imagined.'

* * *

"Strap yourself in! It looks like we have company," Sonia ordered as she wrestled the controls.

She piloted the _Tamer_ away from the approaching Star Destroyer and began calculating the hyperspace coordinates.

"I think we're going to make it," she said with a sigh of relief. "That was close though-"

She stopped as she felt the barrel of a blaster press into her temple.

"Oh Red, you'll never know how close," Trevor said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down the deserted road, trying to ignore the growing warning in the Force. All the night before he'd meditated but could find no peace. Now, as the sun began to rise and the birds sang their excited melodies, he couldn't help but feel more alone and out of place than he'd ever felt before.

_"Do not be discouraged my friend." _

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan paused at the sound of his former mater's voice. He watched as Qui-Gon's familiar form appeared before him.

"_Yes my padawan, I am here." _

"How is it possible that you could find me here?"  
_  
"As the Force is everywhere, I am everywhere. I have traveled to farther territories than Earth, Obi-Wan." _

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed to see you. I could use the company of a friend about now."

_"There is no time. I'm afraid that Trevor has escaped Dagobah aboard the smuggler's ship, taking her as his hostage." _

"What? How is it possible?" Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat as he thought of the implications.

_"I'm afraid he has learned some basics in the Force. And it gets worse my padawan."_ Qui-Gon paused, his face grim. _"I'm afraid he's attracted the attention of Vader."  
_  
"No," he whispered. Vader would use Trevor to get to him, and should he discover Master Yoda's location, and Brian...

"I must put a stop to this," he said with a face of grim determination.  
_  
"Do not delay Obi-Wan. The Force tells me time is running out." _

* * *

Sonia tensed as she realized her fatal mistake. She'd grown too comfortable with Trevor. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd let her guard down and now she was going to die. If he didn't kill her, the Empire would, probably by the hand of Darth Vader himself. She cursed to herself as she vowed that should she survive this, she was going to kill Trevor – Obi-Wan's body be damned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? If they capture us we're as good as dead!"

"I don't think so Red. I just made a deal with the devil. He's gonna learn me to play the fiddle and in exchange I just have to play in his band! And the best part of it – I can eventually kill this devil!"

He began to laugh at his cleverness. There were only twenty seconds before they fell into the range of the Star Destroyer's tractor beam.

"Do you seriously think he's going to train you? You're in Obi-Wan's body! They're enemies! He's just using you to get to him!"

_Fifteen seconds _

"I hate to tell you Red, but I ain't Obi-Wan. He's a million miles from here, and with Vader's help, he'll stay that way."

_Ten seconds _

For a brief second she could feel the blaster pressed against her head pull back. For a brief second she could feel his grip on it loosen. A brief second was all she needed. With a fluid motion, she threw her arm up, knocking the weapon from his hand. At the same instant, she threw her other arm, guided by her clenched fist, into a powerful swing as she turned her body to face him. The fist connected with his jaw, throwing him back. Without pausing to see the damage she'd inflicted on his surprised form, she turned back to the controls.

_Five seconds. _

She throttled the ship's hyperdrive-

_Three seconds _

And watched as the stars danced around them.

With a sigh of relief, she returned her attention to Trevor. He was sitting up holding his jaw. A murderous glint flashed in his eyes as he glared at her.

"That was really a stupid thing you did, Red!" He hissed. "I'm going to gut you for that one, but first-"

He recalled the blaster into his hand.

"You're going to turn this ship around."

"I don't think so," she said defiantly. "You can kill me if you want, but you'll never figure out how to pilot this ship."

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he got to his feet. For the first time, Sonia began to fear the man that stood before her.

"I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you! And I know just the way."

She shuddered as his toothy grin mingled with his murderous rage. He approached her slowly, like a predator toying with its wounded prey.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've known the touch of a woman," he threatened.

Her heart began to race as she realized what he was implying. After the death of her mother, she'd been forced to live on the streets. She was not proud of how she had survived, and had sworn every day since, that she would sooner die than allow herself to experience the shame and revulsion she'd felt every time she accepted credits in exchange for her body. Rage began to consumer her as she looked at the man before her. She no longer saw a man in Obi-Wan's form. She saw only a monster.

"If you touch me, I will kill you," she warned.

* * *

Admiral Wantel nearly passed out as he watched the _Star Tamer_ jump into hyperspace. Lord Vader would kill him for sure. He was not so naive that he couldn't admit that. Mustering what little courage he could find, he contacted the dark lord, whose personal transport was in route to the Star Destroyer at that very moment.

"Lord Vader," he said as he addressed the hologram of the Sith lord before him.

"Yes Admiral?" Lord Vader replied with a hint of malice.

"I regret to inform you that the smuggler was able to escape mere seconds before we could pull them in."

He began to tug on his collar as he waited for the invisible hand that was sure to come.

"It is of little consequence. They cannot escape us for long. We will find them."

"Yes my lord," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Calculate all coordinates for their last known trajectory. Contact all ships in those regions and instruct them to detain the ship with the crew in tact."

"It will be done Lord Vader," he said, standing straighter as he regained his composure.

"And Admiral," Vader said before ending the transmission.

"Yes my lord?"

"Do not fail me again," he warned.

The transmission blinked out and Wantel's knees turned to jelly.

* * *

Sonia watched as Trevor approached. Faster than she could anticipate, he pounced, tackling her roughly to the ground. Air escaped her lungs on impact, throwing a dark curtain on her vision.

"This is gonna be fun Red!" His voice echoed in her ear as she gasped for breath.

She struggled against his weight but his strength was incredible. He laughed at her futile efforts to break free. Tears began to stream as she realized how hopeless her situation had become.

Trevor's laugh stopped abruptly as he began to scream. He rolled off her and began to clutch his head. Sonia scooted away and watched in horror as he thrashed on the ground. Retrieving the blaster he'd been holding, she leveled it on him.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed. "You've had your fun, now let me have mine!"

Hope surged through Sonia as she watched the conflict.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked. "Are you there?"

"No!" He screamed. "I will not let you do this!"

His thrashing ceased as a look of calm came over him.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'm here."

Slowly he sat up and looked around.

"Is he gone?"

He shook his head and grimaced in pain.

"No, he's here, but I'm in control at the present time. You must restrain him. Do you have any binders? Or rope perhaps?"

"Yeah, hold on." She ran into the lounge and opened the storage locker, pulling out a pair of binders and a strong rope. She returned to him and he nodded his approval.

"Good. Let's get into the cargo bay and you can restrain me. We must hurry. I won't be able to contain him much longer."

They quickly made their way into the bay. Lying on his stomach he placed his hands behind his back, allowing her to lock the binders on his wrists. Cutting a portion of the rope, she tied his feet together. With the remaining rope she tied his feet to the binders.

"There," she said with satisfaction. "I'd like to see him get out of this."

"I suggest you make a pit stop on the way to Dagobah and purchase a Force inhibitor. They're hard to find, but I'm sure you have the resources to locate one."

"Oh don't worry. I'll find one if I have to search every system in the Empire!"

"Good," he said, wincing in pain. Sonia wondered if it was the awkward position or Trevor that caused it.

A moment later she watched as his posture transformed. He began to scream and struggle as Trevor took over.

"No!" He said as he realized his position. "You're going to pay for this Red!"

With a smile, she lifted the blaster in her hand. Setting its controls to stun she aimed.

"I said to stop calling me that!"

With satisfaction she pulled the trigger and for a short time, he grew very quiet.

* * *

Obi-Wan collapsed as he re-entered Trevor's body. His head ached and his energy was drained from the effort of maintaining control of two bodies. A slight smile of satisfaction came as he acknowledged that he'd stopped Trevor just in time. His smile quickly vanished as he realized the disturbance he'd felt before was stronger than ever. With effort, he got to his feet and continued his journey. Time was running out. He needed to find a faster mode of transportation.

* * *

Darth Quietus spun the crimson blade in his hand. Drawing in the Force, he let it guide his movements as the remote buzzed around him. The softball-sized robot flew and spun; randomly shooting tiny blasts of laser. His elegant weapon effortlessly deflected each blast. Nearby, his son played a similar game, as he trained with the second lightsaber.

Sidious observed their progress with delight as they both showed great promise. The boy, especially, was very talented with the blade. His movements were fluid and precise; his speed and reflexes perfect. Darth Quietus, on the other hand, was slightly clumsy, which retarded his movements. What he lacked in grace, however, he made up for in power. His strength rivaled that of Lord Vader.

Sidious smiled. All was going according to plan. The time would soon come that they would make their move against the capital.

Two additional squads of storm troopers had arrived. The warehouse was full of their activities as they transformed it into an efficient base of operations. He eagerly awaited the next shipment, which would contain the necessary weapons and supplies needed to begin the invasion.

In the meantime, the troopers had been instructed in the navigation of earth vehicles. At night, Quietus led a selected group to intercept and obtain vehicles needed for transportation and assault. They'd managed to confiscate thus far three large vans, four all terrain vehicles and four pick up trucks. Each would have shields and weapons installed, transforming them into effective ground assault vehicles.

Sidious frowned as a disturbance in the Force caused him alarm. Quietus and Mark stopped their training as they noticed their master's dismay.

"What is it Master?" Quietus asked with concern.

"I don't know."

"Commander," he said, turning to the nearest squad commander.

"Yes my Emperor," he said with a bow.

"I sense a disturbance. Contact all perimeter guards and get a report."

"It will be done," he said with a bow. He ran into the office and began contacting each guard unit. A moment later he returned.

"The east perimeter guard reports a law enforcement vehicle has arrived. Their lights are flashing but no one has yet to exit the vehicle."

"I'll check the police scanner," Quietus replied, before heading into the office. The trooper in charge of monitoring the equipment stood and saluted as he entered.

"Has their been any activity on the scanner?" He asked.

"No sir, nothing pertaining to us."

"Let me know if you hear anything. There's a police car out front that has the Emperor concerned."

"Yes Sir. I'll let you know the moment-"

He stopped as the scanner began talking.

_'Base, this is five-tango-seven. I'm at the warehouse on Kingsley. It's still abandoned, isn't it?' _  
_  
'That's affirmative five-tango-seven.' _

'That's what I thought. I see some lights and there seems to be activity inside. I'm going to investigate.'

'Copy that five-tango-seven. Please advise if you need backup.'

'Will do base. Over.'

Quietus cursed under his breath. Without a second thought he left the office and reported to his master.

"The police outside suspect something is going on in here."

"Then I suggest we have a talk with the officer," Sidious said with a smile.

They walked to the east exit and opened the door. The officer immediately saw them and began to approach.

"Freeze! Keep your hands where I can see them!" He said as he approached, gun raised.

"Can I help you with something officer," Quietus asked.

"You have no business in there," the officer said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you both for trespassing. Is anyone else in there?"

Sidious smiled. "Yes, there is, but you will not tell anyone that."

The officer nervously frowned. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am just stating a fact."  
_  
'Five-tango-seven, what's your status?'_ His radio hissed.

Sidious waved his hand. "You will tell them everything is fine. That you've made a mistake."

The officer grabbed his radio and spoke. "Everything's fine here. I guess I was mistaken."

"Good. Now you will leave and remember this no more."

The officer holstered his gun and returned to his car. Getting in, he cut the lights and drove away, his face maintaining a blank expression the entire time.

"That was too close. We cannot afford to attract any more attention," Sidious warned.

"I agree. I'll see to it that the windows are boarded up immediately. I suggest we start posting troops in civilian gear around the neighborhood. They can alert us of any approaching trouble."

"You are most wise my apprentice. I suggest we get started tonight."

"Yes my master."

* * *

The _Star Tamer _emerged from hyperspace near the system of _Tal Shennar_. Sonia frowned as she noticed the approach of a Star Destroyer. A squad of ties emerged and swarmed around her ship.

"Not again!" She hissed.

_'Star Tamer, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Tranquil. Prepare your ship to dock at once. A squad of escorts has been sent to guarantee your cooperation.' _

Sonia cursed to herself as the _Tamer_ lurched from the impact of a warning shot.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Fighting the controls, she narrowly avoided collision with one of her escorts.

"I'm not giving up without a fight," she hissed. Her keen eyes observed the tight formation of the Ties around her. Her lips, pulled back in concentration, relaxed as a lopsided grin took over. A tiny breach to her lower right was visible. Throwing the _Tamer_ into a barrel roll, she dove for the gap. She lurched forward in her seat as her ship clipped the wing of one of the Ties, sending it careening into one of its companions. A fiery explosion resulted, rocking the _Tamer_ hard.

"Damn!" she hissed as warning alarms began to blare.

'_Star Tamer, this is your final warning. If you do not deviate from your present course we will be forced to take immediate action.' _

The cockpit began to smoke. Aiming for the planet below, she began an emergency decent through the atmosphere. The Ties were in hot pursuit as the _Tamer _continued its decent. Trees filled the view-port as the nose dive brought her closer to the surface. Fighting to pull up she realized her attempts were hopeless.

"I'm sorry baby, but it looks like this is the end of our journey," she told her ship as she got out of her seat. Sprinting to the cargo hold, she pulled our a small blade and cut the bonds restricting Trevor's movements.

"Come on! We have to abandon ship!"

Without a word he got to his feet and followed her to the escape pod.

"We're cutting it close!" She said as she hit the emergency eject.

The pod lurched forward, rocketing them over a grove of trees. An explosion could be heard from the _Star Tamer's _impact with the surface below. Tears began to run well in Sonia's eyes as she watched the destruction through the tiny window in the rear.

"Oh well, it wasn't paid for anyways," she sadly muttered under her breath. She could feel Trevor glaring at her but refused to meet his eyes.

Violent turbulence rocked the pod as it began its decent into the forest. With a bone shattering impact, the tiny ship hit the surface. Sonia was thrown from her seat, cracking her head on the ceiling. Pain surged through her body as the world around her grew dim.

* * *

Obi-Wan, tired and hungry, found himself very grumpy. The deserted street had long since given way to a busy highway. The forest and farms had been replaced by restaurants, gas stations and retail chains. The smells of exotic foods filled the air as restaurants began preparing for the midday crowds. His stomach growled noisily in response as he continued down the street.

Spotting a bench on the side of the road, Obi-Wan took advantage to rest his aching feet. Closing his eyes, he proceeded to meditate on his current situation. The growing alarm in the Force had not dissipated, nor had worsened. There was still time to act, though how much time he could not tell.

Deep in thought, he did not notice a car pull up to the bench. A loud horn blared, shaking him from his trance. Opening his eyes, he regarded the vehicle with mild interest.

"Marcus?" A smile broke on his lips as he recognized the only friend he'd made on this frustrating planet.

"Ben! Hurry up and get in before someone sees you," Marcus said, throwing open the passenger door.

Without a word, Obi-Wan got into the car.

"I thought that was you," Marcus said as he pulled into traffic. "What were you doing out there in the open like that? You realize you're a wanted man don't you?"

"You're right. I should have been more careful."

Marcus gave him a funny look. "What happened to your hair?"

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd try to change my appearance a bit."

"Well, it certainly is... different. You know you missed a few spots in the back and on the sides."

Obi-Wan's face flushed. "Well I'm not really attuned to such grooming activities."

Marcus nodded before breaking into a laugh. Obi-Wan joined him, having forgotten how good it felt.

"Look, the other day, when I kicked you out. I'm sorry. I guess I just freaked out a bit."

"So you believe me then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, as hard as that may be to believe. Like I said, I've always been good at reading people. I know you're a good man Ben."

"Thank you Marcus. That means a lot to me."

Marcus nodded. They rode in silence for a bit before Marcus continued.

"You said you're heading to D.C. right?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid I'm running short on time."

"I may be able to help you out. I have a friend who has his own plane, a little Cessna. He flies up to D.C. quite a bit to visit family and to do some... private business. He's headed up there today in fact. He owes me a few favors so I'm sure I could convince to give you a lift; if you're interested."

Obi-Wan had no idea what a plane was but if it got him to his destination he was all for it.

"Sure! That would be great Marcus. Thank you!"

"No problem. You just give that evil tyrant attempting to steal my planet a swift kick in the rear for me."

Laughing, Obi-Wan agreed.

* * *

Darth Vader glared at the holograph image of the Admiral before him.

"Deploy every man at your resource to the crash sight and find Obi-Wan and the smuggler! Do not fail me again Admiral or the failure will be your last!"

* * *

Sonia opened her eyes and cringed as shooting pain shot through her skull. Reaching up, she could feel blood where her head had impacted. Slowly looking around, she spotted Trevor's unconscious form. She sat up slowly and checked herself out. Besides her head, everything else seemed fine. Leaning over she checked Trevor. A nasty bump protruded from his forehead and his lip was bloodied. She gently shook him and he began to moan.

"Get up. We need to get out of here before they find us."

Moaning again, he began to sit up. His hands, still shackled behind his back, made it difficult for him to gain his balance.

"Hold on. I'm going to take the binders of your wrists. If you try anything, I'll shoot you on sight."

He weakly nodded his head. She wondered if he even knew who he was.

She leaned forward and removed the binders before moving back, blaster leveled at the ready. He sighed in appreciation and began to massage his wrists.

She opened the door, which hissed loudly. Stepping out of the pod, she straightened her back and stretched. Trevor joined her and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"_Tal Shennar_. It's a little planet, not known for anything special. This was just a pit stop on the way back to Dagobah."

"So what happened?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It's like they were waiting for us. I guess they calculated our destination based on our jump into hyperspace. It's likely that they had welcome parties stationed at a dozen other systems."

"So what now?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Now, we find a way to get the hell out of here," she replied impatiently. She looked around to get her bearings. She could see smoke rising in to the south from the _Star Tamer's _crash.

"We'll go north," she said, pointing the direction.

Trevor nodded in affirmation and began walking. She followed a short distance behind, her blaster firm in her grip.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Marcus arrived at a tiny airfield an hour latter.

"This is a private airfield, so there shouldn't be any authorities or cameras to give you away. I can't guarantee there won't be any when you get to Washington, but I believe he uses a similar airfield up there," Marcus warned as they got out of the car.

"I don't want to be a danger to your friend," Obi-Wan said.

"Hey, trust me. Frank... he's what you might call someone who doesn't always walk the straight and narrow, if you know what I mean. He makes a living transporting 'rare' goods that may... raise some eyebrows in the judicial system."

"So he's a smuggler," Obi-Wan observed.

"Yeah, I guess that's as good a description as any. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I'm rather partial to smuggler pilots," he winked.

Marcus gave him a somewhat confused smile. "Good. Let's go meet him."

"Marcus, you don't know how much I appreciate this. You really are a good person. I only wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Hey, it's the least I could do."

Marcus led him to a tiny hanger. Obi-Wan marveled at the small winged aircraft inside.

"That's Frank's plane. It's kind of small but it'll do the trick."

"Marcus!" A man called from behind them. Turning they beheld a short man with graying hair and a mustache. "Long time no see!"

"Frank!" Marcus embraced his friend in a hug before turning to introduce Obi-Wan. "This is my friend Ben. He needs a lift to D.C. and I thought, since you're heading there anyways, if you didn't mind, as a favor to me."

"Sure, anything for you," Frank said with a grin before offering Obi-Wan an enthusiastic handshake. "Good to meet you Ben."

"A pleasure Frank. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, no problem. This man here has helped me out of more pickles than I can count."

"Yes, he is a good man," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Well, you got here just in time. I was about to pull her out of the hanger and get underway."

They helped him push the tiny aircraft out of the hanger and then Marcus said his goodbyes.

"Ben, it's been interesting. Good luck man," Marcus said before embracing him in a bear hug.

"Thank you Marcus. May the Force be with you."

Marcus smiled at the phrase. "Thanks! May the Force be with you too."

"I'll see you in a few days Marcus," Frank said.

"Have a good flight man."

The two friends hugged again and then Marcus left.

"Well Ben, get inside and we'll get underway."

A short time later they were in the air. Obi-Wan was once again reminded why he hated flying. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have much preferred flying with Anakin in a speeder through Coruscant's busiest traffic than to be suspended in the air in a tiny gas-powered aircraft that used a propeller and wings to literally pull them into the air.

"First flight?" Frank asked as he observed Obi-Wan's nervousness.

"Not quite. I've flown quite a bit. I've just never developed the stomach for it."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, I know a few people like that, especially in one of these babies. I know it's not a smooth as one of the big jets but I love the freedom."

Obi-Wan nodded before returning his gaze to the clouds below them. This aircraft may be crude, but it was a lot faster than walking.

"So how long before we get there?" He asked.

"Oh, I'd say about three hours."

'_Yes,' _he mused. _'This is definitely faster than walking.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Intervention**

Mark's time consisted of training in various aspects of the Sith culture. His days began and ended in deep meditative exercises, in which self-reflection on his inner strengths and weaknesses were explored. After morning meditation, he practiced with the lightsaber, which was his favorite theme of study. Next he was required to perform strenuous exercises and acrobatics, before attending history lessons on the former Masters of the Sith order. As much as he hated to admit it, he found the history most fascinating. His father, Darth Quietus, would dictate the historical accounts while Lord Sidious listened, correcting and clarifying points when needed. Often Sidious would give accounts of his own rise to power, giving examples of how a thousand years of training and planning concluded in a flawless triumph. He would also point out various stages in Sith history where mistakes were made and corrected.

"Patience is the Sith's most powerful tool; Planning, waiting, observing every moment, gently nudging and prodding individuals towards a certain path when required.

"It is true that a Sith draws on his emotions for his superior power, but he never lets these emotions guide his path. Emotions, like patience, are another tool; one that can be very harmful to one's self when misused. Lashing out in anger or giving in to strong passions of lust and love can lead an individual into dangerous territories in which blind spots are created and even ignored."

"So how should a Sith use his emotions?" Mark inquired.

"A Sith will embrace his emotions, will use them to fuel his power, but he will not let them cloud his vision or distract him from his main goals. You must learn to control them, learn to draw on them when they are needed and to suppress them when they're not. Learn to focus on your goal and know that nothing is more important than reaching it. You must realize that there will be times when you must hold back or you will jeopardize everything you've worked for. Years of planning could be lost on a foolish whim.

"It all goes back to patience and planning. Sorting out every detail, every scenario in which things could go right and in which things could go wrong. Know all the players intimately, your enemies, your allies, and you find little trouble guiding them as your pawns. Learn their strengths and their weaknesses. But most importantly, know yourself. Through your meditations, your explorations of your own strengths and weaknesses will dictate the path that you must follow."

As Mark listened, he realized how much he respected the Sith masters. Though he wasn't yet certain that being a Sith was the right path to follow, he had no doubts that the Jedi had severely miscalculated their enemy. How else could a single man manipulate an entire galaxy, including his own enemies, leading to the death of millions, and yet be viewed as a martyr, beloved by billions of beings who willingly gave up their freedom. And to make things even more fascinating, here was a man who was still planning, still biding his time, ever-expanding his empire. With the exception of a few 'rebels', as Sidious referred to them, the entire galaxy was in the palm of his hand.

That's when it came to him. Mark knew the weakness of the greatest Sith lord to ever live. In his attempt to manipulate the mass population of the galaxy, he was overlooking those few, who not only disagreed with him, but also found the courage to stand up to him. Like the terrorists who caused so much suffering and pain in recent years around the world, these few were viewed as merely pests to be exterminated. The only problem was, no matter how many flies you swatted, there were always more. Unlike the terrorists of Earth, who viewed civilian casualties as a victory, the Rebellion cared for all individuals, seeking only to gain the freedom that was every being's basic right. It was, after all, 'terrorists' who believed in a just cause and rebelled against their own government, founding the United States. Right or wrong, the galaxy's rebels would never go away. It may take them a thousand years, but eventually they would triumph. Sidious couldn't see that the only way to deal with them was not through force, but through meeting them halfway, through tireless negotiations, through understanding and reasoning. When an overbearing government is too blind to listen to the concerns of a protesting public, that's when the government fails. The rebels were willing to meet in the middle by limiting the power of the government but Sidious was not going to budge. That was his weakness.

At that moment, Mark realized that two paths now presented themselves to him. One path would lead to becoming a great Sith Lord with immeasurable power and unlimited wealth. The other led to a small band of beings that believed in a cause worth fighting for; a group he knew would someday win the fight. If he chose the latter, he knew his job would begin right here, right now. He needed to find a way to stop the Sith Lord from conquering his home world. But how? He knew he would have to observe one of Master Sidious' primary rules – _patience_.

* * *

Sonia and Trevor tracked through the forest, watchful for the encroaching imperial troops that were hot on their trail. As the cool blue sun began to set, the harsh _Tal Shennar_ atmosphere began to take its toll on the weary fugitives. Fighting the cold temperatures, Sonia fastened her jacket shut and turned her collar up. Trevor began to shiver violently and she almost felt sorry for him.

"I don't understand it. I lived up north most of my life and never had a problem adjusting to the cold. It's almost as if this body is acclimated for very high temperatures," he complained, his teeth chattered noisily. "We need to stop and make a fire."

"If you want to keep warm then keep moving. The moment we light a fire we're dead. I didn't crash my ship just to give my self over to the Empire."

"We're as good as dead anyways," he complained. "We're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, with no way to get off this rock and those guys are going to find us sooner or later. I'm sure that Lord Vader thinks I betrayed him. We'd have been better off if you'd have let me turn us in when we had the chance."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Vader was going to kill you? There's no way he was going to let you live as long as Obi-Wan was alive. He was just baiting you to get to him!"

Trevor paused, turning to regard her with a serious expression.

"You know Red, you're probably right," he agreed.

"What? Are my ears deceiving me or did you actually agree with something I said?"

"No, you were right. You've always been right."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "You're beginning to freak me out. Ever since we were arrested you've been acting very strangely-" she stopped. A look of realization overcame her face. "You bastard!"

"What?" He asked in mild shock.

"You're setting me up! You're just acting this way so I wouldn't be wise to what you're up too!"

"Red, I'm not-"

"Shut up! You're communicating with him through the Force aren't you? He knows where we are!"

"Red, no! I haven't! I agree with you, he will kill me-"

The blaster in her hand cut off his words. His leg burst in flame as he was thrown off his feet.

He sat in shock, wincing in pain as he held his leg.

"You're lucky I don't kill you," she hissed.

"You're crazy," he said as he shook his head.

"No, I was just stupid. I won't let you get us killed-"

"Then you need to get down!" he barked, pointing behind her. She turned to see a pair of speeder bikes in the distance. She dove down, holding her breath as she watched them approach. Trevor, clearly in pain, was doing all he could to remain conscious. The pair flew past them without slowing. After a few minutes she got up, risking a look around.

"I think its clear," she said. Looking at Trevor she began to curse herself for her stupid burst of paranoia. Kneeling by his side, she removed his hands away from the wound. "Let me look at it."

He leaned back against a tree as she began to examine his burnt leg. Tears ran down his cheek as she tore open his pants to get a better look.

"It looks pretty bad, but you'll live. We need to get you some medical attention," She said.

"I can't walk," he said in defeat.

"You don't have much of a choice. There is more than just the Empire to worry about in these woods."

Offering him a hand, she pulled him to his feet. He placed an arm around her shoulder as she supported his weight. Slowly they continued their trek through the forest.

* * *

Obi-Wan fought a wave of nausea as the tiny aircraft lurched violently. He turned to Frank in alarm, his knuckles white as they grasped the seat.

"Turbulence," Frank said casually. "We just hit an air pocket. Happens all the time."

Obi-Wan turned back and closed his eyes. Controlling his breathing, he pushed a second wave of nausea away. This was the longest three hours he'd ever experience. For the majority of the journey he had meditated to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry Ben, we'll be there soon."

_'Thank the Force!_' he thought, but as of yet was not willing to risk opening his mouth. Instead, a quick nod was his reply.

Laughing, Frank looked at Obi-Wan. "You know Ben, I really don't know much about you. I've known Marcus for years and he's never mentioned you."

"Well, we actually just recently met."

Frank gave a surprised burst of laughter. "You must have made quite an impression on him!"

"Well, he says he's always been a good judge of character."

Frank nodded. "That he is. That's why he doesn't have too many friends. Too many people try taking advantage of a good natured guy like him."

"Well I can assure you that this was all his idea. I must confess that I wasn't comfortable with the idea of flying in your aircraft."

"Yeah, your green face tells me that," Frank said with another laugh. "You must have been really desperate."

"Well, desperate isn't really the word I'd use, but I suppose it will suffice. I needed to get to Washington D.C. as quickly as possible."

"You have business there? Maybe with someone I know? I have quite a few contacts."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I doubt you know him. He's fairly new to the area. He and I are old… acquaintances."

Frank nodded. He could see that Obi-Wan didn't wish to go into details.

"So have you ever been to D.C. before?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, this will be my first time."

"Like any city, it has its good features and its bad. The historical sights are pretty fascinating, if you're into all that stuff."

"As much as I'd like to see them, I'm not sure that time will permit me. I'm hoping to return home as soon as my business is complete."

"That's too bad. The next time you make it into town, look me up. I'll be happy to give you a tour. You don't want to go through any of the agencies; they'll only rip you off. I'll take you to all the good sights at the non-peak times where you can enjoy them without having to fight the crowds."

"I'd appreciate that," Obi-Wan replied sincerely, wishing he could take him up on that offer.

"Well Ben, you can stop holding your breath now. We're here," He said with a smile, slowly bringing the aircraft to a lower altitude.

* * *

Darth Vader's shuttle settled on _Tal Shennar's_ frigid surface. Captain Morris waited for the dark lord's exit at full attention. Flanked by a squad of troopers, he fought his urge to shiver, not from the cold, but from his first face-to-face meeting with the legendary Sith. The exit ramp slowly lowered and was immediately shadowed by Vader's menacing presence.

"Captain. I assume you have some news on the Smuggler's whereabouts?"

"No my lord, nothing as of yet. We found the escape pod abandoned about a mile from the crash sight. They couldn't have gotten far by foot; it's only a matter of time before we discover them in the thick growth of the forest floor. We attempted scanning for life signs but I'm afraid there are too many life forms to account for-"

"Captain. I don't care if you have to burn the entire forest; I want them found!"

"Ye- yes my lord. We have posted guards at all possible exit points and installations that they may try to access. All sensors have been set to scan for unusual signs of life, but like I said, it's hard to read them when we don't, as of yet, have a full account of the natural predators in this region. Our technicians are currently reprogramming them as we speak and they will have them updated within the hour."

"Very good Captain. Notify me the moment you find something; and remember, I want them alive."

* * *

"We need to stop," Trevor complained, wincing in pain.

Sonia, relieved to have a break away from him, let him go with a grunt.

"Stay put while I look around."

He gave her a look that read _'Just where do think I'm capable of going?'_ But it being dark she missed it.

Scanning the area as best she could she listened for any sign of life. Night insects and beasts filled the air with their rhythmic mating calls. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees above. Beyond that, she could hear nothing out of the ordinary.

Squinting, she fought to see in the moon's soft glow. Shadows and dark shapes dominated her vision.

"I think we should stay here until day break," Trevor advised. Nodding, she reluctantly agreed. In the dark she risked losing her bearings.

She returned to him and sat down. She felt the comfortable grip of her blaster as she eyed the man before her.

"You thinking of shooting me again?" He asked, half joking.

"I was thinking about it," she said coldly. "It would sure make my life easier."

"What about your friend?" He asked.

"Well, as I see it, we're probably going to die out here anyways. It's only a matter of time before they find us. I'm sure they have all the exits blocked and I'm that Vader is tracking you through the Force."

"He can't. I'm blocking him out."

"Oh, are you that advanced in your powers?" She asked in a half mocking voice.

"I guess it's more of a defense mechanism. I know that if I allow myself to feel his presence, I'll be drawn to him like a magnet. I can't explain it Red but the man does something to me. It's like I feel almost invincible, powerful, like I can do things beyond my wildest imaginations."

"Yeah, well I don't know much about that Force stuff but I do know that the darkside has a powerful draw to guys like you. Once it gets a hold of you it never lets go. I heard it wears you down until your body is physically used up. Only through the power they posses are the Sith able to live; like living corpses or something."

"I guess that's the price you pay for having that much power."

"You know, since we've crashed you've almost seemed… I don't know," she started.

"Almost what? Human?" He asked.

"Yeah. You don't seem like the same guy who tried to…" She couldn't finish.

"Trust me Red. I'm the same guy I always was. You're just catching me at a bad moment."

He sighed and raised his hand to the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"The truth is, I don't think I want to be here anymore. I was thinking about it while you had me all tied up. It's only a matter of time before Obi-Wan takes his body back. I can't do anything to stop him short of killing myself. Besides, I don't know anything about this universe. I guess I'm homesick. Does that sound funny?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "That doesn't sound funny at all."

"I'm sure that Obi-Wan has escaped the prison I was in. Maybe when we switch back, I can use the opportunity to start my life over. At least there I know where I stand. Here… here there's always something new, something bigger, something more dangerous. I don't have the control I'm used to. Even with this new power I have, it doesn't seem like much when compared to…" He threw his arms up in an exaggerated manner. "All this."

"Well, if you work with me then we just might make it out of here alive."

Trevor didn't reply. He was already fading into unconsciousness. Sonia, not wanting to succumb to exposure in the cold climate, scooted next to him and laid her arm around his chest. Her other hand firmly gripped the blaster. She would not sleep this night but at least she would stay warm.

* * *

Yoda silently watched as Brian prepared their dinner. His young padawan (trapped in a much older body) was having trouble as he attempted to cook an 'Earth' meal in the cramped confines of his humble home. Brian looked at him with an assuring smile that said everything was in control, the wizened master nodding in response.

"I know this won't exactly turn out the way it should. Dagobah doesn't exactly have the proper ingredients for barbecue chicken. Are you sure this bird is edible?"

"Seen other creatures feast on them, I have. Eat meat normally, I do not."

"Yeah, but Master Yoda, I bet you've never tasted anything quite like this," Brian said with a wink.

"Doubt that, I do not," Yoda laughed.

Brian happily hummed to himself as he checked the 'chicken'.

"The secret to cooking this is that you can't let it burn. You have to cook it slowly, but you don't want to dry it out. The sauce is the most important part. You really shouldn't baste the meat until it is nearly done."

Yoda nodded politely.

"I'm actually surprised at how well the sauce came out considering the ingredients I had to work with."

Rain gently fell outside as they conversed in the hut. Since Brian's failed attempt to reclaim his body, he and Yoda had little to do but train and talk. Brian talked about his life on Earth while Yoda filled him in on the events of the last decade, including the Clone Wars, the rise of the Empire and, of course, Vader's betrayal. Brian was most intrigued to learn about the Skywalker children.

"Master Yoda, I've been thinking," he said as he settled by the Jedi master.

"Something you want to say to me, you do?"

"If… When I switch places with Lord Sidious, what happens if you don't succeed in killing him? You said yourself that he bested you once already."

"Die I will, if that is what's required."

"But what about the twins? Who will train them if you die? I know Obi-Wan is still alive, but… what if something happens to him?"

"Thought of this also, I have. Should we both die, train as Jedi they will not."

"Then maybe you should hide when I make the switch. You said yourself that the planet's darkside taint masks your presence. If you hid then he would never know you were here. He'd just assume that we dumped him off on a planet where no one would ever find him."

"You want me to hide forever, hmm? Share the planet together, a couple of stranded old masters, waiting for each other to die?" Yoda giggled at the thought. "No, better it would be that we fight. Unarmed he will be, better my chances are."

"From what you've told me, he doesn't need a lightsaber to be dangerous. Maybe if we gave him a way to escape the system. You said that you came to Dagobah on an escape pod, right? Maybe he could use that?"

Yoda seemed to consider his words for a time before replying. "Important I think it is, that check your food you should."

Brian's eyes widened as he noticed his 'chicken' was beginning to burn.

"Crap!"

He got up with a jolt, striking his head on the ceiling. Yoda giggled as he watched him hurry to the fire.

"It's not too bad. It always taste better if it's a little burnt anyways," he said as he removed the meat from the fire.

He handed a plate to Yoda and watched expectantly as the master took a bite.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully as he slowly chewed the bite. "Not bad this is. Needs salt it does."

Brian laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Consider your words I will. Continue our discussion later, we must."

* * *

Obi-Wan stretched his back as he gratefully exited the aircraft.

"Well Ben, I guess this is where we part ways. Are you sure I can't give you a lift?"

"I'm sure Frank," he said with a humble smile. As much as he could use a ride, he still had no idea where he needed to go. "Thank you for everything. Give Marcus my best when you see him again."

"Will do," he said as they shook hands.

With a slight bow, Obi-Wan turned and began walking in the direction of the city. The small airfield was located south of the city limits. After a short two-mile walk he found himself in the capital of the United States.

The streets were heavy with traffic and the sidewalks crowded with people. Street merchants greeted him at every turn, attempting to sell him their wares. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, he took refuge in a park a few blocks into the city. Finding a quiet spot under a large, shady tree, he knelt and began to meditate.

Stretching out with the Force, he searched for any signs of the dark lord. Soon his mind was clear of all distractions as the noisy sounds of the crowded city faded away.

* * *

Mark's thoughts revolved around his plans to stop Sidious' invasion. Deep in meditation, he threw up his mental shields, now much stronger than they had originally been. He let the Force flow through him in currents as he listened for any answers it may provide.

Lord Sidious and Darth Quietus were currently overseeing preparations for the incoming shipment of supplies later that night. Tracking their movements in the Force, Mark made sure they were distracted.

Opening himself fully to the Force, he was impacted by a brief flash of light. Like a sonar ping, it came to him for a brief instant before fading from his mind.

_What was that?_

He continued to search the Force when the ping returned, much stronger this time. Mark braced himself for another, preparing to focus on its source. A moment later it came again, stronger than ever. Having fully expected it, he traced it to its source.

He soon found himself immersed in a bright aura of light in the Force. The brightness soon took the form of a man.

_'Who are you?'_ he asked the form.

_'I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who are you?' _

'My name is Mark Harper. Are you a Jedi?'

'Yes I am. How do you know of the Jedi?'

'I am an apprentice to Master Sidious and my father, Darth Quietus.'

'You're a Sith?'

'Yes, though I don't really want to be one. Is it true that the Jedi don't allow you to love? That if I were a Jedi, I couldn't love my father?'

'The Jedi forbid attachments, it is true, but the Jedi would never prevent you from loving your father.'

'Then I want to help you stop Master Sidious. That's why you're here, isn't it?'

'Yes it is. Can you tell me how to find him?'

'I will, but I want your promise on something first.'

'What's that?'

'Promise me you won't hurt my dad. He is still a good person. Master Sidious forced dad to join him. I know that, if given a choice, he would join you.'

'I can't make that promise. I have to do what the Force wills me to do.'

'Please! I won't tell you how to find us unless you do.'

Obi-Wan hesitated before responding. _'Okay. I promise.' _

'We're in the industrial district. The large abandoned warehouse on Kingsley.'

'I'll be there soon.'

'Hurry. A shipment is scheduled to arrive tonight.'

'A shipment?'

'Yeah, the spaceship that brought the storm troopers.'

'I see. Things have progressed much farther than I feared.'

Mark paused as he sensed his father approaching. Without another word, he pulled out of his meditation, blocking himself from Obi-Wan. Opening his eyes he could see his father standing nearby, watching him.

"Why were you blocking us out?" he sternly asked.

"I'm sorry master, I was practicing my techniques."

Darth Quietus regarded his son carefully before replying.

"Don't do it again. I know there is still much conflict in you. Master Sidious has foreseen the approach of a Jedi and we must remain focused if we are to find him."

"A Jedi? Here?" Mark feigned surprise.

Again Quietus eyed him carefully. "Yes. He's been on Earth for a while now but it's taken him some time to travel here."

"I will remain focused father," Mark promised.

"You'd better. Now come. It's time for your lessons."

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. It had suddenly become clear what the great disturbance he'd felt the past few days was. If the Empire had managed to get a ship to Earth…

He refused to think of what that could mean. The only question remained; why hadn't they invaded already? Surely they'd need only a few Star Destroyers. The boy had made is sound as if only one ship, a small one at that, had made the journey. If that were the case, than there was still a chance to stop this. The only question was, how many troops were here? What kinds of weapons had they brought? The boy had cut off his communication before Obi-Wan could ask.

If he was going to ponder this new turn of events, and have the strength to do something about it, he needed to eat. His stomach reminded him that the last meal he'd eaten was at the empty farmhouse nearly two days before. Obi-Wan decided that his first destination would be a restaurant. Marcus had graciously given him some Earth money in case he needed it. A good meal seemed as wise a use for it as any.

Near the park he found a small diner with very few patrons. The smell of food flooded his senses the moment he walked into the small establishment. Looking around he was pleasantly reminded of Dex's Diner. A pretty waitress greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Connie's. My name's Bon. Table for one?"

"Yes please," he said with a smile.

He followed her to a small booth and sat down. She placed a menu before him and pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Today's special is broccoli soup with your choice of a garden or Caesar salad. That comes with a side of bread. Can I start you out with a drink?"

"Water would be fine," he said.

"Okay. Just take your time and I'll return shortly with your water."

He nodded as she left. Opening the menu he struggled to understand the words describing the meals. He decided to look at the pictures instead. After a few minutes she returned with his water.

"Have you decided, or do you need a little more time?"

He pointed to what he wanted. "I'll have one of these please."

"You want cheese on that burger? Maybe some bacon?"

"Why not," he smiled.

"Fries or onion rings?"

"Fries," he guessed.

"I'll have that right up for you," she said with a wink. She took his menu and left.

While waiting for his food to be prepared he quietly sipped the water and relaxed. The cool liquid felt good in his throat and calmed is cramping stomach pains.

"Hey!" He heard the waitress say to someone as they entered the restaurant. "Let me guess, a coffee, the blacker the better."

"How'd you guess?" The newcomer replied.

"Just have a seat in your usual table and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Bon," said the newcomer.

Obi-Wan turned to see the patron, an obvious regular. He froze as he spotted a large police officer approaching his table. He quickly turned, hoping he would not be noticed. The officer sat in the booth behind his, his back to Obi-Wan's.

"Here you go. You want the usual George?" The waitress asked the officer.

"I'll just take an egg salad sandwich with a side of fries," George said.

"No problem. I'll have that for you in a jiff."

Obi-Wan nervously played with his drinking straw, stirring the water, the ice cubes clinking softly. A few minutes later Bon returned with his burger with cheese and bacon.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"No problem Hun. Don't be afraid to wave me down if you need anything. Enjoy!"

His empty stomach soon over rid his nervousness as he began to eat. Food had never tasted so good. Trying not to eat too fast, he forced himself to slow down.

"Here you go, one egg salad sandwich with fries. How are you doing on coffee? Need a refill?"

"Nah, I'm okay for now Bon. Thanks."

"No problem," she said before retreating to the kitchen.

"Damn. No salt," George said to himself.

"Hey Mac. Can you pass the salt?"

Obi-Wan froze in place as he realized the officer was talking to him. A moment later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir? The salt, can I borrow yours? There isn't any at my table."

Obi-Wan slowly exhaled. Picking up the salt he turned and quickly gave it to the officer.

"Thanks," he said before returning back to his meal.

Obi-Wan signed in relief.

"You know, you look familiar. Have we ever met before?" George asked, turning back around.

"No, I don't believe so. I get that all the time," Obi-Wan said, keeping his back turned to the officer. He absently ate, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"Yeah, I guess you do have one of those faces."

Obi-Wan turned his head and smiled briefly.

George returned the smile before continuing his meal.

Ten minutes later, the officer paid for his meal and got up to leave. Obi-Wan was still eating, purposely taking his time until the officer left.

He watched as George walked outside and got into his vehicle. A moment later the vehicle started and backed out of the space.

"Anything else I can get you Hun?" Bon asked.

Obi-Wan turned to see the waitress standing by his table. "No, I'm good, thanks."

She gave him his check and he noticed a series of numbers on the top.

"I thought maybe you could give me a call sometime. I noticed your hair; I figured you're into punk rock. I know this great club we could go to."

It took him a moment to realize she was hitting on him. He flushed as he searched for an answer.

"I'm flattered, really, but-"

"Freeze Cook!"

Obi-Wan turned to see George had returned and was aiming a weapon at him.

"George? What's going on?" Bon asked.

"Bon, get into the kitchen. Trevor Cook, put your hands where I can see them and get out of the booth, slowly."

_'Blast! This can't be happening!'_ he thought as he slowly got out of the booth.

Obi-Wan calmly waited for George to give him instruction. Bon had retreated to the kitchen, though she could be seen peering through the service window alongside the cook. The officer locked his eyes with Obi-Wan's, his weapon never wavering.

"Okay Trevor, listen carefully. I want you to _slowly_ lay on the ground with your hands behind your back. If you so much as flinch, I won't hesitate to paste your brains all over this dinner."

The Jedi quickly scanned the restaurant for any possible source of escape. The windows were thick, much thicker than the window he'd dove through in Senator Amidala's apartment. His mind raced with other solutions before deciding it best to wait.

Obeying the instructions, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. A small smile threatened to break on his lips as he noticed that the floor was remarkably clean for a diner.

George slowly approached, carefully circling around his prisoner's body, keeping himself well out of Obi-Wan's reach. Placing his knee into the small of Kenobi's back, he locked his wrists in a pair of primitive binders.

"All right Cook, let's go."

Without waiting for a reply the officer roughly jerked him to his feet. Obi-Wan winced as his injured stomach flared in pain. He was led out of the restaurant and into the police car. He grimly observed the interior from its backseat. All door handles and window controls had been removed. A thick plate of glass separated the front seat from the rear.

George got in and reached for the radio. Obi-Wan searched through the Force and found the device's circuitry. Within seconds the box began to smoke.

"What the hell?" George barked as he pulled his hand away. He glared at Obi-Wan as if he knew what he'd done.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Obi-Wan said as politely as he could muster.

"Shut up Cook! There's nothing you have to say that I care to hear."

"Understood," he replied in the same courteous tone.

George reached for his personal radio clipped to his shirt. Again it began to smoke. In a slight panic he threw the radio onto the floorboard.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" George barked, turning to face his prisoner.

"I understand you need to arrest me; it's your duty to the public, but can I assure you that there is something far more important that needs to be addressed. If you will take me to the warehouse on Kingsley than you will see that this planet is in grave danger."

"The warehouse on Kingsley, huh?" George said with a smile. "Earth's future is being decided there? What, are they manufacturing environmentally unfriendly products?" With that he began to laugh.

Obi-Wan continued to smile politely. He was perfectly aware of just how absurd his words sounded. The only way to convince the officer that he was telling the truth was to show him.

George stopped laughing and grew serious again.

"I'm not exactly sure what you did to my radios but no cockamamie bull story is going to stop me from taking you in."

Obi-Wan only nodded and watched as George turned back to the steering mechanism. As the car started and began to move forward he closed his eyes. The car abruptly stopped as it began to levitate above the ground.

"What now?" George hissed as the vehicle floated lazily above the parking lot. He pressed down on the petal to no avail. The tires continued to spin freely, having no surface to grip.

"I don't suppose you'll listen to me now, will you?" Obi-Wan said.

George attempted to open the door only to find it shut tight. He then tried the windows, only to find them stuck in the up position.

"Okay Cook, you have my attention," he finally replied in a defeated voice.

"Then you agree to take me to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, just no more tricks."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed. No more tricks."

The vehicle slowly lowered back to the ground. Obi-Wan noticed with amusement that Bon and the diner's cook were watching them with astonished faces. George, visibly shaken, began to drive.

_

* * *

"911. What's your emergency?"_

"Yeah this is Bon Terrelli at Connie's Diner. An officer George Collier was in here a few moments ago. He apprehended a man named Trevor Cook. I believe he's in trouble."

* * *

Sonia opened her eyes and looked around. The sun had begun to rise, warming the planet in its soft glow. She sat up and stretched. Her head was groggy and it took a moment to remember where she was. Panic surged through her as she realized Trevor was gone, along with her blaster.

"Damn!" She hissed as she got up. Scanning the area she could see no sign of him. "Where are you, you no good piece of bantha waist?"

"That's not very nice," a voice said from behind her. It wasn't Trevor's.

Turning, she found a smirking imperial officer with six armed escorts.

"Great," she muttered.

"Take this rebel scum to Lord Vader," he instructed the troopers.

"Yee Haw!" The yell came from a nearby grove of trees and bushes.

They all turned to the source only to be met with a volley of blaster fire. Taking advantage of the situation, Sonia dove for a fallen trooper's rifle. Within seconds the officer found himself alone with Sonia, blaster pointed at his head. Trevor emerged from the trees a moment later, limping noticeably but in good spirits.

"Bet you thought I left ya Red," he said with a wink.

"For once I'm actually glad to see you," she admitted.

"What are you going to do with me?" The officer demanded.

"Well, I suppose we have three options," she smirked. "One, we can kill you, and I won't lie, that idea sounds good to me. Two, we can tie you up, leave you here. In a little while these dead friends of yours are going to attract some wild animals that would love to get a piece of you. Three, we can take you hostage."

"I say we tie him up," Trevor said with a wicked grin.

"You would say that," she said. "I say we take him hostage. He may come in handy."

"You're the boss," he said with another wink.

"You won't get away with this," the imperial threatened.

"Oh, I'm sure I won't. But then again, what do I have to lose?"

After stripping him of any weapons and communication devices, they continued their trek from the previous night.

* * *

The squad car drove through the crowded D.C. traffic. The sun had already began to set as Obi-Wan noticed the days were shorter here than in Florida. The officer easily maneuvered around cars as they purposely moved out of his way.

"How did you do all that stuff?" George asked.

"Through a power known as the Force."

"The Force? Like the police force?"

"More like a force field actually. It penetrates all living beings. It surrounds us, gives us life, and gives us purpose. It binds the galaxy together."

"I see." George's tone revealed that he, in fact, did not see. "So you have control of this Force?"

"Partially. It also guides me. All beings are affected by it, though only few are sensitive enough to hear its call."

"You sound like a member of some nutty cult."

Obi-Wan smiled. Many such beings around the galaxy felt the Jedi were a cult. In fact, many Force sensitive cultures wouldn't acknowledge the Force and feared all that used it.

"I was a member of an order who studied and mastered the Force, but all members had the freedom to join or leave if they so desired. There were no brainwashing techniques. In fact, we were very careful of whom we allowed in the order."

"You say you _were_ a member. So you left it?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to respond. "Not really, no."

"So they kicked you out?"

"It's more like the order was dissolved."

"Oh." George was clearly confused. "So what else can you do with this Force?"

"Well, there are some that believe there is no limit to what one can accomplish with enough study and discipline, though I assume you are referring to what kinds of 'tricks' I can do. In short we can manipulate objects, and to some extent, our bodies for extra strength, speed and agility."

"What about manipulating minds?"

"We can manipulate those with weak minds and wills. We can also communicate with other Force sensitive individuals telepathically."

George grew silent as he contemplated Obi-Wan's words.

"How far until we reach the warehouse?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Oh, I'd say not too long. We're getting close. I'd say another mile or so."

"Then we'd better pull over and walk the rest of the way. If they see your vehicle they'll know something's wrong."

"No way. I'm driving the whole way. There's no way I'm letting you out of this car."

"George. Do you really think I couldn't escape if I wanted too?" Obi-Wan raised his now binder-free wrists to the window.

"Did you pick the lock?" George asked in frustration.

Obi-Wan merely smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, fine! I'll pull over," George barked.

The car swerved into a minute market parking lot and stopped. Obi-Wan waited for George to get out and open his door.

"How come you didn't open it yourself?" George asked as Obi-Wan got out.

"I never use the Force to do something that can be done by hand. Abuse of the Force leads to the darkside."

"The darkside? Oh never mind. You walk in front of me where I can see you. Let's go."

Their shadows grew longer as the sun continued to set. Twenty minutes later the street lamps came on as the sun disappeared altogether. Obi-Wan scanned the area for any scouts the Emperor may have posted. Few cars passed as they neared the abandoned warehouse. Keeping close to the buildings, they stayed in shadow, avoiding the glows cast by the lamps.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" George asked impatiently.

"An army. An invasion army to be specific."

"An invasion army meant to take over Earth?" George asked unbelieving.

"Yes, though they'll no doubt start with the United States."

George only shook his head. He didn't believe any of it. Obi-Wan only wished his words were false.

They soon came to an empty lot surrounded by warehouses.

"That's your warehouse over there," George said, pointing to the largest one. Peering across the lot they could see men moving about, though the darkness hid their identities. "I wonder who those guys are. That building's supposed to be abandoned."

"Imperial storm troopers."

"Foot soldiers?" George asked.

"More or less."

They watched as a group of twenty men assembled in the lot. Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence and knew Mark was among them.

"What the hell is that?" George asked.

Obi-Wan looked to see where he was gazing and frowned. A ship of a make he'd never seen before was descending from the night sky.

* * *

Darth Sidious watched as the _Cosmos Sprinter_ made its landing. Its ramp lowered and the pilot emerged down the slope. He approached his Emperor and knelt on one knee.

"My Emperor. The supplies you requested have arrived."

"Excellent. You may begin unloading your ship at once."

"I have a surprise for you my Lord, courtesy of Admiral Tarkin."

Sidious raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

The pilot, aka 'Fuzzy', nodded to his Emperor. "If I may," he said before standing. He spoke into a comlink. "All clear."

* * *

"Oh Force," Obi-Wan gasped. He watched in helpless horror as five additional ships began their decent on the planet. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Preparation

Mark watched in silent horror, as the six ships were unloaded. In an instant their troops and supplies had more than doubled. It was clear that the invasion would happen much sooner than expected.

He flinched as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. Looking up he could see the proud face of his father.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it son? Within a week's time Master Sidious plans to have an army big enough to seize the capital."

"I still don't understand how capturing D.C. will do anything?" Mark questioned. "There are fifty other states to contend with."

"Well, it's sort of like a chicken with its head cut off. Without its brain, the body panics and loses control. By the time the people of this nation get over their panic and shock, it will be too late. With much of our military overseas, our country's defenses are at less than adequate strength when it comes to combating the advanced weapons and technology we'll be using. Within a matter of days, every major military instillation and weapon will be in our hands. Taking the rest of the world will be easy at that point."

"Won't other nations come to America's aid when the invasion starts?"

Darth Quietus laughed at that thought. "Maybe a few, if they are able to digest the fact that the U.S.'s attackers aren't exactly from this galaxy; but for the most part, the U.S. isn't very popular right now. Chances are that the U.N. will just sit back and watch."

Anger burned in Mark as he listened to his father's words. Time was running out. As much as he knew the importance of patience, he also knew that within a week the world would fall into Sidious' greedy hands.

"I feel the conflict in you son. I hope your heart is where it needs to be. It would be painful if I should be forced to kill you."

The words stung Mark but they did not surprise him.

"Don't worry Master. I would never think of taking you and Master Sidious on. I'm just a kid. What could I do?"

Panic seized Mark as he felt his adolescent frame pulled off the ground by the scruff of his collar. Darth Quietus glared at his apprentice, their faces inches apart.

"Your insolent tone does little to convince me, boy. I am your father. I know how intelligent you are and I know how your mind works. Don't think for a second that we are not aware of your conversation with the Jedi. You forget the extent of Master Sidious' vision. He has foreseen your betrayal."

With terror filled eyes he looked into the mad gaze of his master.

"I'm afraid your Jedi friend is walking into a trap. He was spotted entering the area an hour ago."

"If you knew, why didn't you say something?"

"We didn't want you getting any funny ideas about warning him. However, now that it's too late for him to escape..."

Mark was violently thrown to the ground. Darth Quietus retrieved a metal collar from his robe and placed it around his son's neck. With a hiss, the device snapped shut and tightened around his throat. Mark went numb as he felt the Force's presence leave him. His father turned to a nearby trooper.

"Take this traitor into custody."

* * *

Obi-Wan continued to watch as ships were unloaded. By his estimation, Sidious had close to five hundred troops. He was unable to clearly see all the weapons and supplies that had arrived but he guessed that they included devices for converting Earth vehicles into superior war machines.

George had reluctantly left for help after much coaxing. It wouldn't be long before the Earth's governments were alerted to the invasion army's location and a force was sent to stop it. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

The Jedi gasped as he felt Mark's presence suddenly fade. He prayed the boy was safe but couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. What had happened?

He couldn't focus on that now. He needed to work out a strategy. Now that he was here, he was at a loss as to what he should do. He certainly never anticipated facing such a large army. He knew he should wait for George to send help. He knew he should be patient. Logic was telling him this. The living Force, however, was urging him forward. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Darth Quietus stealthily moved along the perimeter of the empty lot. The Jedi had been last seen on the west end. Hoping to catch him off guard, he masked his presence and approached from the south. Snipers had been set up in strategic locations in the unlikely event that something should go wrong. Reaching in his robe he felt the cool reassuring presence of his lightsaber.

A smile crept on his lips as he spotted the pathetic rogue. Removing his weapon, he held it firmly in hand, ready to ignite it when appropriate. He paused less than a meter behind the Jedi. With a snap-hiss, the fiery crimson blade erupted from the cool handle.

"Don't move Jedi."

The man before him tensed, but did not move. Retrieving a second collar, he quickly snapped it around the man's neck.

"Let's go," he ordered as he shoved the man forward.

_

* * *

Tal Shennar's sun hovered overhead with hot blue intensity. Vader looked on impatiently as the technicians scanned the forest for any signs of the rebels. He'd been forced to 'replace' Captain Morris with someone more competent after one of his search party officers disappeared. What was left of the search party had been found; their corpses devoured by a large pack of predators. Captain Morris made the false assumption that the missing officer was devoured as well. He also made the assumption that the beasts were the cause of their deaths. Dismissing the event as irrelevant, he failed to report the incident to the Sith lord. The animals may have eaten the bodies but not their weapons; it was clear to Vader that the smuggler and the man possessing Obi-Wan had been responsible._

All posts had been alerted to the disappearance of the missing officer and were giving the instruction to kill him on sight. There would be no hostage negotiations. His security clearances had been revoked as well to prevent him from getting any funny ideas about helping the rebels just to save his own skin.

"Lord Vader, I believe we've found something," one of the technicians announced from his computer terminal.

Vader immediately strolled over and waited for the report.

"There are three humanoids in the northwest perimeter of the crash sight. All squadrons have reported their positions and are accounted for. Do you wish us to send them a greeting party?"

"No. I will deal with them myself."

* * *

Sonia frowned as they progressed through the dense forest. Their prisoner walked ahead of her, hands cuffed behind his back. They'd been forced to gag the snippy officer soon after his capture due to his persistent threats and complaints. Trevor limped behind them, using a makeshift crutch he'd made out of a sturdy tree limb.

Things were not going as planned. How had she gotten herself into this? It was supposed to be a simple job. Give the Jedi a lift, collect her money, drop off the shipment and call it a day. Instead she'd been imprisoned, had barely escaped (with the Emperor tagging along no less), ended up on a swamp with a little green troll, was kidnapped by the same man who had hired her, held hostage in her own ship, forced to break out of yet another prison, and finally, watched her ship disintegrate on this godforsaken planet while she babysat a possessed fugitive and an Imperial officer with a Sith Lord on their tail. She felt severely sorry for the next smuggler Obi-Wan conned into giving him a lift.

"Hey Red, do you think we could stop a bit? My leg is killing me," Trevor asked in as a pleasant tone he could muster. Even he had learned that she was in no mood to be messed with.

The Imperial officer turned to her with pleading eyes, clearly approving of the idea. She glared at them both. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were killed or captured; what was the point of prolonging the inevitable? With a hesitant nod she gave the okay. Never let it be said that she wasn't generous when it came to last wishes.

Trevor sat down with a groan and began attending his wound.

"You really did a number on old Obi-What's-his-face's leg," he said as he removed the bandage.

The officer gave them a puzzled look that they both ignored.

"I'm sure he'll understand," she said with little interest. "It'll heal."

Trevor let out a laugh that grated her nerves. "I guess it could have been worse. A few inches higher and he'd have suffered a wound I doubt any man could forgive you for."

She didn't bother to reply. Fatigue was taking its toll on her system. A smile crept on her lips as she made a mental note to take a vacation should she make it out of this alive.

The Imperial began to fidget and squirm, snapping her out of her daze.

"What the hell's your problem?" She asked, more annoyed than concerned.

He frantically began to jerk his head in the direction of a thick grove. Squinting, she strained to see in the dark thicket of growth and trees.

"I don't see anything. Shut your trap before I shut it for you."

Closing her eyes she began to drift again when the officer squealed. Sitting up she leveled her blaster on him in a fit of anger.

"Listen! I told you to shut-"

Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted a large shadow looming in the distance. She looked at Trevor who ignored them both. As he happily tended to his leg a realization came to her.

"Cover your leg back up and bury that rag," she hissed.

"What?" He asked.

She motioned to the dark shadow and he immediately understood. Without another word he began to wrap his leg tight with a fresh rag.

Her weapon followed the shadow as it slowly circled around them.

"Red!" Trevor spat in a hushed voice. She followed his gaze to another dark shadow.

"Not good," she groaned.

Trevor followed the second shadow as she continued to track the first.

"Their getting into an ambush pattern," she observed. "That means there's a third somewhere."

The Imperial began to whimper as they watched the large beasts. After a moment's hesitation Sonia untied his arms and gave him a blaster.

"Keep an eye on that one," she said, pointing the beast she had been tracking. "I'm going to see if I can find the third before they spring this trap of theirs."

He readily agreed with a smile of thanks. She again scanned the area for any signs of life. The only logical place for the third beast to hide was in the dark grove. Every other place was too sparse for it to hide its massive frame.

"I'm going to see if I can flush it out," she said. "No matter what I do, don't take your eyes off of these two."

Without another word she charged into the grove, firing her weapon in random shots. Pausing, she waited. The darkness betrayed nothing as she attempted to draw out her attacker.

The imperial screamed. A volley of panicked shots followed.

"Blast!" She hissed, realizing her mistake. As she ran to the clearing she could again hear the Imperial screaming, this time in agony as something began to eat him alive.

Two beasts were tearing at the Imperial's lifeless body. A third beast lay dead where Trevor should have been.

"Red!"

She turned to see Trevor standing behind her.

"We should go before more show up," he said. "The third one dropped down out of the trees. The damn thing was right over our heads the whole time."

She nodded as he confirmed her suspicions.

They turned to leave when Trevor paused. "Do you hear something?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

The beast stopped their feast and tensed, sniffing the air. Something had caught their attention.

"We need to go. Now!" She ordered, grabbing Trevor's arm in an attempt to get him moving.

The beast began to growl. Their attention was focused in the area just beyond them. Sonia held her breath as her ears strained to hear anything out of place.

In a second it was over. A dark figure leapt into the clearing and, in one fluid motion, had cut the two beasts down where they stood. As he landed between the two dead predators, he raised his hand. Sonia and Trevor were ripped from the ground, slamming into the large trees behind them. As the world began to fade she could see Lord Vader approaching.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's forehead, stinging his eyes, as he sat in the uncomfortable, numbing silence. It wasn't sound that his senses failed to detect. His ears picked up every muffled voice that penetrated the small room in which he sat. He knew when someone was near from the sound of their echoed footsteps. He could even hear his own heartbeat as it pulsed through his head, bringing life giving oxygen.

The silence was felt more than heard. It came from the Force's absence which had abruptly abandoned him. He could feel the heavy weight of the Force-suppressing collar like a bantha on a jawa. No matter how deeply he breathed, it was as if no oxygen would come. For the first time in his life he was left with nothing but his inner demons. Fear, despair, even anger tugged at him as he struggled to cope with his new reality. Every emotion went against his better judgment. With every passing second they seemed to bring death.

As if summoned, in walked the devil himself, smiling and confident. Obi-Wan's emotions fused into a powerful union, creating a monstrous rage that threatened to erupt. Had he not been tied to the chair in which he sat he would have attacked. Forcing himself to calm he quietly observed his adversary.

"Welcome Master Kenobi. It has been far too long since we've had the pleasure."

Obi-Wan warily watched as the Emperor settled into a seat across from his.

"I can't say that it has ever been a pleasure, Sidious," he replied.

"I've been searching for you for some time now, but alas; you've been very cleaver in your exile."

"What can I say? I dislike unexpected guest."

Sidious laughed. "Your actions would dictate otherwise, though I can't say it was entirely a surprise to find you sneaking about. Nevertheless, I have great plans for you my Jedi friend."

"I'm sorry, but I have another agenda to attend too; stopping you for example."

Sidious flashed a curious smile. "Oh? And how do you intend on executing said plan?"

"If I told you, that would take away all of the fun," Obi-Wan smiled.

Sidious again laughed. "I don't suppose you are referring to your friend, the police officer?"

Sidious turned to the trooper guarding the cell and nodded. A moment later a second trooper appeared with a small box. Entering the room he laid it before the Jedi and opened it.

"I'm afraid he failed in his attempt to get help."

Obi-Wan turned away from the sight of George's severed head. The rage he'd been fighting to control resurfaced. It was all he could do to quiet himself. Sidious seemed to monitor this with great interest.

"Even had he succeeded, it would have been far too late. I already have an army large enough to defeat any defenses this planet may have."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Obi-Wan replied, sounding more confident than he felt.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself," Sidious said with mock concern. "You'd like me to release you from your collar, wouldn't you? You'd like to fight me, perhaps force me out of this body?"

Sidious waved his hand and the collar opened, falling to the floor. Obi-Wan inhaled as the Force flooded into his system. He could feel it mingling with his emotions like an intoxicating drug.

"Go ahead, Jedi. Do your worse. This invasion will happen whether I am here or not."

Obi-Wan hesitated. Sidious was right. Nothing short of a miracle could stop the invasion now. Palpatine smiled as he read Kenobi's conflicting emotions.

"I see that you are as wise as Lord Vader claimed you to be."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the mention of Vader's name.

"Join me Obi-Wan. Become my apprentice. You defeated Lord Vader, you are indeed very powerful. Release your feelings of anger towards me. Give in to your hate and fulfill your destiny, taking Vader's place at my side."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Never. I'll never join the Sith." He spat the last word like a foul tasting morsel.

"Oh, but you will my friend. The Jedi are no more, you are the last of their kind. But you are a survivor, you know how to adapt. Join me and continue your training in the ways of the Force."

"I am a Jedi. As long as I live, so does the order."

Sidious' face contorted in anger. "So be it, Jedi."

A boy wearing a Force-suppressor stumbled into the room, followed by a man resonating with the Dark Side.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan whispered as he studied the boy.

Sidious turned to the man. "Kill them both. Start with the boy."

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled. The rope holding him to the chair released as he stood, poised to fight.

Sidious again began to laugh. "You must be mindful of your temper Master Kenobi. It'd be a shame if you were to lose it."

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath as he fought for control. He would not give in to Sidious' taunts. He again glanced at the boy who resembled Anakin so strongly, the boy who's name was Mark.

"What will it be Kenobi? Will you join us or will you watch this innocent boy die before your eyes?"

"Don't harm the boy," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Then join us," Sidious commanded, his voice growing low and distorted.

Obi-Wan again glanced at the boy who stood in proud defiance. He shook his head at the Jedi, begging him to stay firm. Though Mark looked like Anakin, he was much wiser. He knew what was at stake. Obi-Wan's instincts begged him to follow the boys example. Despite his reservations, he was letting his emotions take control. For the first time he knew how it felt to be Anakin.

"Never," Obi-Wan spat. Summoning the Force to do his will, he threw his hands up, sending the two Sith flying. An instant later Mark's collar clanked to the floor. The boy's presence, like the blinding light of a Tatooine sunrise, hit him through the Force.

Sidious was on his feet in an instant. Before either of them could respond, lighting began to poor from his fingertips. Mark was slammed into the wall as his body convulsed in the assault.

Obi-Wan roared as he dove for Sidious but was equally welcomed by the Sith lightning. His body screamed in agony as the powerful energy attacked his nerves. A moment later Sidious stopped.

"Darth Quietus. Replace their collars and lock them in separate rooms."

"Why not kill them my lord?"

"Oh, I'm not finished with Kenobi yet. In time, I believe he will learn to see things our way."

* * *

Trevor's head throbbed as he opened his eyes. Lord Vader loomed over him, his massive frame motionless.

"Whoa, you are one big son of a b-."

Trevor gasped as his throat began to constrict.

"Silent!" Vader commanded. After a moment he released his grip.

Trevor struggled for breath as his throat reopened. Coughing, he watched the Sith's blurred image through tear-filled eyes.

"You have caused me a great deal of trouble."

"Where's Re... Sonia?" He demanded as he gasped for air.

"The smuggler has been dealt with."

Trevor momentarily frowned before regaining control.

"What do you want with me? Do you want to teach me to use the Dark Side?"

"I'm afraid that window of opportunity has passed. If you hope to get out of this alive you will cooperate."

"I'm listening," Trevor replied.

"Where is my master?"

"I don't know. I woke up in this body aboard the smuggler's ship."

Trevor's body was thrown against the wall, suspended in the air. Slowly pressure began to build on his throat.

"You will answer me," Vader said, his mechanical voice void of emotion. "I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm telling you the truth! I know that there were two others on the ship at first but I took care of them."

"Who," Vader demanded as he slowly increased his grip on Trevor's neck.

"I dunno! A little green man with pointy ears and some old guy with a melted face! I knocked them out and kicked them off the ship. I don't know where we were. It looked like a swamp."

Trevor's body lowered to the ground but the pressure on his throat remained.

"So Yoda is still alive. That is of little concern. When my master reclaims his body he will finish that decrepit troll."

Without another word, Vader turned and vacated the room, the door closing behind him. A moment later the pressure on Trevor's throat dissipated.

* * *

Darth Quietus and his master knelt in silent meditation. In a distant galaxy they could sense Lord Vader answering their call.

_"Yes my master."_

"Lord Vader. I have received the ships Admiral Tarkin sent. I am most pleased with the progress the Empire has made. This planet will be ours in a matter of days."

_"That is good news my master. You will also be pleased to learn that I have succeeded in capturing the intruder in Kenobi's body."_

Sidious laughed. "Good! That is good news indeed. I too have managed to capture Kenobi. All is going as I have envisioned."

_"At last, Obi-Wan will be no more."_

"Do not be so quick to kill him yet, Lord Vader. I have plans for the Jedi."

Sidious could feel frustrated rage building in Vader.

_"Yes my master."_

"You have done well my friend. I will contact you soon. Go and continue to serve your Empire."

Sidious paused before continuing.

"Oh, and Lord Vader."

_"Yes Master?"_

"Inform Admiral Tarkin he has been promoted to a Grand Moff."

_"Of which region my master?"_

"Which ever he chooses."

* * *

The _Cosmos Sprinter_ orbited Earth's atmosphere. 'Fuzzy' silently monitored the inboard computer as a holographic image of Earth rotated before him. His eyes tracked the movement of the many satellites orbiting the planet.

_'Scan complete,'_ the computer informed him. _'All orbital satellites have been tracked.'_

"Release the probes," he said.

A mechanical wine could be heard as the ship opened its cargo door. He watched the computer as probes were released. Within a matter of moments they were orbiting the planet, each assigned to a satellite.

_'Probes have found their targets,'_ the computer replied. _'Integration will now commence.'_

The holographic images of the satellites changed from blue to red as the probes attached to their intended hosts.

_'Integration complete.'_

Nodding, Fuzzy reached for the com. "Inform the Emperor that project _Star Control_ is complete."

* * *

Five ships stealthily crossed the nation, stopping briefly over military bases and facilities. At each stop a droid was deployed, specially equipped with pulse bomb technology. Within a twelve-hour period over ten thousand droids had been released, silently waiting for a single command.

* * *

Across the globe, people continued their daily lives. No one noticed the slight glitch in communications. People barely registered the momentary burst of static as they watched their favorite television programs. As conversations on cell phones and land lines were momentarily muted, no one flinch. As the internet servers hesitated a second, they only shrugged. Not a soul on Earth seemed to know that their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Sonia was in pain. She flinched as she pulled in a raspy breath, her broken ribs setting fire to the organs they were meant to protect. Her head was foggy due to the latest batch of interrogation drugs Vader had administered during their last meeting. She refused to give him any information, despite (or, depending your point of view, in spite) of his best efforts to pry it from her. A smile crossed her chapped lips as she remembered the frustration the dark lord had shown after a particularly long session of attempting to probe her mind with the Force. Two storm troopers were the unfortunate outlets of his rage as he left a broken, yet triumphant Sonia behind.

She struggled to stay alert as she stood against her cell wall, hands bound above her head. Whenever she began to lose consciousness, her legs would give out and she would hang by her arms, putting great pressure on her broken ribs. The suffocating agony was enough to pull her back to consciousness. This sleep deprivation technique was beginning to take its toll on her. It wouldn't be long before her body gave out completely.

Sonia rolled her swollen eyes up study the binders around her wrists. They were standard issues, nothing special, and no force field protected them from tampering. She'd picked the locks on similar pairs dozens of times in the past. Unfortunately she had nothing with which she use to open this set.

She scanned the room for anything that might work, assuming she could figure out a way to get such an object into her raised hands. She knew there was nothing she could use, but she needed to keep her mind busy. After a minute of searching she gave up, lowering her head with a defeated sigh.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a small shiny object by her boot. Two days earlier, one of Vader's technicians had attempted to us an interrogation droid to administer a truth serum. As the machine approached her with a hypodermic needle, she attempted to fight it off by twisting her body. The needle had stuck into her arm as she twisted, breaking off as it collided with the bone. The tiny remains of that needle now lay by her foot. The technician, flustered and angry, left without reclaiming the broken needle. Had Vader known of this carelessness, that tech would probably have been terminated.

Carefully she pushed the needle with the inner half of her right boot. When it was positioned between her two feet, she placed the thick soles of her heals on either side of the sharp object. Pushing both boots against it, she attempted to prick it into the hard rubber of her boot.

"Damn," she hissed as the object rolled under her foot. She carefully rolled it back into position. After several more attempts, she felt the needle finally stick into one of the boots. Slowly, she pulled her feet apart, smiling as it stayed in her left heal.

She slowly raised her foot, bending the leg.

"Blast!" She'd never be able to get her foot high enough to grab the needle. She craned her neck in an attempt to grab the object with her teeth, wincing in pain from pressure placed on her ribs. The agony forced her to stop.

Taking a moment to rest she went over the dilemma in her head. There was no way she could get the needle from her foot, but she could reach her…

A smile crept on her lips. Pressing her body against the wall behind her, she slowly raised her left leg, placing the foot firmly against the wall. She took a moment to compose her self, than jabbed the needle into her right knee. She gritted her teeth in pain as she slowly pulled her foot away. The needle stayed in the boot. She sighed as she again placed the foot near her knee. She waited a second than jabbed her knee again. She moaned in pain as she pulled her foot away, this time at an angle. Looking down she was both relieved and horrified at the sight of the object in her knee.

After a few minutes of rest she tightly gripped the chain connected to her binders. Holding her breath, she pulled her feet off the floor, tucking her knees in to her chest. A moment of panic seized her as the fabric of her pants pulled the needle out of her skin. The sharp object hung in the fabric, threatening to fall out. Her lungs burned with fire as her ribs were pressed into them, forcing stars in her vision. With as delicate grace as she could manage, she brought her mouth towards her knee, reaching for the needle. A sigh hissed out as she gripped it firmly with her clenched teeth.

Lowering her legs to the floor, she stood on shaky feet as her body threatened to black out. She turned her head up towards her hands and aimed. She figured she'd only get one chance to get this right; there was no way her body could handle going through such an ordeal again.

She held her breath and spat the needle out. Thankfully the object landed in the pad of her left hand. Seizing it in her figures, she immediately got to work.

* * *

Yoda lowered his head, releasing a deep sigh. Brian watched the wizened Jedi Master with growing alarm as he felt the source of Yoda's concern. A great disturbance was passing through them in violent ripples as something enormous disturbed the Force's natural flow.

"What's happened Master?"

He was met with his mentor's pain filled eyes, gleaming from the tears they threatened to produce.

"In great trouble your planet is," he quietly replied. "Unable to stop the invasion Obi-Wan was."

"It's already happened?" Brian asked as he fought down the bile in the back of his throat.

Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Hard to see. If it has not yet happened, it soon will."

Brian could feel the warm sensation as his eyes began to tear. Numbly, he collapsed to the ground and placed his head in his hands. Yoda hobbled to him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"A Jedi you one day will become. Help your people you must. If like you, your people are, a great hope is there for your home."

Brian looked up at the old master and nodded.

"Come inside. Rest we will." Yoda turned to leave before pausing a moment later when Brian didn't following.

"If you don't mind master, I'd like to stay out here for a while and meditate."

Yoda nodded. "Good. Calm your center you should."

Brian watched the old master leave for the hut.

* * *

Mark sat, bound to a chair in his tiny prison, which was no bigger than a broom closet. He'd wrestled with his binds but only managed to spring his wrist, which now grew uncomfortably swollen, causing the rope around it to cut into his skin.

The Earth was doomed. He was smart enough to acknowledge how fruitless any attempt would to stop the invasion now. Even the most technologically advanced, top-secret military weapons wouldn't stand a chance against Sidious' small but very well prepared army.

He closed his eyes, trying to touch the Force, but was met with only a hollow reply like a pebble dropped down an empty well. The collar on his neck did its job very well.

Blinding light met his eyes as the closet door opened. A rough hand seized his collar and pulled him, seat and all, out of the room. A moment later he was thrust back down, the chair nearly tipping backwards.

"Hello Mark."

He squinted at the source of the voice. "Master," he quietly replied.

Sidious cast a sympathetic smile at the young apprentice. "You disappoint me son."

Mark remained silent, hoping that the less he spoke, the sooner this conversation would end.

"You see, I'm not surprised by your betrayal; such is the way of the Sith. I am, however, disappointed by your choice of allegiance. After all I have told you about the lies of the Jedi."

Mark flinched as a hand violently struck his face, bringing stars to his eyes.

"I thought you were smarter than that."

Mark fought the tears the threatened to come.

"You are brave; I'll give you that. It takes a lot of courage to betray two Sith Lords."

"I did what needed to be done. I did what was right."

"Right? That is such a relative word my boy. Its meaning to one person can be completely different to another. I suppose that's why so many fell for the Jedi's deceit. Their version of right is to let citizens make their own decisions, no matter how corrupt, uneducated, or selfish those individuals may be. My method, the method of the Sith, is quite different. We acknowledge that people will disagree on the most petty and futile things. Leave them to a more important and imperative decision and you are risking a whole civilization to rules that cater to what people think they need instead of what they must have to survive.

"My way will eliminate all corruption, from the governments to the people that support them. I know what individuals must have, and though it is not always what they want, they will become a better, stronger people by knowing that they will always have a government that knows what they need."

"You mean a dictatorship?" He asked.

"Call it what you will. In the end it doesn't matter. All governments are a form of dictatorships if you think about it. Yes, the people may vote on certain issues and limit the time certain leaders stay in office, but you will find that the governments still manage to make their own rules. They, the leaders who don't have term limits you'll notice, only nominate candidates that they can easily sway, limiting the people's choices to the 'lesser of two evils'. They work as a body to kill the laws they disagree with, regardless of what the people say, than push their own laws into affect, feeding the people lies about how it is something that will help or improve their lives. They set their own pay scales, more than happy to increase it on a whim, all the while cutting funds from the more important sources, steeping the nation they represent deeper into dept.

"If you study your Earth's history, you will find this as true in the past as it is today. Governments may be formed by well-intentioned individuals, but in the end you will find these governments always collapse. It is a vicious cycle that I am putting an end too."

Mark shook his head. "You're wrong. You underestimate the people of Earth. They will never go along with your plans."

Sidious shrugged with a smile. "Do you really think that concerns me? This planet is only a necessary base for establishing exploration and colonization of the other systems in this galaxy. If your people will not cooperate, which I believe they will, than I will dispose of them. Other's will come and populate Earth; of that I am sure. This is only the first step in expanding my Empire."

Without giving Mark a chance to reply, he picked him up and placed him back in the small prison. A moment later the boy was alone in the darkness.

* * *

Darth Quietus made his way to the prison quarters. Two alert guards stood by the door, saluting him as he approached.

"Let me in. I need to speak with the prisoner," he barked. "Alone."

"Yes my lord."

The Jedi was sitting bound in the middle of the room. He gazed up at Quietus with little interest.

He waited until the guards shut the door behind him before settling in a chair opposite Kenobi's.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The prisoner curtly asked, forcing his lips to hint a smile.

"Always with the attitude," the Sith replied with a smile of his own.

"What can I say? Being tied up brings out the best in me."

Quietus continued to smile; though his eyes were as cold as steel. "I'm not stupid Jedi and neither are you. We both know why my master is so hell bent on converting you. I'm just small potatoes compared to you, with all your years of discipline and training. With you by his side he won't need to waist his time with me."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions in taking your place," Obi-Wan said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh I don't doubt your intentions. But we both know the persuasive nature of my master. He won't give up until he's broken you. In the end, it won't matter what either one of us wants. He always gets his way."

Obi-Wan studied him before replying. "So what exactly are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I think you know. Help me defeat Sidious and then we can rule-"

"The galaxy together with me as your apprentice. I've heard this all before; from a Sith much more powerful than you, I might add. I wouldn't convert then and I won't convert now."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."

"Won't that upset your master?"

Quietus shrugged. "He'll get over it."

The Sith stood, lightsaber in hand, prepared to strike him down.

"What about Mark?"

"What about him? He'll do whatever I say."

"You don't know much about the Sith then do you? The Emperor only intends to use you long enough to train him to take your place."

Quietus shrugged again. "I don't think Sidious will be around that long."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I doubt that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to shrug. "One of two things. Either you're really arrogant, or you're really stupid."

Quietus roared in rage, igniting his lightsaber. Obi-Wan watched with calm eyes, waiting for him to strike. He didn't have to wait long as the Sith Lord lunged, bringing his saber down in a vicious chop. Obi-Wan twisted his body in perfect timing, pulling the chair down on top of him. The blade cut through the chair, severing the ropes in the process.

Obi-Wan took advantage of his sudden mobility and kicked out, connecting with his executioner's gut. Quietus gasped as his air was forced from his lungs. Before he could recover the Jedi was on his feet. The Sith momentarily blacked out as a right cross connected with his throat. Lying on the floor he opened his eyes to find a lightsaber pointed at his chest.

"Put this on," Obi-Wan commanded as he tossed the Force suppressing collar to the Sith Lord.

"Why not kill me," he asked as he placed the collar around his neck.

"I promised your boy that I wouldn't." He yanked the Sith to his feet and tied his arms behind his back.

"You'll never get out of here alive."

"That was never part of my mission," Obi-Wan smiled. He threw the Sith into the second chair and proceeded to tie him to it. He walked to the door and opened it. Thanks to Quietus there were no guards to see him slip out of the room. A moment later he was out of sight, waiting for an opportunity to engage the Emperor.

* * *

Yoda exited his hut and looked around in dismay. Brian was nowhere to be seen. Silently he made his way into the dense vegetation of the swampy landscape. Ten minutes later he emerged in a clearing he'd not visited in nearly five years. Centered in the area was a lone pod, long since abandoned to the vines and growth of the forest. Brian was busily cutting the tiny ship free.

"Going to leave without saying goodbye?" Yoda asked, his ears perked up in amusement.

"I'm sorry master, but I think its best. I can't be here when I take my body back. It's the only way to keep your location secret from Sidious."

Yoda nodded with a sigh of resignation. "Where will you go? No knowledge of our galaxy do you have."

"I don't know. I figured the Force could guide me."

"So sure in your knowledge of the Force are you?" Yoda inquired. "Maybe help you I can. Program the ship's coordinates I will."

* * *

Sidious entered the small headquarters for his progress report. Two generals saluted as he entered. He nodded to them, bored with the formalities, and waited for the status of their preparations.

"My Emperor," the first general began. "You'll be pleased to know that all systems are up and running. All communications are under our control. We've deciphered all launch codes to their missile launchers and have reprogrammed them to target other military instillations. We've tracked the movements of the U.S. President and confirmed that she is in the White House. We have posted men at all escape routes and placed pulse bombs on all escape vehicles. Once the invasion begins, she and her subordinate will be in our custody within a matter of minutes."

"Very good General Palau. You have done well." Sidious glanced at the other general and nodded. "General Rayne, you may proceed."

"Yes my Emperor," Rayne began. "All vehicles have been converted and are ready to leave at your command. All starships have returned with more men and have been posted at the strategy points. Two more ships have been added to the fleet with compliments from Grand Moff Tarkin."

"Excellent. All is going as planned. The time has come. Execute phase one." A smile graced his lips as he spoke. "Let the invasion begin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Invasion **

In an instant, the entire world grew silent. Every form of communication, from telephones to CB radios to the Internet, cut off. Cities were engulfed in darkness as major power plants shut down. Radio and television stations found their signals hijacked by unknown sources. Aircraft in the air found their navigational equipment malfunctioning. It was only a matter of moments before panic ensued.

Alarms began to blare at every major military instillation across the nation. Satellite and computer systems had been compromised. Runners were put through extraordinary workouts as they literally ran to relay messages between confused offices.

Minutes later, the news came that all vehicles had been disabled by strong electro magnetic pulses emitted from an unknown source. Inboard computers in military aircraft were fried. GPS systems were obsolete. Even ground vehicles no longer functioned.

Soon reports came that heavily armed vehicles were entering the installations, taking out all who resisted them. The masked assailants used weapons of unknown technology and withstood any assault by guns and rockets. It was almost as if an invisible shield was protecting them.

Any military aircraft unlucky enough to have already been in flight when the disturbance began found themselves being engaged by unidentified flying aircraft. It wasn't long before all aircraft had been shot down.

In the capital, secret service agents frantically scrambled to move the President to a secure location until the source of the crisis could be determined. Unknown assailants attacked them while in route out of the Whitehouse. There were no survivors. The status of the President was currently unknown, as was the status of the Vice President.

* * *

Marcus attempted to navigate through a dark city street with the rest of the panicking traffic. Intersections, now without functioning traffic lights, were death traps as motorist failed to give each other the right-of-way. As traffic came to a halt, he pulled over and shut his engine off.

"What do you think's going on?" Another stranded motorist asked as he got out of his car. "I can't get any stations in on my satellite radio. My cell phone doesn't work, and neither does my kid's laptop. Do you think this is going on all over?"

Marcus could only shrug. In his gut he knew what was going on. Even as he'd listened to Ben's claim that an intergalactic dictator was trying to occupy the Earth, it wasn't until now that he fully realized that he'd never really believed him.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this," the man said.

Marcus looked at him and shook his head. "Yeah, me neither," he admitted before muttering to himself more than anyone else, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Sidious monitored the progress from the command center. A smile graced his lips as reports came that the President was in custody. All military and police instillations were being occupied, as were any government facilities in the greater D.C. area.

An officer entered the command center, his face a look of panic. It was all he could do to give his Emperor the proper respect as he dropped to one knee.

"Yes Captain."

"My Emperor. I have bad news," the young officer said, not daring to look up.

"What?" Sidious spit out with an impatient air.

"I'm afraid that the Jedi is gone. He.. he managed to subdue Lord Quietus a.. a.. and steal his lightsaber."

"Subdue?" Sidious' voice betrayed a hint of concern.

"Yes my Emperor. The Jedi tied him up and placed the Force suppressing collar on his neck."

Palpatine snorted in disgust. "The fool. What was he doing in there I wonder... Is there any sign of the Jedi?"

"We're searching the area, but with our forces thinned from the invasion we've been unable to find him. Chances are good that he's left the area."

"No Captain, he's here and he means to confront me. Tell Lord Quietus to spare no expense in finding him. I cannot be bothered with this now."

"Yes my Emperor." The captain quickly stood and excited the room.

* * *

Quietus was fuming. Not only had the Jedi bested him, but now he was supposed to find him without a lightsaber to defend himself.

Impatiently he watched as the troopers searched every space and crevice.

"Kenobi! I know you're here! Show yourself you coward!" He screamed through the warehouse. His voice echoed off of empty crates and reverberated through the rafters.

He waited for a reply, growing angrier when none came. Huffing, he grabbed the nearest trooper by the arm and forced his face inches from his own. "Get my son!"

"Yes sir!"

He glared around the empty warehouse, searching with the Force. The Jedi was good, no doubts about that.

Quietus turned to the trooper as he brought Mark, still bound and collared.

"Okay Jedi! This is your last chance! Show yourself or the boy dies!"

"Dad?" Mark looked as if he'd been slapped. "What are you doing? You're going to kill me?"

He ignored his son as he waited for Obi-Wan to show himself. An alarm blared in his head as his 'spider sense' tingled through the Force. He turned in time to receive a kick to the face. Stumbling back, he collided with a pair of stunned troopers.

The warehouse was alight with blaster fire as every available man came to intercept the Jedi. Obi-Wan ignited the crimson bladed weapon, easily deflecting the shots. Almost without thinking, he cut Marks binds.

"Find a place to hide," he commanded as he repelled the onslaught of blaster fire.

Mark hesitated before sprinting off.

Obi-Wan jumped into the air, landing amidst a group of nearby troopers. Within a moment they were cut down.

Quietus took advantage of the Jedi's distraction, cautiously circling around him from a distance. As Kenobi proceeded to bring down another group of troopers he charged.

Obi-Wan sensed Quietus a moment too late. The Sith tackled him from behind, throwing them to the ground hard, knocking the lightsaber from his grip.

Quietus smiled as he placed a knee in the Jedi's back, seized a handful of hair and slammed Obi-Wan's face into the hard concrete. Blood oozed from Kenobi's broken nose.

Struggling to concentrate, Obi-Wan called a large crate to him, slamming it into the unsuspecting Sith. Free, he got to his feet and called the lightsaber back to his hand. Rushing forward he prepared to cut Quietus down.

"No!"

Mark ran to intercept, using the Force to enhance his speed. As Obi-Wan reached the Sith, so did the boy. Throwing himself on his father, he prevented the Jedi from breaking his promise. Quietus groaned but didn't move.

"Mark, you must move! He will kill us both if he gets the chance," he warned.

"I don't care! He's my dad!" The boy cried.

Obi-Wan grimaced as he saw Anakin in Mark's eyes.

"Mark, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you to understand, but once a man follows the dark path, forever does it dominate his destiny. I once thought as you did, that redemption could be found after falling to the darkside; but the truth is, your father is already dead."

"No! I don't believe you! He's a good man! I know it!"

Obi-Wan jumped back as the Sith sprung up, throwing Mark into a pile of crates. A powerful stream of lighting emitted from Quietus' outstretched hands. Intense heat could be felt as the lightsaber absorbed the onslaught.

"Ahh!" The Sith screamed as he poured out his hate through the Force.

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan pushed his blade forward. Quietus let out a shriek as he was momentarily engulfed with his own lighting. Falling back in a smoldering heap, he moaned but didn't move.

Mark lay motionless. Not giving the Sith time to recover, Obi-Wan seized the boy and disappeared into the jungle of crates.

* * *

Brian could feel the pod leave Dagobah's atmosphere and entered the cold vastness of space. The ship had been programmed to send out a distress beacon. Almost instantly the holo-receiver began to beep as someone answered the distress call.

Pressing the button, a humanoid of a strange alien species appeared on the screen.

"Theesa is the _Antoys IIV_. Yoosa signal has been received and meesa immediately will be there to pick yoosa up."

"Thank you," he replied.

Five minuets later he could see the approach of a ship. The pod began to shake as the tractor beam took hold.

After the pod attached to the ship, he exited the small craft and waited for the crew to meet him. He could see the humanoid he'd spoken to approach.

"Emperor Palpatine?" His rescuer asked, dropping to a knee.

"Yes, you're correct in your assumption," Brian replied in his best Sidious impression. "You may rise."

The baffled humanoid stood.

Brian waved a hand and spoke the lines Yoda had made him rehearse, praying this would work. "You will take me to Coruscant. You will erase all records that your ship ever came to this system. Once we are underway, you will not remember ever coming here. If you are asked, you found me in Corellia."

The humanoid remained silent for a second, his eyes completely blank, then nodded. "Meesa found yoosa in Corellia."

* * *

Palpatine exited the command center to find Lord Quietus unconscious among a group of dead storm troopers. Kicking the Sith in the ribs he scowled.

"Get up!"

Quietus moaned as he came to, looking as if he had no clue where he was.

"Get off your useless rear and prepare for our broadcast message to the people of Earth. The President has arrived."

"Kenobi got away," he said in the gravelly voice of a person who just woke up.

"He will be dealt with soon enough."

* * *

The troopers entered the warehouse with their prisoners in tow. Sidious greeted them with a smile of delight.

"Ah, I see you have brought our distinguished guest."

"What's going on here?" The President demanded.

"You will bow in respect when you address your Emperor!" A trooper demanded, butting the President in the gut with a rifle.

Coughing, she doubled over. "You won't get away with this."

"But Madam President, I already have!" Sidious laughed. "Your pathetic nation, along with the rest of this planet, are now a part of my Galactic Empire. As such, you are now my subject."

"Americans will never bow to you or anyone else! We never have and we never will!" She attempted to stand but was violently shoved back down.

"As of this moment, America does not exist."

"What do you want with me?"

"I am presenting you with a unique opportunity. As the President of the Untied States, you were looked up too and respected. I am giving you the chance to govern this planet as a representative of the Empire."

"I'll never serve your Empire."

"Then you will die," he shrugged. "If you care about your people, than you will take this opportunity to continue leading them. It's your choice, but I haven't much time to wait for an answer. So what will it be? Yes or no."

With a sigh of regret she nodded. "Okay."

"Good! Now it's time to introduce the people of this planet to their new Emperor."

* * *

Marcus gazed up at the stars, amazed at how clearly they could be seen when the city ceased its constant glow of artificial light. Henry, the man he'd talked to earlier, was sitting in his car, playing with his radio.

In an instant the lights came on, muting the starry sky above.

"Marcus! Get over here! The radio's on but you won't believe it!"

"I bet I will," he muttered. He approached Henry's driver side window and leaned over. He could hear a message being broadcasted.

_"Your planet is now under my control. The United States has already fallen and soon your other nations will follow. I do not want to shed any more blood than necessary. Your great world has the unique privilege of joining a great Galactic Empire, a union that already enlists the allegiances of hundreds of thousands of worlds. _

"Under my Empire, you will have access to thousands of years of knowledge and technological advances beyond your wildest imaginings. You will find peace as one body governs all nations, uniting all your people, putting all petty differences aside for the greater good.

"It is up to you how you take this privilege. You can either embrace it, or you can fight it. I can assure you, if you should choose to resist, the consequences will be great. I do not want to shed blood, but I will not hesitate to take any action necessary to ensure a smooth transition into my Empire.

"The President of the United States is in my custody. After speaking with her, she has agreed to be Earth's governing representative. She will work directly under Darth Quietus, who is also of this planet. Together, the three of us will do what is necessary to establish peace.

"In order the ensure a smooth transition, I'm afraid some rules must be enforced. Firstly, marshal law must be declared. Citizens are urged to return to their homes and wait further instructions. Any who resist will be shot on sight. This may sound harsh but I assure you it is necessary.

"Secondly, all militaries must disarm immediately. It is useless to resist, as your weapons are antiquated and ineffective against my armies. It is up to you how this will take place. I urge all nations to voluntarily give up your arms now. The United States fell within a matter of hours. Your other nations will not take as long.

"Again, I assure you, my Empire offers your planet a unique opportunity to become a great and peaceful society.

"All nations have one hour to comply to my orders." The radio grew silent as the broadcast ended.

Henry looked as if her were going to be sick.

"Can you believe this?" He asked. "I mean, this can't really be happening, can it? Intergalactic invaders?"

Marcus could only shake his head.

_'What's going on Ben? I thought you were going to stop this?'_

He gazed back at the stars, a chill running through his spine as his worst fears were confirmed.

* * *

Sarah Hunter looked at the television screen in shock. The broadcast had ended and only static met her gaze, but she didn't see it. He mind continued to focus on the face that had been broadcasted to the world. It was a face she knew too well; one that she had not seen for months. It was the face that had looked so distant and strange when she'd last seen it, as if it didn't belong to the person who wore it. It was the face of the man who'd attacked her and Dr. Cromwell so maliciously. It was a face that belonged to the man she thought she loved, or at least could love. It was the face of Brian Hughes.

* * *

Obi-Wan sent the healing currents of the Force into the unconscious boy before him. Mark moaned but didn't stir. The Jedi watched with a strange mixture of patience and urgency. He could feel Quietus nearby and regretted not killing him when he'd had the chance. As much as he knew the boy loved him, he also knew that many people would suffer at the Sith's hands if he were aloud to live. Sometimes a person must die for the greater good.

"Kenobi! I'm coming to find you and this time you will not get away!"

He frowned at the taunting voice echoing through the large building. He would never be able to do what must be done as long as the boy was still there. He needed to get Mark to a safe place, but how?

"I will find you Jedi! There's no use in hiding!"

With a sigh he took the boy into his arms and made his way for the exit.

* * *

The traffic slowly began to move. Panic influenced the drivers, causing accidents that backed up the already crowded intersections. Things continued to get worse as vehicles ignored traffic signals and stop signs. Trucks and SUV's began swerving around slower vehicles as they took to medians and sidewalks. Motorcycles swerved in and out of stopped cars causing many angry drivers to blare their horns and flash obscene jesters. Marcus grimaced as he witnessed one truck swerve into oncoming traffic and plow a smaller car out of its path. No one stopped to assist the now useless car's occupants. Police and emergency vehicles were nowhere to be found.

The radio remained silent as he maneuvered his car as best he could. It soon became apparent that he would not be able to make it. Pulling into a crowded parking lot he shut off his engine and abandoned his car. He lived five miles away and didn't mind walking.

He soon began to regret his decision, however, as looters began ransacking every store in sight. People carried televisions and DVD players, their pockets full of jewelry and cash. Gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"Hey! You! Give me your wallet!"

Marcus turned to the voice and found a gun in his face. With a sigh he tossed his wallet to the young punk, no more than sixteen years old.

"Your watch too," he demanded.

He took off his watch and tossed it to his mugger. "Anything else?" He sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, how about your shoes?"

Anger and frustration that had been building over the last hour began to erupt as Marcus looked at the punk.

"No! I gave you my watch and I gave you my wallet, that should be enough!"

The punk's eyes grew wide as he took a step back. His hand began to shake as he puffed out his chest. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me! What are you going to do? Kill me? What the hell do you think you're going to do with all this stuff? Didn't you listen to the broadcast or is your brain to damaged from snorting your mamma's oven cleaner to comprehend that anything we value is now useless? What are you going to buy? Our _entire planet_ has been occupied by the army of an evil intergalactic dictator who doesn't give a damn about you or anything you own!"

The punk's gun hand shook so bad that Marcus feared the weapon would discharge on accident. Without another word the teen took off, dropping the wallet and watch in the process. Marcus silently retrieved his things and continued on his way.

* * *

Trevor squinted as his dark cell flooded with light. Moaning, he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Rise and shine! It's time to get out of here," a familiar voice spoke; it's heavy tone contrasting sharply with the cheery words.

"Red?" His eyes began to focus as he gazed at her blurred visage. "I thought you were dead."

"Broken, but not dead; not yet."

He looked her up and down with a slight frown. Her face was bruised. Her posture was anything but the proud, straight appearance in which she normally carried herself. She took short, raspy breaths that threatened to erupt in a series of coughs.

"You look terrible," he said, slowly rising to his feet. His leg still flared in pain from the blaster shot.

"You don't look so hot yourself," she replied. "Let's go."

"Where?" He scoffed. "Aren't there like a thousand of those guys posted around here, not to mention Vader?"

"Yeah, and?"

He shook his head in resignation. "You know Red? Sometimes I think you're actually crazier than I am. Okay, lead the way."

They walked into the empty corridor. After a few meters she stopped and looked up. He followed her gaze.

"Oh no, I don't think so. There's no way either one of us can get up there."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" She said. "Now give me a boost."

He looked at the ventilation shaft and frowned. "Then how do I get up there?"

She mimicked the lopsided grin that he gave her so often. "Use the Force."

* * *

"My Emperor."

Sidious looked at the kneeling Captain with irritation. "Yes?"

"The President has been safely escorted to her White House. She has begun making diplomatic calls to the leaders of the other nations as you requested. So far there has been little resistance to your orders to disarm."

"Excellent. What of the citizens? Have they cooperated as well?"

"The ships have been making stops around the nation. Examples are being made as we speak. Every major city should be visited within an hours time."

"Good. In an hour, send half our fleet for more reinforcements. Check on the status of the other twenty ships Tarkin is preparing. Send those troops to the major European and Asian nations. Begin with the most heavily armed and populated regions."

"What of the international space station?"

"Leave it. We want to convey the message that we are not unnecessarily hostile. It represents no major threat to us."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Mark stirred awake as they emerged into the cool night air. He looked at Obi-Wan with confusion.

"What happened?"

"You took quite a spill but you'll be all right. I needed to get you away from there before your father killed you."

"Where is he?" Mark began to panic. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Relax. I haven't engaged him since you last intervened. He is looking for us though. I will have no choice but to fight him if he finds me."

"You have to kill him, don't you?"

"Yes," was all the Jedi could think to reply. The boy looked at him with wounded pride. "I'm truly sorry Mark."

"I know," the boy sighed. Tears began to brim in his eyes. Obi-Wan set him down.

"I want you to go as far from here as you can. Beware of your thoughts. Shield them well."

"Should I wait for you?"

"If I can, but I can't make any promises. After I complete my mission I must return home. You must get as far away from Washington D.C. as you can. Even after the Emperor has been expelled from Brian's body he will still be able to return here through other means. If your Father survives they will stop at nothing to find you."

"So where should I go?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before speaking. "Have you ever been to a place called Florida?"

* * *

Marcus found himself at the intersection of a busy shopping center. As with every other street he'd been on, the traffic was at a stand still.

Screams began to fill the air. Looking towards the direction of the screams he could see people pointing towards the sky. A strange ship was hovering overhead. Soon a piercing sound began to emit from it, causing the crowd to clasp their ears in pain. Looters from the shopping center dropped their booty as they too attempted to block out the noise.

The sound stopped and the world grew silent.

"Citizens! You are in violation of the marshal law given to you by your Emperor! In accordance with this violation you will be terminated!"

Marcus gasped as bright laser shots impacted the crowded intersection, causing the vehicles to explode. People began to run in all directions as the ship continued to fire on any person in its path. Gunfire erupted from some as they uselessly tried to stop the rampaging craft.

Without a second though he was in motion. His legs and lungs began to burn as he sprinted away from the intersection in the direction he'd already come. Screams and explosions continued to fill the air behind him.

People were running around him like herded cattle. He needed to get away from them before the ship caught up. Veering off the street he headed towards an abandoned gas station. The doors and windows were boarded up with the exception of a rear door. Stepping inside he stopped at the sight of other panicked citizens.

"There's no room in here for anyone else," a large man stated as he stood up.

"Please, I just need to stay here long enough for the ship to pass."

"Sorry, you're going to have to go somewhere else." The man raised a rifle to emphasize his point.

"I see," he said before exiting the station. A dumpster sat nearby. Quickly he moved to it and lifted its lid. Luckily it was nearly empty. Jumping in he shut the lid overhead. A moment later he could hear explosions as the ship approached. Risking a peak he lifted the lid. The ship barreled down the street blasting cars among the herding crowd. Explosions tore through them, killing many and wounding others.

The lid slammed shut as he collapsed into the dumpster. Stunned by all the death and destruction around him he began to cry. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

The large receptacle violently shook, throwing him hard against its inner wall. His ears rung from a nearby explosion that was fierce enough to rip the lid of the dumpster. In a moment of confusion he stood. The building in which he'd attempted to hide was a heap of flaming rubble.

* * *

Obi-Wan reentered the warehouse, making no effort to hide. Boldly walking into the main section, he ignited the lightsaber and waited. He didn't have long to wait. Quietus strolled out with a smirk on his face. He was now in possession of a lightsaber of his own.

"This time we do this right," he said as he ignited the weapon.

"Because your son cares so greatly for you, I am giving you this one chance to stand down. My business is not with you. Your master will soon be gone but you needn't follow him. You were once a good man and can still chose that path."

Quietus laughed. "Typical Jedi propaganda. You're so confident that your way is the correct way. I believe it wasn't so long ago that you were struggling with your own angry emotions. What gives you the right to assume that you're any better than I am?"

"You were ready to sacrifice your son! You've handed your own planet over to the Empire!"

"My son is my apprentice and none of your business! And as far as the Earth is concerned, the Empire will save this planet from destroying itself. Or haven't you noticed in your travels how the people on this rock have a total disregard for others. They are selfish, stupid and violent. They needlessly kill each other for petty reasons. Even now they are so panic induced that they are only endangering themselves. Violence and looting are rampant. The wounded and helpless are ignored and left to die. The governments here have no control. The Empire will bring peace and order."

"I'm afraid that Earth's problems are only beginning. The Empire is oppressive. They take and do not give. The people do not benefit from its existence, only its leaders."

"Enough! I do not care for anymore of your lies!"

Obi-Wan set his body in a defensive posture as Quietus charged. The Jedi was surprised by the Sith's considerable strength. His method, though sloppy, was quite effective. Quietus began to wear him down with a series of powerful chops.

Obi-Wan backed away after each swing, struggling to defend the massive blows. He needed to turn this fight's momentum soon.

He waited for Quietus to swing again. Bringing his own weapon up, he threw his strength into forcing the Sith's saber away. A moment later he kicked his foot into the man's unguarded gut.

Quietus stumbled back a step and put his saber back in motion. The sword cut through nothing as the Jedi leapt over his head, landing behind him. Turning, he was put on the defensive as Obi-Wan began a series of quick and seemingly erratic strokes. It soon became apparent that the Jedi was far more skilled than he was.

Panic began to rise as Quietus struggled to meat the Jedi's swings. He could feel his alarm interfering with his concentration. The Jedi took advantage of the momentary laps and severed off the Sith's right arm. The arm, along with the weapon it held, met the ground with a soft thud.

"Please, don't kill me!" He begged as the Jedi prepared to strike him down.

Obi-Wan hesitated before replying. "Leave," he commanded. As much as he knew it was a mistake, he couldn't bring himself to kill an injured man.

He watched as the Sith ran for the exit. Laughter and clapping brought his attention back to the warehouse's interior. Sidious stood with a look of amusement on his face.

"I see you are still weak, unlike your former apprentice. He didn't hesitate to strike down Lord Tyranus after he'd been unarmed."

"It's time for you to leave Sidious. There's someone who wants his body back and I'm here to assist him."

"Oh?" The amused smile grew wider. "And what of the man whose body you high jacked? Of course that doesn't matter as he is now in Lord Vader's custody."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You're lies and threats won't stop me Sidious. It's time to end this. Now."

"Oh, you will try my friend. You will try."

Sidious ignited a saber of his own.

* * *

The small ship traveled through hyperspace with silent grace. Its two occupants remained silent, keeping to themselves. The pilot, a confused and somewhat frightened Gungan, monitored the ships progress with unease. The passenger, a quiet and docile Jedi, knelt in meditation, listening to the Force's beckon call.

Brian reached out and touched the bond he shared with one of the most feared and powerful individuals in the universe. In his contemplation he felt tension as the polar being coiled from his touch. This being's mind seemed to be divided as it struggled with two tasks; one was to keep Brian out of his own body; the other was to defeat the Jedi with whom he fought.

A smile graced his lips as realization came. It was time.

* * *

Sonia squinted through the ventilation opening in the southwest quadrant of the _Tal Shennar_ Imperial facility. The room below was empty save for a small computer terminal and an exit door.

"It looks clear," she said to the man behind her. "We'd better get moving before they find us. I'm sure they've figured out our method of escape by now."

"Take all the time you want Red. I'm enjoying the view from here just fine."

She kicked out hard behind her, causing Trevor to gasp in pain. She could just envision the smug smile on his face as he'd spoken to her.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"Whatever. Just get ready to move."

She sat down slowly, minding her broken ribs. Planting her feet firmly in front of her she kicked at the vent. It buckled but didn't move. She kicked again, successfully knocking it loose. The vent swung lazily from one corner, allowing her to climb out. Sonia hit the ground in a crumbled heap, grabbing her side in pain. A moment, later Trevor landed beside her, collapsing as his leg gave out.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" he joked as he held his leg.

Ignoring him, she got up. Walking to the computer she began searching for a facility map. The display lit up with a layout of the building.

"Here," she said, pointing to the display. "The hanger is here and we are… here. If we're careful, and lucky, we should be off this rock in a matter of minutes."

Trevor nodded. "Do you think they'll be guarding the hanger?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The crimson blades clashed with deafening fury. Obi-Wan sank deep into the Force as Sidious immediately put him on the offensive. The Sith Lord moved the saber with masterful speed and precision, nearly succeeding in piercing the hapless Jedi's heart.

Laughter filled the warehouse as again and again the blade narrowly missed Obi-Wan, growing closer and closer with each well-timed thrust. Singe marks and burn holes began to decorate the Jedi's wardrobe.

Sweat threatened to blind him as he danced around the dark man's attacks. His muscles ached and his breath grew heavy as the affects of fighting two battles so close together began to take its toll.

Understanding came as he faced Sidious. A part of him reflected on Yoda's warning the first time he'd wanted to face the Sith Lord in combat. The wizened Jedi's counsel that he was not strong enough rang through his head.

"What's the matter Master Kenobi? You seem a little winded," Sidious darkly observed with a snarling grin.

He was, in fact, too winded to reply. The body he inhabited was not trained for such a strenuous workout.

* * *

Marcus watched the ship disappear into the night sky before exiting the dumpster. The world was bathed in the amber glow of flames, giving off harsh shadows and contrasts on the debris littered landscape. People were crying and begging for help. Bodies of the wounded mingled with bodies of the dead.

"Hey! You! Are you okay?"

Marcus looked around with bloodshot eyes. A bald man was waving in the street. He began to nod but could not as of yet speak.

"Good. Come here. I need you help."

The world seemed to focus with surreal clarity as he approached the man. He was kneeling by a woman who appeared to be hurt.

"I'm a doctor. This woman is going to die if we don't stop her bleeding. Put your hand here." The man's hand was in her inner thigh, above a nasty gash.

"Her femoral artery has been severed. I need you to apply pressure while I tie a tourniquet."

Marcus applied the pressure without replying.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked.

It took a moment for the question to sink in. "Marcus."

"Marcus," the man nodded. He placed a towel around the leg and tied it tight. "It's good to meet you. I can't say I wouldn't have preferred better circumstances to meet." He took a six-inch metal pipe, placed it in the towel and began to twist it tightly. "My name's Phil, by the way. I know, I know… Dr. Phil. Please, I beg, don't call me that."

Marcus failed to find humor in the name.

"I know you're in shock," Phil continued, "but I need you to stay focused for me, okay? There are a lot of hurt people here and by the looks of things I'm the only medical attention they're going to see for a while. I need your help."

Marcus looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Good. I've got this woman taken care of for now. She's lost a lot of blood but there's little more I can do. I need you to look around and find anybody who is still conscious. Talk to them; keep them focused until I can examine them. I won't lie to you; as with this woman, I can only do so much. Many of these people are going to die; you may be the last comfort they have. I need you to stay strong and focused. Can you do that?"

Conflicting emotions ran through him as he listened to Phil. How was he supposed to do this? He wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. He felt as if the world were falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hey." Phil put a reassuring hand on Marcus' shoulder. "I know this is hard and I know that you never expected to be in this situation, but you are. These are the types of moments that define us. I know you can do it. I know you can."

"Okay," Marcus said with a nod.

"Good," Phil said with a warm smile. "If you see anyone that can help us, wave them down. I'll keep an eye out too. But for now, it's just us."

* * *

Darth Vader rampaged through the detention center. Storm troopers and guards respectfully stepped out of his way as he charged past them towards the holding cells. One unfortunate officer, formally in charge of the detention center, lay in a crumbled heap on the floor.

A moment later Vader reappeared. "They used the ventilation shaft. They couldn't have gotten far. Shut off all possible exits. I want them found!"

* * *

Obi-Wan thrust his blade up to answer the Sith's attack only to find his opponent's blade already in motion for his legs. He brought his blade down only managing to graze the blade as it was pulled back in and thrust out straight for his gut. Twisting his body and stepping back he attempted to push the blade away only to find it swinging for his head.

Collapsing his legs he rolled away, his rival viciously chopping at the ground as he went. Springing to his feet he was knocked off balance by a powerful Force push into a nearby support beam.

Kenobi hit the ground in a muddled heap, his weapon rolling uselessly out of his hand.

Laughter echoed through the warehouse as the Sith Lord approached.

"I'm disappointed in you. That was a pretty pathetic display, even for a Jedi. I should know. I've killed thousands of them."

Obi-Wan looked up with dazed eyes, blood trickling down his forehead.

* * *

Brian's focus was unshakable. His mind was completely immersed in the task at hand. A large barrier had been erected in Sidious' mind but he was not deterred. Slowly it began to deteriorate as he chipped and hacked its frame with his will.

He could feel the Sith Lord struggling with his attempts. He could also feel the ensuing battle in which he fought. Things were looking bad for Obi-Wan. He knew he could break down the wall; he just needed a little more time. Hopefully the Jedi could provide it.

* * *

Pain pierced his head as it came into focus. Only a few seconds had passed since he'd hit the beam but that was more than enough time for the Sith to finish him off.

Sidious was hesitating. Why?

A snarl grew on the dark lord's face as he momentarily loss his concentration.

'_Brian,'_ Obi-Wan thought with a smile. Recognizing the window for a second chance was rapidly closing, he recalled the lightsaber to his hands and leapt to his feet.

Their blades were back in action in an instant. Focusing on the Sith's offense, Kenobi did what he did best; he waited. Defending the blows, he knew he wouldn't find a weakness in Sidious' attack but he didn't have to. He just needed to give Brian enough time to reclaim his body.

A look of desperation flashed on the Sith Lord's face for the briefest instant but Obi-Wan caught it.

"What's the matter Sidious? You don't seem to be giving this your all," he taunted.

"You are one to speak," he hissed in reply. "You could easily defeat me if you'd only give into the power of the darkside."

"And take the risk of losing my good looks in exchange for your charming demeanor? I'd rather not, thank you. Besides, I don't need to defeat you."

Sidious laughed in return. "Do you think your friend really stands a chance in expelling me? I'm more powerful than the both of you."

"You know," Obi-Wan smirked, "you should really mind your surroundings."

Sidious gave him a confused look as a crate slammed into the back of his head.

* * *

The wall was down. Or at least it was deteriorated enough for him to get through. Brian wasn't sure what Obi-Wan had done but he was grateful.

* * *

Two storm troopers were lying prostrate on the hallway floor, relieved of their blasters and their lives. Beyond them, two fugitives cautiously approached the hanger entrance.

Sonia, walking slightly ahead of Trevor, silently raised her hand, singling him to stop.

"I'm going to see what we're up against. Stay here and watch my back."

He nodded silently, his weapon at the ready.

She quietly continued towards the opening, her alert eyes taking everything in.

The hanger was empty save for a single ship – an _Imperial Lambda-class shuttle_. Vader's ship.

A lopsided grin began to grow as she thought of relieving the dark lord of his personal transport.

A small group of troopers were standing nearby, appearing bored and disinterested in their current task.

She returned to Trevor and smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Sure," he said, returning the smile. "What's so funny?"

"There's a small group of very bored storm troopers in there. I thought we'd give them something to do."

Trevor nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I thought you'd agree," she said.

He followed her to the entrance where she motioned him to one side. She stood opposite from him and nodded. Simultaneously, they entered the hanger, taking out two very surprised storm troopers in the process. The other troopers were quick to respond, but not quickly enough. Within a minute they were all dead.

"That was easy," Trevor observed.

"I know," she replied with a frown, "Almost too easy."

She approached the ship and stopped. Two troopers emerged down the ramp.

"Freeze!" One commanded.

She would have shot him were it not for the echo of footsteps approaching from all angles. Within seconds they were surrounded.

"Bushwhacked," Trevor spat.

Sonia wasn't familiar with the term but she knew what he meant.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched cautiously as Sidious collapsed to the ground. Summoning the fallen Sith's weapon to his hand, he waited. If he was smart he would strike him down. The problem was, he wasn't sure that would work. Sidious could reclaim his body and Brian would end up the sacrifice.

A moan emitted from the Emperor as he slowly came to. Lifting his head, he glared at Kenobi with fierce hatred. In a flash he was on his feet. With a hiss, lightning began to pour from his hands, the likes of which Obi-Wan had never seen. One of the lightsabers was knocked from his grasp. It was all he could do to hold on to the other with both hands. Fierce heat began to consume the handle. Slowly the weapon was driven back towards his face, the heat of the blade warming his skin.

"It is time for you to die!" Sidious growled.

Obi-Wan grit his teeth as he took a step back, fighting to maintain control. The powerful onslaught was too much for him to handle.

A moment later, the attack ceased; or at least that's how it felt. Kenobi stumbled forward as the lightning's power weakened tremendously. The Sith Lord began to sweat, his eyes losing their focus.

"No," Sidious gasped as he tried to renew his power. "No!"

The lightning stopped completely as he collapsed to his knees.

* * *

Brian found the shadow and tackled it. A dark power threatened to consume him with a paralyzing ferocity. The shadow grew and spread until it engulfed him completely. With a cry he pulled inside himself; fear, despair and grief greeting him.

"_Concentrate. Let the Force flow through you. Guide your actions it dose, but also follows your promptings. Find your light and use it. Save you it can…" _

Yoda's words echoed through him, reverberating his head with mind numbing strength. Taking a moment to calm himself, he reached for the Force.

"You're too weak," Sidious taunted. "You'll never be strong enough."

Slowly light began to emit from his begin, warming him in its embrace.

Laughter echoed around him. "Pathetic."

The light began to grow brighter and hotter. The shadow began to recede.

"It's time to end this boy!"

The shadow attacked in a powerful wake only to be singed by the light. The darkness began to dissipate like fog in the sun.

"No," the Sith gasped. "No!"

"Get out of my body!" Brian yelled, his powerful command disturbing the dark mist.

"Never!"

The shadow tried to regroup.

"_Brian, I'm here." _

"Obi-Wan?"

_"Yes. Keep concentrating. I will assist you." _

He watched as the light intensified. The shadow began to shrink and tear. A howling cry, like a demon from hell, shrieked with ear splitting force, creating a powerful vortex that pulled at everything in sight. Light and shadow alike were pulled and tugged.

"I will find you! You'll never be safe! You and your planet will suffer at my hands!"

"LEAVE!" Brian commanded.

Silence…

* * *

Marcus knelt over the small boy. Tears filled his eyes as he watched him struggle for air. Holding his tiny hand, Marcus tried to reassure the boy that everything would be okay.

"Where's my mom?"

"I don't know sport. I'm sure she's okay."

The boy began to cough, blood mixed with saliva running down his chin. "Why did the aliens do this? My mommy said that they were here to make things better."

Marcus could only shake his head. "I don't know. I guess they thought we were doing something wrong."

"We were just going home like they asked. Our car got stuck though."

"Yeah, mine did too. A lot of cars did."

Marcus looked around. Three other people had joined in their efforts to help. Phil was currently working to stop the bleeding of an elderly man.

"I'm cold," the boy said.

Marcus took off his jacket and laid it over the boy. "Just try to stay awake for me sport. Okay? Help should be here soon."

In the distance he could hear sirens but knew there was no way for the vehicles to reach the area. The boy began to drift out of consciousness. Marcus refocused his efforts in keeping the boy alert.

"What's your name?"

"Joey," the boy said.

"Joey, my name is Marcus. It's good to meet you."

The boy smiled and nodded, coughing again. "I like you Marcus. You're nice."

Marcus returned the smile. "Christmas is coming. Have you been a good boy this year?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I think I have."

Marcus laughed. "You think you have, huh? I'm sure your mom would say you are. So what do you want Santa to bring you?"

Joey looked thoughtful. "Well, what I really want is a baby brother. I have a sister and she's no fun. She likes to play with dolls."

Marcus laughed again. "Well I don't think that's exactly up to Santa."

"Why not?" They boy asked.

"Well, because that's not his department. Toys are his specialty."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

The sound of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Looking up, Marcus was relieved to see a pair heading their way.

Joey began to cough again, more violently.

"Hold on buddy. Just a little while longer. Help is coming."

The boy began to convulse.

"Phil!" Marcus shouted in panic.

The doctor came running over.

"He's in shock," Phil said. "Try keeping him still. Keep talking to him. I'll go get some help."

The helicopters hovered overhead, lowering in an empty parking lot. Phil went to greet them.

"Hold on Joey," Marcus begged. The boy continued to convulse, his eyes rolling back, a moment later Phil arrived with two medics.

"Marcus, move."

He stood as he watched the medics attend to the boy. A minute later they stopped.

"He's gone," they said.

Marcus collapsed in shock. Phil knelt by him.

"You tried your best, that's all you could do."

"If they'd only arrived sooner. If there weren't so many damn cars in the roads the ambulances-"

"Marcus," Phil interrupted in a stern voice. "Listen to me. There was nothing anyone could have done. He was bleeding internally."

Marcus shook his head, refusing to accept it.

"I need your help. We have some supplies now. They are going to take the most critical people away in the life flight first and return as soon as they can. In the mean time I still need you to assist me in helping people."

"Okay," Marcus said. "Let's go."

* * *

Obi-Wan stood back as the body before him began to stir. The eyes fluttered open and the lungs deeply inhaled. Sitting up, he looked around. Settling on the Jedi he stared in silence.

"Brian?"

"Obi-Wan," he replied with a smile. "Where are we?"

The Jedi laughed as he pulled the man to his feet. "Washington D.C., Imperial headquarters to be exact."

"Earth's lost, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan nodded with a frown. "I've failed. I'm… I'm sorry Brian."

"You are only one man. I'm grateful for all you've done."

"We really should get out of here. Follow me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Ten minutes later they entered a small abandoned house.

"Mark?" Obi-Wan called out. A moment later the boy emerged from the shadows.

Mark looked at Brian carefully. "He's really gone," he finally commented.

"Yes, he is," Obi-Wan replied. "Mark, this is Brian."

"You're a Jedi too, aren't you?" Mark asked.

"Yes he is," Obi-Wan confirmed. "He will train you. You will be his padawan learner, and he, your master."

"It's good to meet you Mark."

"You too Master," he said, shaking his new mentor's hand. He then turned to Obi-Wan with a frown. "Where's my father?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "He's alive but injured."

Mark nodded. "Good. I'm glad you kept your promise. That means there's still a chance to save him."

"Yes, I suppose there's always a chance," Obi-Wan nodded. "Brian is going to take you to Florida, but first he's got to stop in…" He gave Brian a questioning look.

"New York," Brian finished for him. "There's someone there I need to check on."

Mark nodded. "What about you?" He asked the Jedi. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, very soon."

"What should we do about the guy you switched with? I didn't get to spend much time with him but he was quite a handful," Brian asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm not sure. I sense he's changed quite a bit in the last few months. I'm not sure how much but I do know he has no love for the Empire. He could be a useful ally if he can be trusted."

Brian shook his head. "That's a big gamble. How do we know for sure?"

"Give him the option to join you. If he accepts the offer, take him with you. If not, let him go. Both the Earth and Imperial authorities will be searching for him. Sooner or later they'll find him.

"In the mean time." Obi-Wan offered two lightsabers to Brian and one to Mark. "I'm afraid they carry the traditional Sith color but they'll have to do."

Brian nodded. "Thank you Master Kenobi. Give Master Yoda my best."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Brian's shoulder. "I will. May the Force be with you both."

* * *

Darth Sidious opened his eyes and looked around. He immediately felt the effects of returning to his older body as aches and pains engulfed his fragile frame. He frowned as he examined the ship. Clearly he was no longer in the presence of Master Yoda. Getting to his feat he left the small room in search for the ship's pilot, and some answers.

The ship was small and old and the pilot was easy to find. He grunted in disgust as he discovered the Gungan.

"Yes my Emperor?" The pathetic creature said as he entered the small cockpit.

"You will tell me how I came to be on this ship," he commanded.

"Meesa found yoosa in _Corellia_," he replied.

"You lying, insolent worm! Tell me the truth or I will make sure you die a most painful death!"

"I swear meesa telling yoosa the truth!"

Sidious growled in frustration. "Where are you taking me?"

"_Coruscant_, my Emperor."

He scowled in disgust. There was no point in killing the Gungan just yet. That could wait until he was home.

* * *

Sonia slowly lowered her weapon. She looked at Trevor who seemed unusually optimistic. She wanted to ask what he was so happy about but knew it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Lord Vader has been looking for you," one of the troopers said as he relieved them of their weapons. Another stepped forward to bind their wrists. He approached Trevor and stopped.

"Give me your hands."

Trevor's smile widened.

As Trevor raised his hands the trooper flew back, colliding with the other the troopers directly behind him. A moment later, invisible hands knocked the rest of the troopers down.

Sonia didn't need an invitation to get moving. She shot up the ramp and began prepping the engines. Trevor was close behind, closing the ramp behind him. The stunned troopers began shooting at the ship, their blasts harmlessly deflecting off the ship's heavy armor.

"I was wondering what you were smiling about," Sonia said as she piloted the ship out of the hanger.

He merely shrugged in reply.

She gave him a curious glance.

"Hang on. We're about to have company."

They watched as _Star Destroyers_ came into focus.

"Haven't we been through this before?" He asked.

She looked at him with a slight frown. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hello Sonia," he smiled.

"Where the hell have you been?" She spat as she tried not to smile.

"I knew you'd missed me," he replied.

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the hanger sizzling with anger. The trooper trembled before him, waiting for a reply.

The Dark Lord was tempted to relieve the pathetic man of his life but dismissed it. There was no point. His anger would not dissipate and the ship would not return. He left the hapless trooper and exited the hanger.

* * *

Marcus walked home in painful disarray. His house stood quietly in the same spot it always had, unchanged by all the commotion and suffering. He realized just how jealous he was of the house. It remained unchanged while he was no longer the same person he'd been twenty-four hours before. There was no going back. He would never be the same no matter how much time went by.

He entered the home only to find that it too had been affected by the storm. While its outside looked perfect, the inside told a much different story. It told of looters and vandals who'd violated its holy sanctuary, leaving it scarred and disheveled.

Anger overtook him as he thought of everything he'd been through. The house seemed unimportant in comparison.

He vowed to himself, as he stood in the remains of his once unscathed home, that he would not let the world go into the hands of a mad man without a fight. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but somehow, he was going to help the Earth win back its freedom.

* * *

The shuttle settled in the sandy outskirts of the Dune Sea. As the ramp opened, a weary and disheartened Jedi stepped into the familiar sands of his home.

Sonia stood behind him, hesitant to speak.

"I'm going to miss you Jedi," she said with a smile.

"Perhaps we will meet again. One never knows where the will of the Force will lead us."

"I don't know about all that. What I do know is that I will never, and I mean _never_, give you another ride anywhere."

Obi-Wan laughed.

"Oh? You think that's funny do you?" She asked. "Do you know what I've been through since I agreed to fly you off this rock?"

The Jedi smiled warmly. "Sonia my dear, I am truly sorry about your ship."

"Oh, don't worry. Jabba will be interested in this baby," she said, patting the hull with her hand.

"I'm sure he will! Vader's personal vessel should catch you a handsome price indeed."

Sonia nodded before replying. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay on _Dagobah_ with Master Yoda? He seemed so pleased when you returned."

"Oh I'm sure. It's too risky for us to stay in the same place. Besides, there is something important I must do here."

She nodded. "Take care of yourself Jedi."

"May the Force be with you Sonia, where ever your journeys may take you."

"May the Force be with you," she replied with all seriousness. She fought back the tears brimming in her eyes.

Obi-Wan waved one last time before turning. She watched him walk away before going inside, the ramp closing behind her.

* * *

The Earth slowly returned to its normal routine as the shock of invasion melted away. The Empire's troops continued to arrive on a daily basis, tightening its grip on all corners of the globe. Rights and privileges were given back to the citizens as they returned to work and school under the Empire's watchful eye. Governments were reorganized and militaries were dissolved. Communication through newspapers, television and radio were returned, but telephone and Internet use was still suspended until better control of what was communicated could be had. Over all, Earth was adjusting quite well.

Rumors came that the Emperor himself would soon return in his true form. People wondered what that meant but didn't dare ask. There were reports that the man who'd claimed to be the Emperor had been spotted in New York and then the southern states - most recently Florida.

The President - now dubbed the governing Imperial representative - under the supervision of Darth Quietus, struggled to make the Earth's integration into the Empire as smooth and painless as possible. It was soon apparent, however, that she held no true power.

The main question that stayed on everyone's mind was 'what did the future hold?' No one could answer. The people could only guess and speculate. One thing, however, was clear; the Earth was no longer theirs.

**Epilogue coming soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

Rain fell steadily, its hypnotic rhythm repeated on the dense foliage long after the clouds discontinued its release of fat droplets. Birds chattered noisily, ever watchful for the many predators that called the rain forests their home. The local village went about their daily routines, unaffected by the storm brought about by the Empire. Poor and primitive in many respects, their humble existence was either ignored or forgotten by the invader's menacing presence.

Deep in the forest, miles away, five individuals sat outside a hut they called home. Feared by the superstitious villagers, they were given the privacy they sought to live in peaceful existence with nature. The quiet solitude provided the perfect training ground.

A woman and a man sat in stillness, watching the three individuals before them with silent awe. With great skill and concentration, two men and one boy (well on his way to being an adult), practiced an art that was a curious mixture of ancient and newborn knowledge. Shaolin Monks had taped into many of its principals, yet they knew only a hint of its potential. The three who now practiced were well advanced beyond the mastery of the body and the mind and its connection with the Earth. With total control, they were able use this knowledge to become one with the Universe.

Dressed in tan colored robes, they represented an order that was once thought extinct. The boy and the older man with blond hair were obviously the students and the dark haired man the teacher. In truth, this description was not entirely accurate as they were all three constantly learning and growing. The old saying was true – when a teacher instructs, they learn more than their students.

Light, the color of violent flames, emitted from the ancient weapons they held, humming and crackling in the wet air. With closed eyes, the three engaged in a complicated dance with a unique rhythm. The song they heard was all around, yet the two who watched could not hear it. The male observer had the potential to hear parts of its melody but could never completely tune in the symphony that guided their movements. The woman could hear nothing at all. Despite their inability, the two could not help but feel connected to it in some way.

The boy swung his flaming sword with furious speed, clashing with the weapons of the other two. His body twirled and danced, flipped and twisted as he avoided the attacks of the two stronger opponents. This dance - this fight - was beautiful and hypnotic. Their involvement was complete, yet the individuals were well aware of all around them. In truth, they were not only aware, but were extensions of the events that made up the circle of life in the wet jungle. Ants marched along carrying their spoils. Trees swayed and bent under the weight of the creatures they housed. Primates chattered and birds sang. The three were everywhere and a part of everything.

The dance slowed and ended as the three disarmed their weapons and opened their eyes. With a bow, the boy and the two men ended their session with respect and appreciation. The two observers stood and joined the three.

The group was small but their intentions were great. Here, in the forgotten part of the world, the seeds for revolution were growing. The five who now stood would one day rise and lead an army against the invaders. Their revolt will echo through the stars and extend to another group of individuals equally oppressed by the same tyrannical government. The five will see many deaths in the struggles to come (some of the deaths will be within the small group itself), but the result of the uprising will justify the means.

The woman smiled as she met the teacher, the man she loved as only a wife could. He smiled in return and hugged her gently, careful of her protruding belly. Their child would be coming soon.

The five (soon to be six) revolutionists continued their preparations in the dense, wet, South American forest. A chain of events, like colliding dominoes, was paving the way for their return. The day of their uprising was approaching faster than they knew.

**END**


End file.
